The Beat of a Broken Clock
by scandiacamoons
Summary: AU: soul-mates determined by clocks, high school. Many rely on the clocks that are embedded in our wrists to find the one person we are meant to spend the rest of our lives with, in a way determined by fate. But who said fate was perfect? Sadly makes more mistakes then some people would like though / M rated for swearing and maybe violence/ many pairs
1. Zero

Chapter One: Zero

Many people were thankful for the clocks that were embedded in our wrists. Many believed they were miracles sent by God to help those who were stuck, lost, and alone. Many thought that we, as the human race, wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for these clocks to help guide us to our mates... our soul-mates. They believed that the clocks brought only love and joy to anyone and everyone. Now that we had these clocks, everyone would be able to experience the overwhelming feeling of love overcoming them as they reached a certain state of euphoria.

I looked around the classroom only to find many of the students falling asleep as our history teacher continued on with his rather boring presentation on how small events could cause government corruption and rebellion. Fortunately, I was placed in a window seat, allowing me to lose any forget about the world and just think while I watched the oh-so-fascinating landscape from the window.

The human race has had these clocks stuck on their wrists for as long as we have been able to communicate with one another. No one is sure as to how we even came to have these devices, only removable once we meet our fated ones, attached to our wrists. I wonder what kind of pot Evolution was smoking when it came up the idea of placing a clock on the wrists of fragile, squishy organisms.

Outside, the green trees were now becoming bright with colorful colors of red, orange, and yellow warning of the drastic weather changes to come. Summers were usually sunny and hot but cool once you got away from the grasping tendrils of deadly sun rays. Winter, on the other hand, tended to be harsh in this city and snow would pile up, causing a lot of extra school days to be added onto the end of the year to make up for all of the days we ended up missing.

School had only started 2 months ago and I was already finding this place to be boring. But yes, I would rather stay at Gakuen W than with my horrible excuse for a family.

Gakuen W was a school that many people looked up to. Mostly for the amazing academics offered to a select few. But sadly, most of the students that attended this school were actually not academically advanced. Instead their rich daddies were able to give enough money to the school administration for their child to be accepted into this prestigious school. I, on the other hand, just received a letter allowing me to enroll at the school because of my hard work. I was rather ecstatic, knowing that all of my studying had paid off, and easily accepted the entrance letter. Within a few days tops, I received a fresh set of uniforms I was to wear, along with a letter stating that the administration was very pleased with my decision.

Gakuen W did have rather impressive academics, to which I found just a bit more challenging than my last school, and this pleased me very much. The library was nice and vast, allowing me to indulge myself for hours on books I never imagined I would have a chance to read. Not only was this place filled with a rare learning experience, it also had one of the best sports team in the nation. Many people prided themselves on our most popular sports team, which to my distaste, was American football. I have gone and seen one of the games that was taking place in the field behind Gakuen W only to be disgusted by the constant rough housing and damage this sport was doing to the players. But it's not like I really cared about the players anyway. For most of them were just stuck-up, snobby jocks that, like I stated before, had to rely on their daddy's money for them to be accepted.

When I received my acceptance letter, I was informed that I would be getting my very own dorm room without having to share with anyone but myself, since I was new to the school. After living most of my life constantly teased by four brothers, my own room may have contributed to my eagerness to go. These brothers of mine would called me "half a man" because of my lack of both height, masculinity, and my apparently feminine hobbies. With a new room all to myself, I would not have to worry about the constant teasing, humiliation, and would finally be able to do everything I wish peacefully. Order and control were ideals that I rather liked, and even though I do enjoy new challenges, I do love it when everything is stable and balanced.

And right now, I really wish that I was back in my room enjoying a cup of freshly brewed tea reading my new collection of books that I discovered when I visited the library yesterday. But alas, time was a bitch.

On my left hand, was a normal, real watch that covered my ticking destiny clock. You would wonder why I even thought about covering my clock and I would simply reply with: I cannot and will not count backwards from the day I am to meet my soul mate just so I could find out what the bloody time is.

After checking the time, I quietly started collecting and packing all of my stuff since class was going to be over soon. The bell rang throughout the classrooms and hallway as many of the students stood up and quickly walked out the door of a, once again, boring history class. I soon followed after them into the student infested hallways as I maneuvered my way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was a rather spacious place that had many comfy chairs and large tables, a staircase that lead to a patio above the cafeteria, as well as huge doors that led to the field outside for those that wished to play once they were done eating. The food that they gave out in this cafeteria was quite splendid, I must admit, and every day they cooked some work of culinary art that originated from a foreign country. Sadly, today they were serving American hamburgers which were far too greasy and fattening for my liking, which caused me head toward my usual seat with a bowl of salad.

The table where I usually sat at was near the corner of the cafeteria, but had a large view of the outside which was a plus. As I neared my table, I snorted unconsciously when I noticed one very recognizable man.

Francis Bonnefoy was a man that always had a warning sign around him. When people talked about him, one group of people would classify him as the Prince of Charms that could make anyone's legs feel like jelly, while another group would accuse him of being a pervert that you were to stay clear of as if he was the Black Death himself. As much as I would have liked to hope one was more of a fact then an opinion, Francis Bonnefoy was a normal man with a higher libido boiling inside him. He and I were both well acquainted because of one boring summer. We were childhood friends. Many would actually find the idea laughable if we were to tell them World War III rarely broke out. And, of course, their defense to our plea would be the fact that we insult each other about everything possible.

Yes, he and I have had many debates and dares that almost led to us both in the hospital, but that does not mean that I do not respect the man. During the summer we shared together, he helped me through many tough times and I have yet to thank him for that. Because of that, he became my brotherly figure; a brother that I never really had. My real siblings were more like dicks than brothers, but that's a story for another day. Francis was a man who had pretty much everything I wanted, from riches to beauty to respect. And because of that summer, we shared many great memories together that I am still quite fond of. Sadly, he did not return the next year.

It was not until I enrolled into Gakuen W that I ever saw him again. I still remember it like it was yesterday. We saw each other after at least 6 or 7 years of separation; Francis with his trademark long hair and I with my tragic, trademark eyebrows helped us recognize each other in an instant. And in that moment, Francis ran towards me, hugged me tightly, and told me how much he missed his "mon petit lapin". I, on the other hand, tried with all my might to push him away which ended in failure. But nevertheless, I was very happy to know that I was not entering a new school friend-less.

Right now I would describe our relationship together as nothing less than frenemies. We insult one another without a second to rest, but when the time comes, we can share a golden moment of agreement and respect. He is a man that I am rather jealous of, which I do believe is one of the reasons on why I am a bit stingy toward him.

"Afternoon Frog. Got bored of your fair share of sluts and decided to shit with us?" I said without blinking an eye. Francis, on the other hand blinked a few times in disbelief before he opened his mouth for a comeback.

"At least I have made with love with another instead of sitting in my room embroidering and drinking tea like a grandmother."

But then again he also loves comparing me to a grandmother for he knew I hated that.

Before anything too horrible happened, a white haired man came over and stared at me as he patted Francis' shoulder.

"Calm down Arthur, I want to be able to talk to Frenchie here without having to hear him complain about salad in his hair," the man said. I looked down toward my hands to see that the bowl in my hands was a bit higher and closer to Francis' face then I last remembered.

"I-I wasn't planning on doing that!" I stuttered out as I felt my face heat up a bit. As Gilbert snickered, Francis laughed and mumbled about how cute his mon petit lapin was when blushing. Soon the heat in my face from embarrassment was replaced by anger as I threw more insults toward the french git. The two didn't stop laughing for a while.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, was the white haired man's name. He was another man that many people talked and gossiped about, like Francis. He was overly self-confident and always talked about how awesome he truly was and how everything else in the world was un-awesome. Many disliked his personality and stayed away from him, which was actually truly a shame because even I have to admit, Gilbert was a very great man to hang around with. He is a very loyal friend and when he has a plan, he follows through until the end, without backing out. He would stop at nothing to cheer up his friends, even if it meant that he had to blow up this very school. And surprisingly, he was a huge softy, especially when it came to his yellow baby bird named Gilbird who has grown extremely fond of the warmth and attention he receives from his caretaker.

As the two in front of me chatted about their own plans, I pulled out my fork and started to eat my salad in solitude. Well, I wasn't alone for long when another friend of mine sat down next to me.

"Good Afternoon Arthur-san. How has your day been so far?" I looked over at Kiku as I slowly chewed on my salad.

Kiku Honda was a very quiet and reserved Japanese boy. He was the second friend I made when I first started attending Gakuen W, after Francis. We both shared our love for literature and stability, causing the title of "acquaintances" to instantly become "friends". To my surprise, Kiku was actually personally asked by the principal to become the student body president. Because of his timid personality and dislike of refusing others, he accepted the position which he apparently ran so successfully that the principal asked him to become the president for the next year as well. He was currently in his second year of being president.

"Quite well if you count almost falling asleep in history class" I replied stabbing my fork into my salad, trying my best to avoid getting the green peppers. "And you Kiku?"

Kiku opened his mouth to reply but was soon stopped by a man that wrapped his arm around the poor startled japanese boy as the attacker exclaimed, "Kiku! I missed you!"

But what surprised me the most about this silent boy was his relationship he had with the attacker that was pretty much now rubbing his cheek against the furiously blushing Japanese boy. Yao Wang was the cheek-rubbing attackers name and he was currently in a relationship with Kiku.

When I first found out, I instantly looked at Kiku's wrist, even more surprised by the fact that the clock was still attached to him and was still counting down to the day he would meet his soul-mate. I quickly questioned if being in a relationship was a good idea for Kiku since his clock did not have any years left. Stuttering but steadily he told me that he believed in his heart and whenever he was near Yao, he could feel his heart beating loud and strong. He knew that what he was feeling for Yao was not just a feeling of friendship, but something greater.

After that I asked what he thought about the clocks on our wrists. He told me he didn't believe in them.

I then concluded that Kiku loves to keep surprising me. I was very intrigued with the way Kiku thought and I soon began to think very deeply about the clocks and love.

Kiku's lips curled a tiny bit at the tip of his mouth, but nonetheless smiling toward the one he said he loved. Yao then quickly sat himself down in the free seat next to Kiku and the two began to disassemble Kiku's very impressive double bento box.

The inside was filled with many types of food that took the shape of some of the cutest things in the world. There were sausages that have been cut precisely to look like octopi or breads cut in the exact shape of cute critters. I am and probably always will be very jealous of this quiet boy's amazing technique when it comes to making the food look cute but also very delicious. Lucky for me, Kiku always took some time off his day and would help me make a recipe, and no matter how disastrous and somehow black they came out, he would tell me to keep trying. I was very fortunate to have such an amazing friend like Kiku.

As I continued eating my salad, I was soon pulled into another debate/fight with Francis about something I can't recall, as Gilbert watched from the sideline, laughing as he fed Gilbird. Our discussion soon came to a stop when we heard deafening shouts coming from the center of the room. We turned around just like everyone else in the cafeteria to see what was going on.

Two girls were now standing up. One was a busty cheerleader and the other was a girl who you would call a social butterfly. Both were stuck in a very heated argument that was very quickly turning into an all out death battle.

"I told you to stay away from him. What the fuck are you still doing here?" hissed the social butterfly with a demon-like look in her eyes.

"This is America sweet cheeks, and if you believe I'll obey your commands then you are wrong, sooooo wrong" the cheerleader glared as she poked the social butterfly with her neon pink manicured nail.

"Don't fucking touch me, you whore. You might give me an STD," the social butterfly hollered as she slapped away the cheerleaders hand, which was already leaving a mark. "Just Stay. The fuck. Away. From him, Okay? Or is the stereotype of blonds being dumb actually true?" The social butterfly snickered.

The cheerleader, having had enough of the other girls jabs, snapped and tackled the social butterfly. They both collided onto the floor, pulling at each others face, scratching each other, anything that would cause bodily harm. Since the two girls were out of the way, it gave the side of the room I was on a good view of who they were fighting over.

There sitting at the table was a boy with blond hair who had one strange nantucket that stood up toward the ceiling. He then stood up fully revealing his football, sorry, american football jacket. His hands were raised up like an idiot, debating whether if he should interfere the fight or just stand by the side lines.

The girls were fighting over Alfred F. Jones once again. Fights occurring surprised anyone, but the idea that a fight started because of the American football player wasn't very new. Many of the onlookers now returned to what they were previously doing, ignoring the chance to watch another cat fight. I turned around and continued to eat my salad as I tried to return back to the debate I was having with Francis before we were oh-so-rudely interrupted. Francis on the other hand was looking at Gilbert trying to hold back laughter that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. Gilbert was smirking devilishly as he pushed himself up from the table and rummaged through his pocket for something.

"Oh mein gott! There is only one hamburger left!" yelled Gilbert as he poked his head back into the cafeteria. "I guess I'll take it since nobody wants it!"

People weren't really sure what just happened but before anyone knew, Alfred was sprinting toward the smirking boy as he yelled, "Gilbert don't you dare take that hamburger!"

Gilbert was laughing hysterically as he slowly made his way back to our table. The two girls that were fighting stopped, and upon the realization of what just happened and they pulled themselves away from each other.

The cafeteria soon erupted with laughter as Alfred walked back into the cafeteria, with a smile plastered on his face, while gobbling down the hamburger. The thought that Alfred would choose a hamburger and then stop a fight, that happened because of him, between two girls was ridiculous, stupid, and everything else everyone expected the wanker to do. He then sat back down at his table and continued talking to his table mates, completely forgetting the fight that occurred not even five minutes ago.

After my fair share of chuckles, I quickly finished my salad and threw away the bowl as the bell rang for us to head to our second to last class of the day. With that, I gave my farewell to Kiku, Yao, and Gilbert and my final insult to Francis before I turned around and headed for my math class.

The math teacher was already preparing for today's lesson while hurrying to get some students to sit down and have their notes ready. The class started without wasting another minute and soon I was jotting down every step and point our teacher was writing on the board. I very much hate to admit it, but math is not a class I consider an "easy A". Quite the opposite really. Unlike literature and history, I actually found myself studying very hard for math tests, trying with all my might to comprehend the apparently basic mathematics steps.

As I continued on with my notes, the teacher's voice was soon drowned out by the two idiots that sat in front of me.

"How the hell did you even get those girls to fight like that?" a spiky haired blond questioned the person sitting next to him.

"I'm actually not really sure. I was just talking to one and the other came up and bam! The fight just started." That's right, Alfred sits in front of me in math. The other blonde named Mathias always ended up having a conversation with Alfred instead of taking notes. How they talk and still pass, the world shall never know. All I am concerned about is the upcoming test we would be having soon.

But alas, the two kept talking and no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the voice of our math teacher, those two voices always found a way to wiggle back into my ear.

"So you remember that girl I was talking to you about-" Be quiet.

"I heard that winter is going to be coming early this year and I dunno if-" Shut up.

"Heard Jack was gonna have a party in his room later this week. We need to go and-" Please, I just don't want to fail my test.

"What! No way! There is no way he would have done that to her, like they-"

"But Hayley told me that he was actually-" Before I knew it I was crushing my pencil with a death grip as I balanced my head on my hand. I didn't give a bloody damn about their life, so to suppress my anger, I clenched my teeth , until I was sure that if I loosened my jaw some teeth would fall out.

"So the main point that you will have to at least know for the upcoming test is that-"

"Shut up! Mickey D is bringing back the McRib!? Holy shit we need to go later today! Like, you don't even know how long I have been waiting for this Mathias! This is going to be so awe-"

Grrrrrrrruump

Before I had the chance to snap my pencil in half and smash the heads of the two boys sitting in front of me together, an unfamiliar noise echoed through the room. The noise was surprisingly loud and the classroom was now deadly silent. Until another unmistakable noise emitted through the air.

A chair then clattered to the ground when Alfred suddenly stood up. He stood there for a seconds and before we all knew it, he was out the door sprinting desperately to where we all assumed would be the bathroom.

There was a rather eerie silence in the classroom, although some snickers could be heard, until our math teacher coughed, calling back the attention of all of the students. I was rather stunned with Alfred's sudden action but the teacher understood that when duty called, duty called.

The class soon returned their attention back to the lesson he was teaching as if none of that commotion had actually happened. I was content for now I was able to write down everything that I had missed on because of the two distracting blondes.

"I wonder if he ate something rotten," I heard Mathias mumble with a worried look on his face.

Well, maybe the two of you shouldn't have been talking to begin with. Because of you guys, I always end up missing some important notes and all I can do is rant-oh. A realization hit me when I remembered a conversation that I was having with Francis and Gilbert the other day consisting of mostly me ranting about how I can't take my bloody notes in math class because of the two.

Everything started to fall into place. Gilbert added an extra ingredient to the hamburger that he purposely called attention to for the golden boy to eat, so I could get my bloody notes for the test.

I owe Gilbert a huge favor now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the final bell of the day rang, I made my way over to the student council room. The place had a wonderful view of the school campus and during the afternoon, the sun light would shine into the room at just the right angle for my enjoyment. The room consisted of two leather couches facing a long coffee table in the middle. The student body president's desk was placed the farthest away from the door, right in the middle of two marvelously large windows.

Kiku was already there, working on one of the papers from a pile that was now stacked extremely high. He looked up when he noticed me opening the door and smiled slightly. After he and I became close friends, Kiku asked me multiple times if I would be willing to help him with his duties. I said yes without a second of hesitation, knowing that I would be able to repay for all the times Kiku helped me cook.

After sitting down at the end of the couch that was closest to Kiku's desk, I was given a cup of tea that I quickly started to drink. After taking a warm gulp savoring the hot, sweet flavor, I was in a state of calmness and bliss.

Time seemed to fly by very quickly and before I knew it, the sky was already turning orange. The once high pile of paper was now a few sheets. During our time, Gilbert and Francis came by, which I believe was to just pester me. After getting bored of trying to rattle me up, they began playing games with each other, completely ignoring the fact that two people were actually trying to get some work finished. But, this was a normal thing that occurred quite frequently and I have rather grown to like it.

After finishing my work, I went into deep thought about love and the clocks on our wrists. I was able to conclude one thing after a lot of thinking. I wasn't very sure. Ever since I was a child, I had romanticized about the idea of clocks until I came upon someone who disliked them. My thoughts of our clocks crumbling a bit. I then went from thinking about the clocks constantly to 'Meh. Whatever happens, happens'. My thoughts toward the clocks were quite mediocre, not really caring about the amount time I had before it was going to zero out. But I was still confused about the heart and its connection to love. Kiku said it was like a steady but strong beating that continuously changed along with your emotions.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door that surprised us all.

"Hey Kiku? I have the new student I was talking about the other day," said one of the principals, Mr. Vargas. Kiku, quickly stood up and straightened his uniform, brushing off imaginary dust.

"You may let him in Mr. Vargas," Kiku replied calmly as he walk around his desk toward the door.

I tried to concentrate hard to hear my heartbeat once after listening to Kiku talk about it so familiarly.

The door smoothly opened and walked in a tall man with curly brown hair and green eyes. Kiku then quickly walked up toward him, bowed, and looked at the man's face.

I didn't hear it though. I didn't hear my heartbeat the way Kiku described it; steady, but full of life.

A clinking noise echoed throughout the room as two solid objects fell onto the carpet floor. Both of the solid objects flashing the number "0" with a bright white light. Kiku stared down at the clocks with disbelief as the other boy stared at Kiku with awe and disbelief.

All I heard was the continuous ticking of my clock. The same beat, the same noise, all of it the same as it waited for its very obvious fate. The countdown to the day I was going to lay my eyes on my soul mate.

* * *

A/N:Sooooo…..How was it? I would just like to say that this story is not actually written by one person but two actually. I am Renka (pen name) and here is my partner in crime DaPanda. So, basically this is both our first time writing fanfiction ( though I have tried writing original stories that have failed miserably and been burned by fire) so please treat us well!

I would like to just say, as some of you guys have seen that there are going to be multiple pairings, but since this is Arthur's first person view, USUK will be the major one. I have no idea what-so-ever on how long this will take and how long DaPanda and I are going to make this fanfic. But for now please just enjoy it!

Many of you guys may be be rather confused as you read how Arthur doesn't hear his heart beat but the instead the ticking of his clock. This is not because he is a robot. I would just like to state that before people make some assumptions. This will be clarified (maybe vaguely) as the story progresses.

I have seen a lot of people putting fun facts at the end of their fanfics so I decided to do it from now on as well!

Fun Fact: I do not own hetalia…...sob ಥωಥ


	2. Artie

**Chapter 2: Artie**

No one said anything. It was more like no one dared to say anything. Heracles kept opening his mouth to say something only to close it before any words got out while Kiku showed a rare face expression that was mixed with frustration, confusion, and denial.

Gilbert's eyes were now wide matching his opened mouth and Francis just stared at Kiku, waiting for the man to do something, anything. The continuous silence allowed us to hear noises that were usually too faint to hear during the day. There were ticks echoing through the room for every second, as if they were mocking the two that now didn't have theirs anymore.

The ticks continued to fill the room.

Then without warning, one of the two doors flew open, revealing a blond haired american as he searched the room for a certain white haired trickster. Every attention that was previously on the two boys were now on Alfred, waiting for the man's next move.

"Gilbert!" Alfred said as he stomped toward the man whose name was just called, completely ignoring the eerie silence that was building up in this room. Before Gilbert could react, Alfred held him by the collar and shock Gilbert back and forth.

"What the fucking hell did you even put in the damn hamburger Gilbert!? Because of you fucking little joke I ended up missing both Math and English as well as football practice! I thought my asshole was going to burst!? Why would you even do that-" The american's sentence was cut short when Francis tapped his shoulder and looked down at the ground. Alfred followed his gaze which led the two clocks on the ground, his grip around Gilbert loosening up allowing the boy to stumble back into his previous position on the couch.

"Oh my god Kiku congratulations! This is so great man!" A smile replaced the frown that was on his face as he went over to Kiku and slapped him on the shoulder. Kiku flinched a bit as he was being hit but kept his gaze lowered. "And you too, um, brown-haired man! Man, this is so awesome Kiku! You finally meet your soul-mate! I'm so jealous! You know I actually only have-"

Stupid git! Echoed through my mind as I looked toward Francis and Gilbert. Francis gave himself a face palm as Gilbert had another shocked expression plastered all over his face, the corners of his mouth threatening to become a smile . Kiku was now looking extremely uncomfortable as Alfred kept rambling on how apparently great this was. Bloody idiot doesn't even understanding what's kind of situation Kiku is in! Even if I don't fully agree with Kiku's ideas that doesn't mean I like seeing him in this much pain!

Soon, Kiku reached his limit as his face shot up to look at Alfred's. His apparently angry expression relaxed a bit, not wanting to cause his emotions to get the best of him. How very Kiku like.

"I think it's time for all of you to head back to your rooms," he said, his gaze looking at everyone except Heracles. "I will handle Heracles on my own so you guys do not have to worry. I will see you tomorrow."

Without a second wasted, Gilbert pulled the surprised Alfred through the doors ahead of Francis, who I followed after getting my bag. I settled my hands on the wooden door and looked at Kiku, who stared back at me and nodded his head a little, as if he was telling me that everything will be fine. With that, my hands pushed the door to close it.

The four of us silently walked out the school, three people who were feeling a bit unsocial while one idiotic wanker kept a grin on his face. The silence was finally broken by a panicking french man.

"Oh, merde! Je suis desole you guys. My parents are actually in town and I agreed to meet them for dinner at six-thirty!"

"Well you better hop along frog because its six-twenty," I said after looking down at my watch. Francis then quickly said his farewells and insults to us and hurried off toward the opposite way we were walking, to our dorm rooms.

The dorms of those that attended Gakuen W was at least a five minute walk from the school. But because of the vastness of the dorm building itself, it took another five minutes to get back to my room. Gilbert was a few rooms from where I was and so was Mr. British-culture-is-far-inferior-to-french-culture sadly.

"Hey Gilbert, thanks for earlier today," I blurted by accident. I then quickly looked over to Alfred, a bit panicked. Gilbert started to laugh hard now as Alfred looked between the two of us, his smile now confused. Good, he is a pure idiot.

"Don't worry British boy! You just owe me a favor now," Gilbert finally said, after getting the laughter out of his system.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, now really confused and seemed like he was feeling bit down knowing that he wasn't part of this conversation. Gilbert just waved his hand back and forth shooing the american away from the topic. Then Alfred face sparked up a bit when he looked over to me and raised a hand.

"I believe we have never met before! Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones! Who are you?" I felt my eyebrow twitch as I looked over at the american. Two months of being in the same class and sits right behind you, yet you don't know who I bloody am. Splendid.

"Someone who is not interested in getting to know you," I replied back. The last thing I wanted was to become "acquainted" with this git leading me to a math class where I will never be able to take notes. Gilbert's hands were raised behind his head as he whistled a bit, approving my comeback. Alfred looked a little surprised but kept his smile on his face as I then turned around to continue my walk back to my room, with now a quickened pace.

But I didn't make it very far though until the lousy american jumped in front of me, stopping me in my path. I sneered a bit as I looked up to see Alfred face still smiling, as if he was bloody mocking me.

I moved to the side to walk around the Alfred, but my path was blocked by the man again, the mocking smile still there. I went back to the other side only to be stopped again. With that, the game of "Will Arthur Kirkland be able to get around this wanker?" began. At one point I was even trying to push the american out of the way, but being part of the football team also meant that he was well prepared not to be pushed down by a strong force, and I was nothing close to as strong as the other football players.

Gilbert was laughing very hard once again as I felt face heat up from having my anger level close to reaching its max. It didn't help that Alfred just kept smiling, his hands in his football jersey pockets.

"What do you want," I growled as my hand moved up to touch the temples of my head. If this continued to go on a headache wouldn't be a surprise.

Alfred once again raised a hand toward me and smiled. He knew I knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to let me go until I gave in. My eyebrows furrowed together even harder as I debated on what choices I had.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and if you don't mind I would like go back to my dorm," I finally said, my eyes sending cold daggers to Alfred who didn't seem phased. He was at least able to sense the fact that I wasn't going to shake his hand though.

"You're a grumpy dude aren't ya? And wow man, your eyebrows are huge!" Oh, here comes the headache, and full blast too! My hand was now pressed really hard to my temples trying to message them. I groaned a bit as I pushed past the american and quickened my pace back to my dorm room.

Damn that bloody american and damn him hard for not being able to close his mouth. First he calls me grumpy, then messes up the English language, and along with that insults my-!

"You shouldn't always stay angry like that! Your enormous eyebrows will look like a unibrow and will be less attractive!"

Gilbert's obnoxious laugh echoed through out the street as I pretty much ran back to my dorm room for a cup of tea to calm down my aching migraine. Oh, how I debated on getting Gilbert to taint the mans lunch again tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Kiku left me behind with Francis and Gilbert during lunch. Well, I guess I cannot say he left me behind for he didn't even come up to me to give me a heads up, which was very unlike Kiku . But right now, I had more important problems to deal with, such as getting the two immature boys in front of me to shut up about being insulted about my eyebrows.

The two were enjoying themselves way more than I wanted. Way more.

My day didn't seem to get any better as Math began. The test was now going to be tomorrow and I was going to have to study hard today, utilizing all the time our teacher was going to give to us. Or so I thought.

As I started to unpack all my stuff for this class, someone plopped down into the seat next to me. I looked over, surprised to see Alfred smiling as he said, "Hey Artie! How you doin'?"

"It is Arthur, it is doing not doin, and what are you doing here? Even an idiot can figure out this isn't your assigned seat," I said calmly, trying to ignore that fact that this man just yesterday insulted my eyebrows without any hesitation. It's not like they were horrible though. Yes, they are a bit bushy and big compared to a normal persons but my mother told me that's what made them so great and unique. But because of the constant teasing I got from Francis during the summer and now, I have rather grown to detest these "caterpillars". But that doesn't mean I like people insulting them though.

"But Mathias isn't here today," Alfred said in a bit of a whine, as if he was expecting me to sympathize him. But there was no way that I was going to let him ruin my studying time in the one class, other than cooking, that I needed help in. "Then go sit with you other friends Jones."

"But I wanna sit with you Artie! Plus, the teacher would just send me back to my desk. At least I'm close enough to my desk to fool him if I sit here," I felt a small poke on the temple of my forehead, very much like the one I had yesterday.

"It's Arthur," I repeated again, "And I don't want to have any distractions for I'm going to be studying so I would like you to-"

A sudden small noise came from Alfred's pocket as he fished out his phone, completely ignoring me as he read the new message he received.

"There is no way this is happening, oh my god Artie listen to this! So-" The boy was now rambling one hundred miles an hour about how one of his friend just got injured or something like that. I kept my attention far from Alfred's voice for the pokes that I was previous receiving were now continuous painful jabs that just kept getting more and more painful the more I heard the bloody american talk.

I never through this day would ever come but I, Arthur Kirkland, hope that Mathias will never be absent ever again for the rest of the year.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Because of the lack of math work I was able to get done during that horrible hour and a half long class, I headed over to the library for more studying.

The library, like I said was a vast place with multiple floors that held many thousands of books that I have never read in my life. The place was also filled with tables that were scattered around everywhere for student to be able to work in peace.

My headache was now finally becoming less and less painful as I made my way to a third floor table that Kiku and I ended up using to study when Kiku didn't have student council work to deal with.

About an hour passed when someone joined me at the table. Sitting across from me was my usual companion, who bowed a bit when he noticed me looking at him.

"Good afternoon Kiku. Did you get everything for the student council done?" I asked, taking a break from my horrible math equation efforts. I was sadly not getting very far.

"Good afternoon to you too Arthur-san and yes, there wasn't much to do today thankfully," Kiku replied quickly as he pulled out a textbook. I looked back down at the equation that stared back at me, mocking me for not being able to solve it. With that I ruffled my hair up with my hands as a small groan escaped my lips.

"I have actually finished all the work that I needed to get done today so I can help you with math if you need the help Arthur-san," Without a second of hesitation I was nodding my head, walking over to the seat next to Kiku with my math equations.

By the time five-thirty rolled around, I had been able to successfully finish the math worksheet, smirking at it victoriously as I put it away in my folder.

"I am very sorry that I was not at lunch today at our table," Kiku said with regret, his eyes looking down at the table, allowing the black fringe of his hair to almost cover all of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Kiku. I'm sure you have your reasons," I replied back. "You don't have to answer if you don't wish to but, can I ask you what happened with you and Heracles yesterday."

Kiku blinked at me several times before turning back to look at the table, his mind debating whether if he should or not. This would be a rather delicate topic for anyone and with Kiku's situation, it was as fragile as a snowflake.

"I refused him if that is what you are asking Arthur-san," Kiku said suddenly, his eyes not moving away from the spot on the table he seemed to like looking at.

"But do you really think that is the right choice? Like, I'm not going to force you to do anything against your will and I respect your opinion but do you think this is a smart decision." I said as Kiku raised his head, now looking at the wall that was in front of him.

"During lunch I privately talked to Yao about this new problem. He accepted it of course and said that he still doesn't mind having me as a partner."

"But Kiku, I don't think you understand. Everyone has fallen in love with their soul mate and the longer you keep doing this, not only are you going to deny your needs but also Yao's whose place, truthfully, isn't by your side. You're going to be hurting him as well as Heracles, who is waiting for you. Are you willing to give all of that up just because you heard something more than a tick?" I was now standing up from my seat, both on my hands slammed onto the table as I looked at Kiku. I felt myself take a quick breathe, for I had just rambled without taking in enough oxygen.

Kiku was now looking at me, right into my eyes. I gulped a bit a I looked back at Kiku's eyes, which showed so little emotion at the same time was clouded with many thoughts and emotions that Kiku normally wouldn't express.

"I also think that you do not understand Arthur-san," Kiku said, keeping himself calm and composed, unlike me. "I have been told me that life is full of discovering who you are and finding your correct path to your death. Not only does these clocks restrict many of us from the dreams we wish to achieve, but also takes away the experience of making mistakes and learning. These clocks have caused many of us to become lazy as well as easily accepting that fact that they love their 'soul-mate', creating false love. I was once talking to one of my cousins who is already married to her soul-mate and I asked her if she could feel her heart beat fast and uneasy when she was around him. She looked at me very confused and didn't understand what I was trying to say." The Japanese boy was now standing up and his right arm was tightly holding onto my left arm, as he kept staring into my eyes. "All I would like to say Arthur-san, is that these clocks may be right but if so, I want to discover and learn to love Heracles on my own, not because two clocks conveniently counted down to zero at the same time."

The tight grip on my left arm loosened as Kiku staggered back, balancing himself with the table. I was rather stunned with Kiku explanation, still trying to comprehend everything that he had said. But before I could reply, Kiku was already talking again.

"I hope you will feel it one day Arthur-san. The feeling of overjoy just because that person is with you, the feeling that no matter what happens life it will be great as long as I have them by my side. The feeling that when they leave you, your mind is clouded with the thought of them and when they return, you can't even believe that you were able to survive without being next to them. I really do hope that you are able to experience this joy Arthur-san, the feeling of being attached to someone both body and heart until you die, and you wouldn't want it any other way."

He looked back into my eyes again, but this time, Kiku's eyes were shining with something more than the emotions that was previous misting in his eyes. It looked warm and caring, happy and satisfied yet, there was something more to it that I couldn't place my finger on.

But before I had the chance on pinpointing the emotion Kiku was expressing, the Japanese boy looked away and started packing up his bags. "The sky is starting to darken so I think you should hurry back to the dorm. I still need to give Principal Vargas something and am meeting up with Yao so you don't have to wait for me."

And with that, the boy said his goodbyes and left the library, leaving me still stunned. After finally snapping back to reality, I looked outside to see the pink sky that was now turning purple and black. Winter was coming soon.

Without anymore seconds wasted, I packed up and was soon out the door of the library, and then the school entrance. Thoughts of Kiku's explanation continuously clouded my mind, from everything Kiku mentioned actually being true to the meaning behind Kiku's last sentence he told me. My mind was jumbled with billions of new thoughts and ideas, to the point that I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me.

"Artieeee!" The name calling barely made it to my ears but was able to snap me back to reality, but not back enough to yell at the bloody git about calling me by my real name.

"What do you want Jones," I said loudly, but my mind still muddled with thoughts.

"Just wanted someone to walk with back to the dorm," he said as he puckered his lips up a bit.

"Then walk back with a friend, stop bothering me," I snapped back.

"But they all went out to the city to party cause we won the game," Oh, there was a football game today?

"Then why didn't you go with them?" A gust of wind came by, and I felt my bones start to become freeze.

"Cause I've got a test tomorrow and I didn't want to have to deal with a hangover," He said, stuffing his bare hands into his jacket.

By this time I tried to think up of a ranty remark to Alfred about leaving me alone but my mind decided 'Hell to it!' and placed all of my thought energy on decoding what Kiku mentioned earlier. And I most definitely was not comprehending anything Kiku had told me. I was then suddenly surprised by a face close to mine, looking at me with curiosity. That right, Jones was still here, and before I knew it I had blurted out a question.

"Do you think our clocks are correct?" There was no going back now. I looked over and stared into Alfred's eyes, searching for any emotion. He then leaned back, away from me as he answered my question.

"Oh course I do! Why would you even ask me a question like that anyways? It's obvious that these clocks will lead everyone to their soul-mates, whoever they are and will make everyone happy!" He ended his sentence with a bit of excitement as a big smile formed on his face.

"Ah, I see," I said quietly, and went back into thought. As I kept on thinking, another question formed in my mind and I decided to turn to Alfred again for the simple old-fashioned answer that I was used to hearing everywhere. But I didn't notice that he was actually talking the whole time since he answered my question.

"I really can't wait to meet her! My soul-mates, you know is going to be everything I could ever ask for. Someone with class, humor, and intelligence as well as being a great stay home mom. She gotta be able to cook everything and clean though, I don't really want to have to deal with that. But I don't want her to be stingy and grumpy. Shes gotta be elegant. And whenever I get home I would be greeted by her welcoming arms as I enter the house filled with the smell of the food she just finished cooking. Mmmmmm, that sounds delicious," Alfred said as he rubbed his stomach, his tongue slightly sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh! And I definitely don't want her to have eyebrows like you! It would be a shame to such a beauty," He quickly said when he noticed Arthur looking at him.

Instantly, all of my thoughts about Kiku and my questions vanished as rage filled my mind.

"You bloody wanker there is absolutely nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" I yelled as I kept my clenched fists by the side.

"Nothing wrong is far from how weird your eyebrows are. I feel like it would be hard and bristly if I touched them. Thank God I got normal eyebrows!" My buttons were now all pushed as I yelled at him some more insults, and threw in some attempted punches and kicks. The boy just laughed at my insults not fully understanding each British word and dodged all of my physical attacks. Frustration was now replacing my anger very quickly now as the boy continued to laugh at me obnoxiously as he ran down the street, slow enough for me to catch up to him but fast enough so that I couldn't hit him.

I kept chasing after the tall blond for a while until he suddenly stopped and crouched down. In front of Alfred was a man walking a large golden retriever, that was now receiving lots of pets and love from Alfred. The dog was licking Alfred's face as he continued to laugh now, but instead with happiness then tease.

"Come on Artie! Don't you wanna pet him? He's so cute!" He said as he looked over at me, still scratching the dogs fur.

"It's Arthur and no thank you. I prefer cats over dogs," Alfred just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of "Suit yourself". He then continued to the pet the dog until his owner had to tell Alfred that they needed to get going, causing the american to smile at the two and say his goodbyes.

"Alfred!" A voice said as it caught both of our attention. Alfred recognized the voice very quickly and called back a name with excitement.

"Chelsea!" He said as he began to walk toward the gate of the dorms. An idea popped into my mind for revenge as I quickly sprinted with a grin on my face, waiting anxiously for when my plan will succeed. And succeed it did.

When I finally caught up with Alfred, I aimed and swung my leg to kick the american right between the butt cheeks. Alfred's hand quickly both went to the nurse the spot that got hit as his head spun around.

I'm pretty sure he yelled my name a couple of times but I'm not positive for I was running to my dorm building, into my hallway, and opened my door which was quickly locked before I did anything else. I finally allowed myself to take deep long breaths as I started to take off my uniform and threw my bag onto the spot next to my bed. My smile didn't disappear for a while.

I then debated on whether or not I should study some more or not, but my body was both physically and mentally exhausted. I flopped onto my bed face first after I got on my pajamas and finished munching on a small dinner.

I then turned of the lamp and laid there for a few moments, motionless. I raised my left arm and unbuckled my watch, revealing an eerie green light that was emitting from the numbers inside the metal embedded in my wrist.

**6 years 58 days 9 hours 22 seconds**

I stared at the numbers for a while. The numbers that many believed were going to lead them to the best thing in the world as others believed that this was all a fraud, a mindless device that's has been controlling society ever since the dawn of time.

The soft ticking noises that was coming from the clock gave of a beat, sounding a bit like a lullaby to me as I slowly drifted off to sleep, not looking forward to tomorrow in the slightest.

* * *

**A/N: Renka**

Kinda sad this chapter isn't as long as the last one by about one page which isn't horrible but still, kinda sad. I'm actually surprised that this chapter came out decent though. After I finished chapter one I was just like "shiiiit, um, what should we write about now cause all the juicy stuff is kinda a long way from now soooooooo, shiiiit" but I guess it's all good! But I'm worried about what to write the next chapter about now...（−＿−；)

So, Kiku had a pretty intelligent speech in this chapter (kinda two speeches) which I'm really happy that I was able to execute well. Like, I was expecting myself to be imagining all these beautiful sentences in my mind and when I was starting to type that's when the shit goes down. I was expecting that to happen so much (cause it happens so often (/ _ ; ))

I feel like my grammar was even crappier in this chapter than my last...＿|￣|○

So chapter 2 is now over aaaaaand, was it as good as you guys were hoping? I guess we'll find out soon!?

**Fun fact:** there is a gang that instead of just riding motorcycles goes around and stops crimes, fights, etc. Just imagine telling your parents you're gonna join a gang without clarifying to them its actually a good gang. Now that's gotta be priceless.

Thank you and don't forget to review! Reviews definitely motivate us to write more quickly and just saying update doesn't motivate me in the slightest so please, don't spam my inbox with those types of reviews. Thank you again!?

{I wonder if Dapanda is gonna write an author's note this time?}

Apparently not


	3. A new headache

**Chapter 3: A New Headache**

Today was actually a quite splendid day.

When I left my dorm, the sun shined brightly in the cloudless light blue sky and nicely warmed me up after being hit by the cold wind. Birds were having their final goodbye before they migrated to a warmer climate, giving the people that passed by a chance enjoy their final song. The leaves were now all red, orange and yellow, some falling down and gliding with the wind. It was a splendid day and I was planning on enjoying it to the max before the rumored terrible winter came around.

It seemed our gym teacher fortunately was thinking the same thing, and let everyone do as they pleased as long as they were enjoying the last few warm days of the year. I took this chance to just sit on the grass field and read, glancing up at the occasional bird or leaf that flew by.

The first half of school flew by very quickly yet calmingly and before I knew it, our history teacher was waving goodbye to my class as everyone left for lunch. Packing up my bags with ease, I ended up being the last one to leave the classroom and was able to walk down the hallway with a calm graceful stride for they were now empty.

But as I got my lunch and made my way to my table, it was strangely empty. No ostentatious French frog, no obnoxious "Prussian" git and no calm and dignified Japanese boy. The only one there was the cheerful long-haired Chinese boy.

When I sat down onto my normal seat, Yao quickly looked up, smiled uneasily, and went back to what he was doing. It was quite cute actually, seeing him place his hands in his lap as he turned his head desperately back and forth, looking for someone as his mouth was in a pouting puff. This must of been one of the many things that caused Kiku to overlook his usual loud demeanor.

"Have you seen Kiku today?" I looked up as Yao looked at me, still moving a bit uncomfortable, as if he had been waiting for a while.

"I'm sorry but I haven't," I replied as I looked at him. Yao looked a bit crestfallen when he received my answer but quickly recovered.

I continued eating my lunch with silence as I waited for someone to break this some-what strange silence that was going on between us. But the silence allowed me to think, think about where in the world the other three boys were. I can safely bet that the two wankers caused trouble once again, but maybe this time they actually got caught. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if the red-eyed boy got caught, especially the way he pulls pranks 24/7 like its his life, which he would debate that it is.

But what broke the silence was neither two wankers that usually join our table or the student body president that always carried a bento, but was me.

"Do you think the clocks are right?" It seems like I really do like asking that question don't I? Once again I blurted it out unexpectedly right before I was about to stuff my lunch into mouth. Not only was I a bit surprised but Yao was as well, his constant moving now coming to a stop. He then looked down, thinking more than avoiding the question as I kept staring at him.

Some more silent minutes passed, until Yao raised his head to give me his answer. Well, more like a another question.

"I want to ask you Arthur, why you would think my answer would be different from Kiku, when I am obvious dating him as well as the fact as my clock still being attacked to my wrist aru." His eyes looked straight at me, just like Kiku's when we were at the library yesterday. His normal expressive face was a bit stern as he now waited for my reply from his brief question.

I shook my head a bit as I felt my face heaten, a bit embarrassed on why I would actually ask such an obvious question. It was then my turn to shift my head to the side to avoid Yao's gaze.

"Sorry, I just-am, just-," sigh "I talked to Kiku yesterday and well-he, told me a lot of stuff that I am still confused about and, yea." I finally stuttered out as my left hand went up to itch my right hand, something I tended to do when I got nervous.

Yao too looked a bit to the side and let a soft sigh escape lips, just like how I did.

"Do you mean to ask if you think Kiku will leave me for Heracles?" My face shot up and looked at Yao, whose head was head was still turned to the side.

Was that what I meant to ask? Was that the question I wanted an answer from? I'm not sure. But I know I want an answer to something, just anything, that could clear this cloud inside of my head labeled unanswered in big bold letters.

I nodded my head as I kept staring straight at his turned face.

He then raised his right arm and lowered his head onto his palm as he balanced his head with his elbow on the table, still looking to my left. Yao's hardened face soften a bit, as the tips of his mouth curled.

Then he turned and looked at me, his ember-brown eyes shining with a bit of happiness as he grinned slightly.

"I would be upset no matter what because I love him, which I sure anyone would aru. But as long as Kiku is actually happy and is able to receive the feeling that he can only get with Heracles, then I'm fine. But do I think he'll leave me for Heracles aru? Time can only tell," He then flashed a big smile as he returned to moving his hands back into his lap and moved his head left and right.

So, did this mean that Yao had confidence in keeping Kiku away from his soul-mate? People dating people other than their soul-mate was uncommon but was still was a happening, but people abandoning their soul-mates was something that was never heard of. Taboo as you would call it. All the stories I have heard about dating and relationships have all ended with their soul-mates no matter what and ended no other way. They said that it was meant to be that way. Forever.

Soon after Yao finished talking the three missing boys waltzed into the cafeteria. Francis looking disheveled which was a sight I liked to look at for how much he loved to maintain a perfect image, Gilbert with a huge grin on his face with his arms raised up and his hands supported his head and Kiku, trying to tell them both something without being rude carrying his usual bento in his hands.

After Kiku finished talking to the two, Francis nodded his head and Gilbert put a hand on Kiku's shoulder and said something which caused the boy to sigh.

With that they finally sat down at the table, Gilbert next to me with Francis, Yao and Kiku across from us.

"Aw, Arthur! You so should have been there with us!" Gilbert exclaimed as Francis looked up.

"No thank you actually. It seems as if Francis got trampled at one point on your little adventure," I said as Francis hissed at me a bit. But instead of making a sly comment he took out his phone and started to fix his appearance. Darn, it wasn't everyday you got to admire Francis looking this messed up.

"So what did you idiots do this time? And seeing that Kiku walked in with you guys I'm guessing you guys really did get caught," I looked over at Kiku who was telling Yao something as he picked through his bento lunch.

"Oh yeah! So me and Francis went into the teachers room and there was a photocopy machine! Who wouldn't use that to your advantage?" Oh god, please don't tell me the hallways are filled with the prussian and filthy french's arse.

"But the 'photocopy my ass' trick was just way over used so I smushed Francis' face onto the photocopier, which looked awesome by the way Francis!" Francis just grunted as he continued fixing himself. Looking closely, there was a red mark on Francis' cheek, which was probably where his face was forcefully pressed. Now I wouldn't mind going into the hallway.

"But a teacher came into the room cause they heard Francis screaming like a girl and everything, so we ran out as soon as possible where we were caught by Principal Vargas and given punishment. And Kiku was with Principal Vargas so we all walked back together," Gilbert finished. This boy really doesn't stop does he? Throughout the story I was nodding my head back and forth, sighing every now and then on why they would even think up of doing such stupidity. Well, this is Gilbert we are talking about.

Lunch continued on like this with Gilbert already planning his next great scheme with Francis giving us the silent treatment and spent the rest of the time period fixing himself to be "presentable", only taking his attention off himself once to go get food.

Our break period ended with Kiku asking me if I could come by the student council room later today. With an agreeing nod I started making my way to my dreadful math class until I was stopped once again by someone pulling on my uniform coat. I turned around to see Gilbert with another smile on his face as he rummaged through his coat pocket to find something, which he pulled out. In his hand was a poorly folded piece of paper. When I took it he raised a finger up to his mouth and then turned around to walk to his next class.

I unfolded the paper with curiosity to soon be marveled at the artwork right in front of me. It was a black and white picture of Francis whose face was mercilessly crushed against a screen as his eyes were wide from the surprise and impact. I folded it back up with delicacy as I put it into my school bag and speed walked my way to math class.

Maybe the math test won't be as horrible as I'm expecting it to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bloody damn was I wrong.

So wrong.

Very wrong.

Excruciatingly wrong.

And if you're wondering, the math test went horribly.

I ruffled up my hair again as I made a deep groan. My head was now lying helplessly on the table as I thought back to when I was taking the test. Everything on the test was either 'this is exactly what he told us to look over, thank god' or 'holy shit people can solve this?', and sadly one thought came into my mind more often than the other. In other words, I bombed it.

Well, it looks like I have finally hit my first academic challenge/problem this year that was going to take more than extra studying. It seems like I was actually going to need to ask for help, which is the last thing I really want to do. Having to suck up your pride to ask for someone's help, then them knowing how much of a weakness it is for you. I hate that.

When the bell rung I stood up and tried to walk down the aisle to my teachers desk, only be cut by Alfred who was also making his way toward the desk. He then started talking to the teacher, causing me to wait anxiously for the two to finish. I felt myself bite on my lip a bit and my hand itched the each other as Alfred waved goodbye to the math teacher before he looked up at me.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kirkland?" He asked.

"Um, I have been having some difficulty comprehending the last lesson you have been teaching us and I was wonder if you would be willing to help me understand this lesson and future lessons." I said nervously.

"So you mean you're asking for like tutoring after school?" He replied informally. I nodded my head.

He then looked away from me and he furrowed his eyebrows thinking, debating. Then, he pushed his rolling chair from his desk and looked at someone else in the room that still hadn't left for their next class.

"Hey Alfred! Do you think you could tutor Mr. Kirkland?"

What?!

Alfred looked up from Mathias right before they left the door. He then trotted over to where we were and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Yea! I have time to tutor!" He grinned as the teacher nodded his head.

WHAT?!

I finally snapped out of my stunned expression and opened my mouth to refuse but the teacher looked at me.

"I don't have any time after school but Alfred will be able to help you with the lessons," He said after read my mind. He then turned around and pulled his chair back to his desk to continue on with his work.

"You hear that Artie! We can hang out even more now!"

My neck muscles puckered out as I raised my hand to my face to hold up my head before gravity caused my quickly descending head to detach from my body and thankfully let me die.

"It's Arthur."

OO0OOO0OOOOOO0OOOO0OO

I ranted so much at Kiku later that day. By the time we were both done with the extra work Kiku had, I was surprised that I could even talk. Kiku fortunately listened to everything I had to vent out without commenting, letting everything just spill out of me. Even when I was done I didn't feel any better.

There was no way that bloody git was better than me at math. Even if I was failing miserably at least I payed attention and took notes! All he fucking does is talk about the Mcdonald's menu! The only reason he is even tutoring me is because the teacher couldn't do it!

The idea of having someone I really didn't like know one of my great weaknesses as well as seeing me sucking up my pride so much was not pleasing me in the slightest.

I then suddenly kicked the wall surrounding the school while I was walking back to my dorm room with anger. I yelped back in pain as I inspected my right foot, still looking the same for I had a shoe on. Fuck brick walls for being so bloody hard.

I made it back to my room with a door slam and threw my bag onto my desk. I plugged in the electric kettle, something I brought along with me when I came to Gakuen W, for some tea as I pulled my necktie so it hung loosely around my neck.

As I waited for the water to heat up I sat down at my desk and took out the math textbook and tons of white lined paper. I don't need that bloody wankers help! I can do this on my own! I know I shouldn't have asked our teacher to begin with, all teachers do is make everything worse! I can do this, I know I can! There is nothing I can't do if I put my mind to it! I will bloody do this without that git's help and show how much I am capable of doing on my own!

With fire glowing in my eyes I flipped my textbook to some sample problems and death gripped my pencil as I looked at the problems.

That's right! I'm a bloody britain that doesn't need any americans help!

0

Colorful flower petals flew with the wind as a gust went by me. The meadow was green with colorful little patches of flowers as the sky was bright blue with slight cotton clouds gliding across great canvas.

I laughed as I felt something tickle me when I was lying down, on the soft grass blades. I jump up as fairies fly up to my shoulder, laughing along with me. These creatures had a petal dress and their wings gleamed with a different color every time the sun hit them a different way. Their laughter was like a delicate bell compared to my laugh as some sat down onto my shoulder.

At the end of the meadow, there was a creature running towards my way with great speed. It's glittering whiteness and the long pink horn on it head made the creature recognized right away as I stood up.

"Sparkle Bottom!" I yelled out as I opened my arms out for the unicorn to come Bottom came up to me and nudged my face and I hugged her neck with joy. The fairies were all around us now, some playing in the unicorn's mane and some flying around, gazing at us.

I felt something big on my shoulder all of a sudden, something big and fluffy. My eye caught another familiar figure as I kept petting the unicorn.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" I exclaimed. One of my hand reached out from the unicorn to the flying bunny and petted its soft mint-colored fur. The bunny then started to fly around me along with the fairies as the unicorn continued to nudge my hand.

This calming fun continued on with laughter as we all played together. I hadn't felt this great and free in a long time and it was not a feeling I wanted to get rid of. Happiness flowed in me as I ran through the field with the others feeling the crisp wind gloss over our skin. So much happiness and nostalgic feeling that I hadn't felt. It had been a while. It had been too long. But it was finally here.

Sparkle Bottom came up to me and nudged my cheek before he suddenly pulled away. I waited for the unicorn's next move as she opened her mouth to let out one of her beautiful neighs.

"Knock knock"

Wait what? I looked over at the unicorn with curiosity as she opened her mouth again.

"Knock knock knock knock!"

The unicorn then looked down at me and with its cute eyes as she waited for my response, which was shock.

"Sparkle Bottom? What's going on? Are you okay?" I started to raise my hand up to touch her but she opened her mouth again, letting out another knocking sound. And again. And again. Until the knocking sound became loud and desperate.

I turned my head around to look at Flying Mint Bunny that caught up with us and opened its mouth.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ARTHUR OR WE'RE GONNA BUST IT DOWN!?"

I was confused, scared and confused. What the bloody hell was going on right now? Why were the two acting weird? Why are they like this? They shouldn't be like this! There supposed to be cute not demanding and terrifying.

"FOR FUCKING JESUS SAKE ARTHUR WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DO IT!?" Flying Mint Bunny said, its face still innocent.

No, this wasn't happening, there was no way I was going to allow this to happen! I then ran away from the two creatures with everything I could muster. After a while I turned my head to see how close the two were advancing toward me. They were close. I needed to run faster.

Sparkle Bottom opened her mouth and this time let out a big thumping noise as Flying Mint Bunny starting screaming in something that sounded french. I closed my eyes tight as I kept running, faster, faster!.

Bang Bang Bang!

Darkness welcomed my eyes when I finally opened them. By the times my eyes finally adjusted to the sudden change, there was another thumping and banging coming from the other side of the room.

"I USE MY OWE ARTHUR NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!?"

Then it hit me.

I quickly jumped up and ran to my door and quickly opened, letting the two loser in. They both tumbled inside with a thump but Gilbert quickly jumped up and closed the door. A loud noise could be heard from the hallway along with some yelling that quickly passed by.

"What the bloody hell are the two of you doing?" I demanded as the two were now taking in big gulps of air.

Gilbert was on the floor leaning against the door as Francis was laying down holding onto a bag and the other covering his eyes.

The numbers 11:47 illuminated the room as I went over to turn on the lights. The lights blinded my eye as I went over to my heated kettle with a cup and a tea bag that I previously had set out for me to use while studying.

"Do you want to explain to me what you two fools did?" I asked sipping into my tea. My god was it delicious. It still did not make up for my wonderful dream I was having that was interrupted by these gits.

Francis was the first one to do something, which was raising his hand that was holding the big bag. As he raised it, a whole bunch of clinking noises were made as well as some sloshing noises. The two fools were both smiling really hard right now as I inched over to the bag.

I slowly peeled the open bag as I glanced inside. My neck then snapped suddenly as I stared back up at the two. They probably would have laughed at me when they saw my expression but they held it in to keep their breathing regulated.

"How much alcohol is in here?" I questioned as I pulled out the bottles in the bag. Gilbert was now pushing himself up as he walked over to me. Francis just kept laying down with his other arm slung over his eyes.

"I'm not sure but that sure as hell was heavy-,"Gilbert was now helping me as he pulled out bottle after bottle of different brands of alcohol which I was creating a straight line with.

"How the hell did you even do this?" I asked looking at the two.

"We got our connections you know. Well, Francis has connection to get wine while I have connections to everything else," He pushed his chest up and put his hands on his hips, trying to make himself look as 'awesome' as he proclaims to be. He just looked bloody stupid to me.

"And should I even ask why you did this?" I questioned pulling the last of the bottles from the bag. Francis had long now let go of the bag and laid in the same spot limply.

"Why, for the weekend of course!," Gilbert exclaimed admiring all the alcohol. God, this must have cost a fortune. Well these were two boys that got into this school because of their rich daddys so I guess this much isn't a problem for them.

Francis finally pushed himself up and shared a high-5 with Gilbert. He then placed an arm onto Gilbert's shoulder which he leaned against, joining Gilbert at admiring the alcohol. I sat down onto my chair as I took another sip of tea.

"When are you guys going to leave?" I questioned.

"Oh Rosbief, we won't be able to leave for a while," Francis said as he shook his head back and forth, his free hand raised up like he was holding a plate.

"And why should I not kick you out right now?"

"Cause a teacher saw us. You heard him running down the hallway. He's probably still out there screaming our names," I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Gilbert again. "And if you're planning on telling us that we can hide in our room we can't, cause he saw us. Plus, I'm using my owe right now so you really can't refuse."

I sighed in defeat as I slumped into my chair. It's too late to be dealing with these bloody gits that carried in at least 25 bottles of alcohol with them. How did I even come to become friends with these alcohol freaks?

A pop noise then echoed throughout my room. I turned to look at the two sitting men, Gilbert holding out what seemed like three beer mugs as Francis poured down wine from the freshly opened bottle. What a weird combination. After the wine was equally shared amongst the three big cups, Gilbert passed one to Francis and raised his arm out for me to grab my share. I pushed the cup away.

"Awe come on Arthur! It's Friday! Why not drink?" He said, keeping his arm raised.

"Because I have a lot of work I need to do," I replied, looking down at the work I had on my desk. The textbook laid open on the same page I left it, which was page one of the sample questions. My white lined paper was covered in number as well as many frustrated scribbles and a small wet spot which seemed to be my drool when I fell asleep. To sum it up, I fucking failed at trying to prove that britains don't need help and this bloody britain was getting really desperate.

I then started to debate between the 20-something alcohol bottles lying around and the open text book filled with unsolvable problems.

"Open up the whiskey and we'll see where this goes."

That's right, I'm still friends with these alcohol freaks because I love alcohol myself.

Alcohol freak #3 out.

* * *

**A/N: Renka**

Yay! Chapter 3 is successfully finished! Woohoo! This isn't the most chapter's I have written but this is definitely the most words I've written in any of my stories. (that have burned in the fire of disappointment) I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the other but in all honesty, there was a lot more planned for this chapter than what I present. Like, A LOT more. Let's just say we had enough content to split it into two chapters.

Okay, so story time! Once upon a time two hetalian nerds were texting as they were thinking up a title for their fanfic they were creating. There were many ideas: The perfect mistake, The imperfect world, the two rights of a broken clock, the clock ticks for the imperfect world, the tick-tock of a heart, the beating of a heart in the world of ticks, the beat of a broken clock, etc. Weeks passed with them still debating with two chapters written yet, still no title. At one point one of the hetalians just said, "hell to this" and titles the files with the story, "Fuck my life"

Summary: this story was titled "Fuck my life" for a while and ended up being on our top three picks.

Story time over!

**Fun Fact:** A 10-year-old boy saved his family in a speeding car. After his great-grandmother passed out on the wheel, he decided grab the wheel and guided it into a muddy ditch. His great-grandmother's foot eventually fell of the gas pedal and that, combined with the mud brought the vehicle to a stop. He then credits hours of Mario Kart experience for his skills.

Dapanda is probably not going to comment because she's too shy, isn't that right?

**Dapanda:** MAWHAHHAHAHHA! I'M NOT SHY! FOOL! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO STRIKE! MAWHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I have a story to tell too!

MT STORY! (its about me o.o): when i was younger and with my mom out walking in my home town saying our goodbyes, we walked in front of my towns town hall when its about to turn eight o'clock. My mom, who doesn't know that there is a bell in the town hall that rings every hour, starts to run and scream when the bell rang eight. Me, being scared from her screaming and running away from me, started running like my life depended on it.

How do i describe this without being mean...

Lets just say that if me and my mom were in a life or death situation where u had to run for the hills...my mom would be dead from the first five steps she took.

**Renka:** (￣◇￣;)

Oh and Dapanda will be "designing" the time skips O's so, yea.


	4. Monstrosities

**So, I know I'm kinda early to be posting a new chapter, but I'm having a pretty good day and decided to post a new chapter cause 'why the fuck not'. So enjoy! Don't forget reviews! please please please!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Monstrosities**

My head hurt but it wasn't horrible. Most morning I would wake up with a blistering headache and my head stuck down the toilet but I guess I didn't drink enough yesterday.

I twisted my neck as I tried to get rid of some sore muscle. In the room was at least 20 bottles still lined up neatly from when I first pulled them out, with the exception of a few empty whisky and wine bottles just laying on their side.

"Morning mon ami," Francis said as he looked up from the wall he was leaning against. He opened his mouth for a yawn and stretched himself, relieving his stiff muscles.

"Where's Gilbert?" I questioned, after making the obvious observation that he was gone. "He was gone when I left so I'm not sure," Francis replied.

We sat silent for a few seconds for the two of us were a bit too worn out to start a fight. Francis leaning against the wall as he made a circling motion with his shoulders and me awkwardly shifting my gaze to different places in my room while I leaned against my bed on the floor.

"You having trouble with math Arthur?" Before I noticed Francis was looking at all the paper that I had scattered on my desk. I tried to quickly get up to put away the embarrassing papers but my legs gave out for both of them were asleep. Francis continued to look and was now reading the math textbook.

"You don't understand how to do this?" Francis asked with both disbelief and mockery as he continued to look at my attempts.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "It's just a bump in my learning path, that's all!" Francis then looked over at me with his disturbing smile on his equally disturbing face. Sorry, disturbing was being a bit too generous.

"I guess mon petit lapin hasn't really changed from when we were kids, huh Arthur," Francis puckered his lips as he said this insult. My face quickly heated up from both embarrassment about the past and the fact that Francis was actually right.

"Well you still talk and walk and dress the same horrible way. I say you have barely changed as well!" My face still felt like it was on fire as I tried once again to push myself up. I flopped back down to the ground with a defeated "umph".

"Ah, you're so adorable when you're blushing! Too see such a soft side from you," Francis was now directly in front of me so I took the quick chance of swinging my legs to cause the frenchman to tumble down to the ground.

Even though my legs still weren't ready, my anger quickly overpowered the pain. I quickly pushed up and I jumped onto the lying Francis. And so our fight began.

The only time we stopped in this sissy/bitch fight was when Gilbert walked back into my room, staring at us both as he held his lumpy uniform jacket around him.

"Weeeeeeell, good morning you two," Gilbert awkwardly said as he kicked off his shoes with a bit too much force. He then proceeded to throw my keys back at me which answered my question on how he was able to get back in my room.

"Where did you go?" Francis questioned. Gilbert then smiled stupidly and pulled open his jacket revealing a yellow bird that flew to my desk.

"You went to go get your bloody bird?" I also questioned. The grip I had on Francis's collar loosened as I tried to make sense of the situation. "Why would you bring your bird to my dorm room?"

"Cause I felt like it," Gilbert replied carelessly and reached down and randomly chose an alcohol bottle. He then continued to pop the cap to pour himself some into his beer mug.

"You guys want some?" He questioned. As he took a drink he looked at us questionably and shook the bottle in his hand a bit. Francis was the first one to move as he pushed me away from him and picked up a random mug for Gilbert to pour alcohol into.

Soon I joined in with a shrug and we were all gulping down the last of the alcohol in the bottle. As soon as we finished that bottle Gilbert opened up another and poured us some more alcohol. And when that was empty he pulled out another bottle that we shared amongst us. This soon became a pattern and it didn't take very long for us to get drunk.

We were on our, I think, our fourth bottle that was distributed, but Gilbert raised his glass in the center of us. Francis and I quickly joined him without even thinking for a single moment and raised it near Gilberts. Gilbert then proceeded to clash our cups together to make a clunking noise as he yelled out, "Kanpai!" before drinking down his share. Normally we would have questioned Gilbert on what he just did but when we are drunk we really are not sharp. So we also gulped down our share.

OOIOOOOOOoOoOOOOOOIOO

I sloshed around my cup as I stared at the two drunks, singing horribly. Gilbert seemed to be singing in an octave higher then he should have been as Francis kept on mumbling some words and yelling out the ones he knew. Gilbert started to pet Gilbird that flew down next to him who was also singing a bit of the song.

When they finished their song Gilbert stood up and started to break down some dance moves as Francis kept making inappropriate remarks while cheering him on. He then finished his dancing in a K pose as his jazz hands shimmered down his sides. Sexual or not, it was hilarious.

"Wait guys, I need to go change," Francis said as he jumped up and walked to my bathroom. It wasn't long before he came back out, wearing nothing but a rose on his crotch.

I think I heard Gilbert scream a tiny bit as I quickly covered my eyes but still watching him from the cracks of my fingers.

"You bloody frog what the hell are you doing!" I yelled. Francis then looked like he just remembered something as he looked through the pockets of his jacket, pulling out three fuzzy cat ears. He placed one on his head and then threw the other two at us. I looked down at the blond cat ears headband and looked up to Gilbert, that was already wearing his. I thought "Okay, why not" and slid them on.

"Don't I look gorgeous mon ami?" He asked as he walked back to his spot on the wooden ground. Gilbert then started to laugh as I made a gagging noise to represent how I felt about his outfit.

Gilbert popped open a can this time then the usual bottle and drank from it, later moving away to scrunch up his face in disgust.

"Oh mein gott this beer tastes like shit!" He commented, before shrugging his shoulders and drinking some more. I looked down to my side where my tie was lying after throwing it off earlier the night before. I then picked it up and wrapped it around my head. After finished tying the tieing it I started to giggle as I moved my head back and forth watching the extra ends of the tie sway. Man was I drunk.

Gilbert crushed the beer can after finishing it as Francis pulled another bottle open to pour. Warmth enveloped around my throat as I gulped down what was left in my beer mug and motioned Francis to pour more of the alcohol. Ugh, more wine.

"Guys, guys, lets play a truth or dare," Gilbert said. "If you refuse to answer or refuse to do a dare you have to take drink. If the person does what you ask, the asker has to drink." Francis then went into a giggle fit as if he was just a pre-teen that was getting excited about maybe having their first kiss because of a dare. Gilbert took in the giggles as an approval of the game so he looked over to Francis and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Francis responded without a hesitation. "I dare you to pretend to be a cat and attack Arthur!" Gilbert said. Francis then went on all fours and lunged toward a screaming me that raised both hands up in defense. Unlike the fight we earlier had, we were tumbling around each other, just pushing and shoving. I continued on making screaming noises along with some words that sounded like "fucking git," until Francis finally went back to his original spot.

"You YOU, bloooooooooooody….fro," *hic!* "Why did you even asked him to do that?" I slurred out and looked over at Gilbert. That wanker just laughed and took a big gulp from his mug.

"Okay Arthair, truth or dare?" Francis looked over to me as if none of the previous events even occurred.

"Truth," I replied.

"Did you ever witness your parents having sex?" Oh god Francis would bloody ask a question like that. I felt my face darken as I turned my head to the side. I tried to think up of a lie but drunk me loved to be honest.

"I heard them once if that's what you're asking…." I mumbled out as I took a drink from my glass. Even though it wasn't my turn to take a sip I needed that extra alcohol in my system after that question.

"Heh, my parents sucked at being quiet at night," Gilbert said before he started to laugh. "My little bro would come into my room asking if he could check on my parents cause he was worried. I figured he could handle the truth cause I was able to handle it and I am only 2 years older than him so I told him." Gilbert laughed again as he continued on with his story. "He usually has this calm and reserved expression but that was the most I ever saw him show this much emotions. He looked funny, real funny."

"He never stopped pestering mom and dad after that and would just ask them without sugar coating anything if what I told little Luddy was exactly what they were doing. Man did I get grounded for that." Gilbert finished his story with pointing his mug toward me, silently telling me that it was my turn.

"Oh um, truth or dare Gilbert?" I questioned. Gilbert though for a bit before he said, "Dare"

"I dare you to rip your shirt open!" came out of my mouth before I had time to register what told him to do. Francis gave out his annoying "Honhonhon" laugh as he looked over to me.

"You know if you wanted to see a chest that much you could have just looked at me," He said as he made a hand gesture giving attention to his chest.

"Just shut up frog. I didn't ask him cause I wanted to see his chest. It was just the only good thing my mind could think up of." I said as I watched Gilbert stand up.

He breathed deeply for a few seconds before he puffed out his chest and pulled his shirt half open, like superman. It was a rather funny sight, seeing Gilbert with his mouth opened in a weird way, lunging forward a bit and ripping his shirt half open as Francis fell back onto his back after getting hit unintentionally by a few buttons.

Before I knew it my laughter filled the room which was joined with Gilberts. Francis got back up and threw one of my bed pillows at me which I quickly and easily deflected with my hands as I pulled up my mug for a drink.

. . .OO

We were all lying down now, our heads touching each other in a circle. If we weren't shit faced before well we were now as Gilbert continued to drink more of the disgusting beer. Gilbird was on Gilbert's chest that was half ripped from my dare and Francis remained in his disturbingly revealing outfit. Gilbert and I questioned him several more times on why he would wear only that, only to reply with, "I wanted to show my greatness to my amis on how much they're missing out of when I am forced to wear those horrible school uniforms."

We laid there silently as we watched the ceiling for a few moments. It was one of those silent moments that wasn't awkward or strange. It felt nice knowing you didn't need to entertain your friends constantly so they won't leave you, that all of this was just naturel. It felt peaceful.

"Let's prank someone," Gilbert said out of the blue as he petted Gilbird.

"Sure why not," Francis and I replied at the same time, me slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"Who do you guys wanna do?" The Prussian questioned. Both of us shrugged our shoulders and looked over to Gilbert, who was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Arthur you chose. You can be pretty handy when it comes to owes unlike Francis who just bitches when I ask him to do something." Francis hissed at Gilbert and I probably would have as well if I wasn't so immersed in the idea of making someone's life a living hell right now. I pushed myself up as my mouth twitched into a creepy smile saying, "Alfred."

Gilbert pushed himself up, also with a smile as he said, "You sure do hate this poor kid. What did he ever do to you?"

"Just an annoying brat that annoys the bloody hell out of me." I replied. Gilbird flew and landed on my shoulder as Gilbert pushed himself up, dusting off his pants as if we were lying down long enough to even start to collect dust. He held a hand out for Francis and helped him sit up as he said, "Wait here guys. I'll be back with some stuff then."

And he was gone like that.

Francis and I took turns petting the bird as well as exchanging insults as we waited for Gilbert to return back. I guess no matter how drunk Gilbert is, he can still successfully think up of prank which is actually pretty amazing. Like, I couldn't do math problem that Francis said he could easily do, sober. I really need to get my game back.

Gilbert came back almost as soon as he left, carrying a bag and two buckets. "You guys carry the bucket and I'll carry the bag. I found out where his room is so come on."

The two of us pushed ourselves up and picked up a bucket, not even putting on our shoes as we walked out the door.

"Are you seriously not going to wear anything other than that rose?" I questioned looking at Francis up and down. He struck me a pose as I watched before answering, "It's called stealth mon ami. I wont be making as much noise as you fools. Plus, you're still wearing the necktie around your head."

And so I was still wearing it. As well as the cat ears I received from Francis earlier today. Speaking of earlier today, what time was it now? I looked down at my wrist watch and looked at the shorthand to find that it was only 2.

"We got lucky guys. His room is right by the stairs so we can run away quickly if someone comes," Gilbert said with Gilbird on his shoulder as we neared the stairs to go up.

When we went one floor up, we sat near the top of the stairs as Gilbert watched and waited for some people in the hallway to leave. I looked down into the bucket and tried to figure out what was inside for the clear top had a bit of condensation on it. It was….light brown.

"Sooooooo, how are we getting inside the room?" Francis questioned as. We both watched Gilbert as his naturally pale face turned even paler and his eyes widened to the point that it seemed like his eyes would just pop out. I guess even Gilbert, the god of pranks would forget some very key stuff when he was drunk.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice questioned behind us. The three of us quickly turned our heads to see who it was, Francis almost dropping his bucket, Gilbert starting to freak out, and me, struggling to see who it was for my necktie was blocking my sight.

There was a tall man standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at us. He had curly brown hair and tanned skin, fully dressed and carrying a duffel bag.

The boy then noticed Gilbert, who was sweating bullets and said, "Are you guys pranking someone?"

God damn me for being so honest because I ended up nodding my head answering his question. Francis then smacked my shoulder, notifying me of what I was doing. I quickly stopped.

"Who are you guys pranking?" The boy asked, with what seemed more like curiosity then wanting to actually get us in trouble, which may have been the cause of me blurting out who. But then again it may just be me who was too honest when drunk.

"Alfred." I received two smacks this time, one from Francis and the other from Gilbert.

"Holy shit really! Are you guys seriously doing Alfred? Can I help you?" The boy was now jumping up the stairs with balls of excitement on his feet. If he was a dog I bet I wouldn't be able to see his tail for how fast it would be wagging.

Gilbert and Francis continued to watch the boy in shock. It seemed like I would have to make the first move.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I jumped up, quickly sitting back down before the people in the hallway would notice me, if they were still there.

"This is great I've been wanting to get back at that kid for a while now!" He exclaimed. Francis and Gilbert finally snapped out of their dazed expression, Gilbert's face finally returning back to his natural pale color.

"Just wait here, I'll go open the door." The boy said as he jumped around us and unlocked a door. Wait, let me clarify that. THE door. He started to make a gesture signaling us to come in the room quickly as we fast walked in a wobbly motion.

"You're his roommate?" Francis dumbly asked. I sure if it was someone other than this boy they would have given themselves a face palm.

"Yea! And because of him all my stuff gets thrown around and taken. This is great! Oh, I'm Antonio by the way," He said as he raised his hand toward us. We just stared at him blankly with a stupid expression trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Gilbert was the first one to take his hand.

"And I'm Gilbert the awesome. Nice to meet you Antonio!" Francis went next.

"I like your outfit amigo," Antonio said. Francis face then beamed up with light as a huge smile appeared on his face. He then turned to Gilbert and I, shaking Antonio's hand and patting his back as he said, "This man knows style unlike you stupid fools!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to the side to look at the necktie that hung from my face. Heh, why do I even still have it on?

We soon got to work as Gilbert ended up being leader in command, which he was really good a even though he kept losing his balance or forgetting what he was going to say. He was a pretty good drunk, unlike Francis and I that ended up being sent to stand out and watch the two others to do the work for we kept messing up our jobs. Well, at least we got it done.

Our contraption consisted of many things. There was a blow horn tapped onto the door to welcome the opener with a loud noise, and when he walks forward his feet would get tripped and wrapped with saran wrap and will fall to the ground. There are two strings on the ground that when pulled will cause the two buckets being hung on the ceiling to tip over and spill onto whatever is below them, hopefully Alfred. One of the buckets is filled with maple syrup and the other was full of cheeseballs. Apparently those were the only things Gilbert had left in his pranking storage room in god knows where. Now, we were all just crossing our fingers that this plan will be a successful as Gilbert said it would be.

We left quickly and returned back into my room. Antonio ended up tagging along with us for it wasn't like he could stay in his room without getting caught up in the prank that was originally set up for someone else. And even if he didn't get caught, he would surely end up getting part of the blame for being in the room.

When we got the alcohol distributed evenly between four people, we went into a drinking frenzy again. And a truth or dare frenzy.

At one point Gilbert got dared to scream at someone out the window which he proceeded to do and yelled at a poor fellow that was hanging around on campus, "Ich ficke deine Schwester!" and sat back down.

During a weird conversation between "who would you fuck" we heard a blow horn go off followed with a loud thump and yelling. We were all giggling like little girls as we continued to hear the stream of curses that could probably be heard throughout the whole building.

We said cheers to that and continued drinking, until we were all passed out. Francis wearing only a weird rose that nobody was sure how it stayed on, Gilbert with his shirt half ripped open and a bird snuggling into his chest, Antonio that at point had tied his uniform jacket around his neck like a cape and his left side of his pants rolled up to his knees, and me with a necktie tied around my head. We all fell asleep surrounded by empty bottles and crushed cans while wearing the cat ear headband.

OOOO...OOOOOOO...OOOO

The best part about getting drunk was being able to let go of everything and enjoy the moment.

The worst part about getting drunk was the non stop feeling of the ungodly amount of pain that felt like the devil himself was cracking open your head to inspect your brain to see why you would ever get so drunk. Also knows as the hangover.

I wasn't much of a throw up person when it came to alcohol. If I had enough I would throw up but what was the worst thing about my hangovers were the terrible migraines and the empty stomach.

After an apparently horrendous incident with a student cooking something in their dorm room on a stove that ended with a fire, the principal took out every fridge, stove, and oven in the students dorms and created a big cooking area where there were multiple stove and fridges for the whole dorm to share. The food there was constantly stocked with items and if you wanted something particular you could specifically ask for a delivery of it. But every student was only allowed to specifically ask for one thing.

As I went to my cupboard for some advil that I quickly swallowed, I continued to look for something that I am sure I would die if I didn't have. And luck has it, it seems that I used up all my tea bags.

Sure has it, my specific item I ask for was a special brand of tea bags that just made tea the most delicious thing in the world. And I was sure that I would die if I didn't have any right now because of this darn migraine.

I untied the necktie from my head and pulled on a too big hand-me down sweatshirt I received from one my brothers as I put on my shoes to go to the dorm kitchen for some food and tea. I didn't worry about leaving the trio behind because they weren't actually here anymore. When I woke up this morning I found a note that stated that the three of them were invited to a party in which they went to while I was asleep. And thankfully took all the alcohol with them, leaving no evidence of alcohol even been drunk here, except for one empty beer mug sitting in my sink.

I finally started to make my way to the first floor after grabbing my keys.

When I made it to the dorm kitchen I noticed that I was not alone. A silver haired girl with a navy blue ribbon tied on her hair sat at one of the kitchen islands looking down at her phone. She wasn't wearing a school uniform but who would wear that on a sunday? I know I wouldn't. Either way I have never seen her before.

The girl looked up when she heard the door open and stared at me for a while. I tried to ignore her piercing gaze as I rummaged through the cardboard box lined up on the wall for my tea bags. After pulling that out I looked through the fridge to find some frozen food that I could just microwave and quickly eat. The only thing I found was a box of hot pockets.

I sighed as I pulled the frozen bar and stuck it in the microwave for two minutes. While waiting, I looked around, my gaze returning back to the girl. She was still staring at me as if evaluating, calculating my next move. I felt shivers go down my spine.

"What are you staring at?" I finally said, trying to sound as cold as I could which I think I failed for instead of turning away like a normal human being, she just kept staring me.

"Who are you?" I then questioned. I might as well make small talk while I wait for this american monstrosity to be ready for eating.

"Who are you?" She then questioned back. Annoyance boiled inside me a bit as I stared back. I guess I'll drop small talk then.

Silence loomed over us as I stared at the microwave watching the seconds count down. 1:15, 1:14, 1:13, 1:12-

"Hey, I'm looking for Room 811, do you think you could tell me where that is?" She asked. 811 is a building over, what is she doing here?

Before I could answer someone else entered the kitchen. It was a tall and big silver haired man that had what seemed like a thick scarf wrapped around his neck. I guess some people are already getting ready for the cool weather. I then made a self note to myself that I should also get ready.

The girl then jumped from her seat and ran to the man. It seemed that she was holding him tightly because of the uncomfortable expression he was making.

"Natalia! You need to loosen your grip because I can't breath," the man said as he tried to pull the girl away from his body.

"No brother! I thought I lost you, I was so worried!" Natalia exclaimed, holding him even tighter. The man let out a choked cough as he gave up pulling her off. The beeping of the microwave went off and the man now looked up, his purple eyes questioning me. He then started to laugh.

"Whose this?" He asked as Natalia looked up. "No one," she replied with no hesitation. He stared at her for a bit longer until he started to laugh again.

"Does he know what going on?" He asked. What's going on? I felt myself panic a bit as I tried to distract myself with getting my hot pocket from the microwave.

"Hey big brows, you have a dick-butt on your face," Natalia said in a bit of a demanding voice. "There, I told him. Can we go to my room now big brother?" The brother then nodded with a strained smile on his face as the two left the kitchen.

I was still standing there, a bit stunned. What did she say? Dick-what? I ran to my dorm room with my dinner and tea which was thrown onto my counter as I went to my bathroom mirror. Then I saw it.

There, on my face, was a monstrous looking creature. It was like a cucumber with arms and legs with a fucking smug smile on his face. Not only that but it had these huge buttox that obviously had a dick coming out of the creature's arse the wrong way.

That wasn't the only thing that was on my face. It seems like someone took a sharpie and just drew in my eyebrows, making them look even bigger than they originally are as well as making dots where my freckles are. On my other cheek had the words written, "I have claimed your lower regions!"

With that my fist met the wall next to the mirror and felt pain shoot up though my arm. Now I am really curious to see if tea can actually fix my day.

* * *

**A/N: Renka**

Heeeeeey wazzaaaaaap brahs! Near 20,000 words! Yay! So this is literally the most followers I have ever gotten even if u add all my past story followers together! I gotta ask though, do most people favorite and follow stories? Cause I usually only do one or the other…..

So next chapter will have more ArthurxAlfred action that's not so friendly. Just a heads up guys, it may be a while until Arthur really starts to show his feelings. Like a long while.

Next update will be the start of a new mini (I guess) arc so yea.

Just to tell you guys, my number one fear of writing after butchering characters and their interactions, is writing stuff that isn't funny. Like I actually have a genuine fear of writing stuff that people just skim through cause it's boring. I don't know if other authors feel this way but yea. And it's not like I can judge it because I'm the one who wrote it and Dapanda can't either cause we planned it out together. There is no surprise for either of us.

So the BTT is now formed!

And any of you guys that are confused on what was on Arthur's cheek, honestly go look up dick-butt. It's the most messed up thing in the world. But I still love it

Natalia has finally entered the story which makes me happy. Dapanda and I honestly both really do love her and I think she deserves to be in a lot more fanfiction.

Please review! I love reviews, well what kind of author doesn't? But I don't know, maybe I'll do something special and post a chapter earlier than scheduled. Who knows. Anything could happen. *whispers* I'll be waiting.

I have no idea if any of you guys are interested but if you wanna you could check out My tumblr. I just post hetalia shit and funny stuff so if you like that come check it out! My account it juststabmewithaspatulaalready and Dapanda's is Oreo-otaku.

You guys are also allowed to private message me if you wanna. I love getting to know people so if you wanna just kill time I'll be here! I can also give you tips but I'm not sure if they will be that helpful...

**Fun Fact:** A 42-year-old Russian fisherman was brutally attacked by a bear, but he was suddenly saved when the ringtone his granddaughter installed on his mobile phone went off and Justin Bieber's "Baby" sent the bear running back to the woods.

Hit it Dapanda!?

**Dapanda: **Sup bros or brahs whatever floats ur boat! To get straight to the point, i have a great story to tell today, heads up its about me again!

My story: A few days ago, when i was taking a shower, cleaning my body like normal people do when they take a shower, a bug goes flying up my nose. Fun fact about me i HATE bugs with a burning pastion in my heart and when the bug went up my nose, in a shower, when i least expected any bug to be near me, simply put i flipped shit (am i allowed to swear? If not sorry). Normal people if they find a bug in there shower would maybe scream a bit then continue their showering or even kill the bug but me nawww i run out of my bathroom running and screaming like i just saw a ghost. My cat was scared, my neighbors if they heard me (they probable did) were scared out there mind by sudden loud noises, and there i was naked and afraid running around my house...

Thank god no one took a video of that

**Renka:** why the fuck are you telling our follows this. And yes you can use swears

**Dapanda:** Great cuz i was holding back a lot of them. Mahahhahahah!


	5. Boobies

Chapter 5: Boobies

If I was to choose one word to describe my morning, it would be shit. I still felt a second-hand blistering headache booming inside my head as I splashed water onto my face, waking myself up as soon as possible. I looked down at my watch, feeling an urge to panic as for there was only about 10 minutes left before school starts. With that, I quickly got changed and left my dorm room, craving for tea.

My footsteps made a fast rhythm as I ran by the brick wall to my school. Unlike Friday, the sky was dark and everything felt depressing. Most of the birds were gone and the wind now just felt cold, not refreshing and cool. November was coming soon and the infamous cold weather was inching closer to us by the second.

I stumbled through the front doors of the school right as the bell rang, warning students that they should start going to their first class. I leaned forward a bit for air as I walked, thankful that I was able to make it to school on time. My attendance record was perfect and I was planning on keeping it that way for a while.

English was definitely a great class to have in the morning, but truthfully I was not in the mood of doing anything today. But sadly, PE didn't let me get away with doing nothing that easily.

Because of the cold weather, we were moved to the indoor gymnasium for more running and stretching. Which I didn't mind until our gym teacher started talking about how our next lesson/course after basketball was going to be swimming. I felt the blood rush from my face as I kept staring at my teacher, horror written everywhere.

Swimming was something I have never had the time to learn. Because of the place my family lives, there was absolutely no need to know how to swim and we didn't need to waste money on something I really didn't care much about.

After that treacherous class, I quickly changed and headed over to my history class for probably another boring lesson. I sat down in my normal window seat and leaned onto my hand after I pulled out my notebook and utensils. Class quickly started while I stared out the window, watching leaves fall and get caught up in passing winds.

Then someone opened the closed classroom door, shushing my teacher from the lesson he was trying to teach. The classroom was now completely silent, not the working silent but the interested silent.

I looked up from the window and faced the front of the classroom to see what was going on, only to have horror written over my face for the second time today. There, talking with my history teacher was a certain silver haired girl that had a navy blue ribbon on, with a Gakuen W uniform.

They talked for a bit. In the process, my teacher took out an attendance paper to check something before nodding his head in agreement to whatever Natalia told him. Then he proceeded to point a finger toward my direction as she looked over.

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked my way, before looking down at the ground and walking towards me. Next to me was no one, an empty seat. Darn.

When she reached our joined table, she eyed me for a moment before pulling out the chair and plopping down onto the seat. The class quickly resumed as I looked back down at my notebook, ready to take notes on something I probably already know.

"You don't have your dick-butt anymore," She said, her arms crossed as she was leaned back against her chair. She kept staring at the front board as I felt a vein threaten to burst from being reminded of such a horrible memory of the day before.

After noticing the vandalization those bloody wankers did to me, I scrubbed my face hard. I was successfully able to remove everything they did to my face for they thankfully used sharpie. But my face did feel a bit coarse from all the scrubbing. And after that, I drank my cup of tea to calm me down after I swore that I would get my vengeance on those two.

"Why do you say that? Of course I would wash it off, like any normal being," I replied, happy for myself that I was able to stay calm and composed.

"It fitted you, really. With those big eyebrows and shaggy hair, I couldn't have thought up of anything more ridiculously fitting," she said quickly before she huffed out a breath of dry laughter, her eyes still remaining on the whiteboard.

My cheeks heated up as I gripped my pencil. Don't get angry, don't get mad. Don't get angry, don't get mad.

It seemed that as I kept chanting to myself about not allowing my feeling to get the best of me, Natalia leaned in and looked straight into my face. I felt myself petrified in the spot as I waited for her next action, wanting to move back desperately. She then snickered.

"You might as well have two caterpillars crawling on your face," she commented before moving back into her previous position, with now a devilish smile.

"MR. KIRKLAND! Is there a problem?" Our teacher asked as he looked at me, disappointed. I looked around to see that I was now standing up. My hands were tingling a bit from the harsh contact they made with the table. A thick, embarrassed blush coated my face as I looked down at the floor, also disappointed in myself.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I am sorry that I interrupted the lesson sir," I quickly said as I sat down onto my chair. Our teacher continued on with the lesson. I tried to take notes, only to quickly get bored and give up. I ended up staring at my watch for most of the lesson, hoping that I would have some sort of psychic powers to fast forward time. Time to time, I ended up sneaking a glance at Natalia, who sat in her chair with a sour scowl, showing some frustration and disappointment. When the bell rang, she was the first one out.

Everyone was at our table by the time I made it there, with an extra person. There sitting next to Gilbert and Francis was Antonio, who they seemed to have taken quite a liking to. The sight of the two wankers quickly caused my emotional bottle to pop open as I furious walked over to my seat and placed my lunch down. Then, I quickly grabbed onto Francis and Gilberts tie as I pulled their faces toward mine, their heads bonking into each other as a pained expression spread through their face, before a shocked one.

"Why. The. Bloody. Fucking. Hell. Did. You. Do. That?" I said through my clenched teeth while staring at the two confused boys. They both looked at each other as they looked for an excuse, knowing that at this point it wasn't a laughing matter anymore.

"Come on Arthur. You don't want to make a scene now do you?" Francis nervously said as he raised his hands up in defeat. He knew he was bloody fucked and he was going to get bloody fucked.

"You wanna fucking test me smelly beard?" I tauntingly said as I then awaited for their reply. The two then gulped synchronously. My grip on their ties hardened as I pulled their faces closer to mine, telling them to think up of an answer, quickly. Neither of them said anything for some time as sweat trickled down their faces.

"It was just a joke Arthur, we're sorry. We thought that it would be funny, but truthfully Antonio was also a part of this," Antonio perked up with surprise when he heard his name being mentioned in this death zone that consisted of Francis, Gilbert and I. He raised his hands and shook his head back and forth, denying the fact that he had any part in this mischief. Even if he was, I really couldn't get mad at him because I didn't know him enough to unleash this un-gentleman like manner onto him.

"Yeah, come on Arthur. We won't do this again so just let us off the hook this time. Look we're uber sorry," Gilbert pleaded, with Francis nodding along. I smirked a bit knowing that I had the upper hand to this conversation. I planned on using it to my fucking full advantage.

I pulled them closer again as I whispered, "then you better," before pulling their ties down, and yelled out, "FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!?"

The wanker's heads collided into the table before they stumbled back into their seats, both nursing their now reddening foreheads. Neither of them said anything more than, "Oh my fucking lord that hurts" and a few hisses as I watched them victoriously. It was until I finally sat down onto my seat did I notice that the whole cafeteria was watching us with curiosity, probably because this was the first huge fight that has happened here other than the cat fights for the bloody american. I looked around as others turned back to return to what they were previously doing, avoiding my glare.

Soon, the cafeteria returned to its normal state of noisiness as I started to pick at my lunch. I stared with admiration at the two wankers still in distress in front of me. Francis' face was in a pout as Gilbert kept glaring at me.

Before the mood could get any sour than it was already, Kiku got up, gaining all of our attentions.

"Um, I know that this may be a bit too much to ask for you guys, but the school is planning on having a halloween party this Friday and I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind coming after school today to the student council room to think up of some ideas for the event. I completely understand if you do not have time but it will be greatly appreciated to get some of the opinion of other people so I really am hoping that you guys can come," he quickly said.

Then, Gilbert quickly got up from his seat beaming with excitement as he started to ramble on with about every good idea that he was thinking up off. Kiku seemed rather surprised by his sudden outburst, but smiled. The whole table erupted with conversation on different ideas for the event, diminishing the sour atmosphere that was previously plaguing the table. When the bell rung for our next class, Kiku showed a rather unusually big smile as he waved to all of us goodbye and left with Yao to his next class.

And with that, I proceeded into another treacherous class for another lesson that I probably wouldn't be able to comprehend in the slightest. Sometimes I wonder, how true can a statement be? Apparently, so true to the point that cats might as well be able to fly.

I tried to get as much notes as I could in this lesson only go in vain for once again, because of two annoying people talking loudly in front of me.

If I wasn't going to be able to pay attention to class, I might as well use this time productively. And so I began on thinking of many ideas for the upcoming halloween party. Streams of ideas and costs flowed through my mind just as quickly as time apparently, for the only time I can back to reality during that whole class was at the end when I was interrupted by someone after the ringing of the bell.

"Hey Arthur!" A cheerful voice rang through my ears. I quickly looked away from my notebook that should have had math notes, and up at the overly-cheerful american. Honesty, who's this cheerful on a Monday?

"Hello Jones. What would you like from me?" I blatantly said, looking down at all the notes I made for the party.

"So, I was wondering when would be a good time for the tutoring," He asked, while waving goodbye to some of his friends. That's right, I was going to get tutoring from him instead of the teacher because he was busy.

"Well, I can't do it after school today but I'm free the rest of the week," I said, folding up my notebook before packing it into my bag.

"Alright. I have football practice so I won't be able to come until about 4:30 anyway. And the library is fine right?" He asked genuinely.

"Yeah that should be fine,"

"Okay then! Oh do you have a phone?" He questioned. I bobbed my head to the side a bit. "So I can like, text you?"

10 minutes from here, in the room 547 on my desk next to my math textbook is my phone, that was given to me before I left to attend Gakuen W and hasn't really been touched since.

"No," I said. "You know you d-"

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow after school then!" He said as he interrupted me and quickly left. My forehead lightly hit the edge of my desk as I sighed before I pushed myself up and made my way to the last class of the day.

OOOooOooooooOOOOOOoOooO

The next day was no better. The sky was completely grey, clouds threatening to spill water any second, mirroring my mood. History class consisted of even more disputes with Natalia than actual lessons. She also sadly ended up winning most of the disputes, leaving me either flabbergasted, stuttering for an insult to return or become a void of rage. She left the room with a smirk, mocking me with victory unlike Alfred, who mocked me with stupidity.

Lunch was pretty normal if you minus out a fight that occurred near the end. But this time we had nothing to do with it.

It happened while our table was having a heated discussion about we should have up in the balcony for the upcoming event. Suddenly, a scream sliced through the room, as two figures collided onto the floor. Many got up to see who was participating in the fight for we weren't given much of a warning that one was starting.

On the floor was a brunette that was flailing, desperately trying to get an obviously dominating girl off of her. The girl on top kept the other on the ground, her long silver hair flowing everywhere.

The girl continued to scream and yell as Natalia straddled her on the floor and shoved her arm hard against the brunette's throat. She went quiet, trying not provoke Natalia any further as she stooped down and whispered something in her ear.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH!? GET FUCKING OFF OF ME!?" The brunette cried, raising her arms up and hit Natalia across the cheek with her clenched fist. She then went silent, horrified of what she may have done as Natalia slowly turned her head, blood dripping down her lip. Natalia looked down at the girl with chin raised up as she mouthed the words that seemed to be, "I warned you" in a taunting tone.

Before anything else could happen Natalia was picked up by a certain silver haired man who tightly held her arms by locking his arms around hers. She kicked her legs up as she tried to struggle free from the big man's tight lock. She continuously shouted, "Let me go Ivan!" Another silver haired girl came up, who had short hair, a headband and some hairclips. But, her most defined feature was her enormous jugs that seemed to bounce every second, defying gravity.

"Oh mon dieu," Francis mumbled out as he watched her. Poor girl, having to deal with the whole cafeteria staring at her jugs rather than trying to help out the panicking brunette and violent silver haired girl.

Natalia was soon taken out of the room with Ivan and the other girl as some people then started to crowd around the brunette, questioning her about everything. After a while, she got fed up and stood up screaming, "SHE'S JUST A CRAZY BITCH THAT DOESN'T KNOW HER FUCKING PLACE!" and stomped out of the cafeteria.

The place stayed eerily silent as I sat back down onto my seat, looking down at my lunch. I picked up my fork and pushed a carrot into the sauce on my plate, not really having much of an appetite to eat anymore. It seemed like the whole cafeteria didn't really know how to resume to how things were previously for the place stayed silent. In front of me, Francis still was wide-eyed as he started making an air bump motion on his chest and Gilbert lightly squished the air. Antonio just looked plain shocked and scared as Kiku and Yao looked at each other, concerned.

I have never seen a fight like that before.

Fortunately the bell rung, freeing us from the depth of silence as the cafeteria started chattering back up to its normal volume. The trio finally snapped out when I went to go put away my plate and waved goodbye to me. After saying my farewell to the trio I pulled myself to math class and slumped onto my seat in defeat. I buried my face into my arms as I kept my head down on the table, wishfully hoping that maybe luck will be on my side today and allow me to die.

Which of course did not happen in the slightest.

Class then started with the usual annoying two gits and my failed attempts to understanding the lesson, but sadly ended a bit differently.

Our teacher decided to hand back our test that we had last Friday.

Well fuck-a-doodle-do.

My hand was gripped tightly onto my test, crumpling the sides a bit as I started at the top, burning a hole with my intense gaze.

There was a big fat 57 at the top, underlined twice as if my math teacher wanted me to feel even more miserable about the score than I already was.

I shoved the test in my bag and buried my head into my arms again, letting my eyes rest until the bell rung. I then quickly got up and left, embarrassment and shame pumping through me.

OOOoOOOOoo00ooOOO

I was looking down at the costs of stuff we wished to get at the halloween party with Kiku, before something hit me.

I looked down at my watch; 5:15.

Shit.

"Oh my god Kiku I am so sorry but I have to go right now!" I quickly said as I scrambled toward the exit. Before Kiku could even say his goodbyes to me I was out the door, running down the hallway and down the stairs to the library.

When I finally made it, I leaned against the wall to let myself breathe the air that I couldn't receive when running. After taking a breather I walked around the library, looking at the table for a sign of Alfred. And there he was, on a table that was on the second floor, deep inside the maze of bookshelves.

I quietly walked up, seeing if he was angry about my lateness. He was leaning back in his chair with his fingers drumming the table, an obvious sign that he was bored and had been waiting for a while.

"Hello Jones," I said after I sucked up my shame. He then turned around and smiled, his eyes giving off a scowl. "I am very sorry that I am late but I am a rather busy man."

I then scowled internally at myself, for not being able to just properly apologize. But then again, its not like I really asked him to do this for me.

"Okay then," He said as he pulled out a math textbook from his backpack. I then proceeded to sit in the seat across from him, receiving a questioning glance.

"You sure you wanna sit there?" He asked as he lowered his head down to look at the book.

"Yes," I said positively. He sighed a bit as he pulled out a white-lined paper and wrote down a number before handing both the textbook and the paper to me.

"I have no idea how bad you are so we can just start on this example question." He said as he pulled out his phone to fool around as I did the problem.

With all the life energy I had I tried my best to complete the problem and was successfully able to get a solid answer, making myself feel proud. I guess I may not really need the bloody americans help after all!

I then pushed the textbook and the paper back to Alfred, who began to examine the solution. I proudly watched with a smile as he went through my work, going back and forth between the textbook and my work. I leaned back in my chair with my arms folded as I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face. I might as well be shining!

"What the fuck did you do?" rang through my ears as I felt both my pride and dignity shatter. I jolted up and leaned forward, my brows furrowing as I looked at the american.

"What do you mean?" I more or likely demanded then questioned.

"Well first of all, you somehow got rid of all of the variables, which isn't supposed to even happen. The whole point of this problem is to find the variable." He said with emphasis on the word find.

I stared at the textbook with disbelief, only to find the words, "find the variable" written in the instructions for the problem. Alfred continued to ramble on, his words going into one ear and coming out the other. He then noticed that I was not paying attention to him and quickly picked the textbook and the paper up.

I looked up in surprise as I watched Alfred walk over and sit down in the chair next to me.

"What are you doing?" I quickly asked as I sat back down, aiming near the edge from nervousness.

"Showing you how to do it correctly, obviously," He said as he started to write out the problem again.

"So right here you have to isolate the number with the variable you want to find the answer by having the two equations with the y variable cancel each other out, creating a new equation without the y variable, you got it?" He asked in a bit of a childish tone.

"Oh course I understand that much I'm not stupid," I said in a bit angrily. Alfred looked over to me with one eyebrow raised with "are you serious?" written with sharpie on his face.

"Well, if that was the case Artie then you wouldn't be having problems with math and having to ask for a tutor," He replied, his face hidden away from my gaze as my eyes widened. If my emotions were a pot of water right now, I am positive there would be nothing in there for the liquid would have instantly turned into steam from the heat of anger inside of me.

"It is Arthur and the only reason you are actually tutoring me is only because our teacher told us too." The words just seemed to pour out of my mouth as Alfred looked back at me, surprised. "I never even bloody asked to get tutoring from you to begin with, I asked our teacher!"

"Either way I was asked by our teacher to give you lessons for extra credit!" Alfred yelled a bit as he pushed himself up from his chair in which I soon joined.

"Thank God I was here to be of your assistance! For you to get your bloody extra credit points that you need!"

"Dude, it's only because you happened to ask our teacher for help right when I was in need extra credit. Plus, I probably understand these lessons the most in our class!"

Rage blinded my vision as the emotions from Friday surged through me, scratching and gnawing at my skin, trying to be set free.

"You understand this the most?!" I placed my hand over my eyes as a dry laugh escaped my mouth. "Dont make me laugh! The only thing you ever do in that bloody class is talk about the new gossip that is spreading through the school and the your new craving for McDonald. McFuckingDonalds!? Are you kidding me?! You couldn't think of a place that at least has bloody decent food that won't be killing you after every bite? And now you're telling me that you truly understand all this bullcrap math. Well then, I might as well be a bloody american who only eats hamburgers and plays the worst sport in the world, AMERICAN FOOTBALL! My god! You're killing like a sixth if your brain cells just to get to a line!"

"Shut it Limey! I shouldn't be getting a single bit of criticism from someone that can't even get an easy ass math problem. At least this hamburger eating, football playing american can do simple math problems like this in his fucking sleep!" He hands clenched onto the edge of table strongly as he was leaned forward a bit.

"Well fuck you! I should have never asked for you help in the beginning! I would rather fail that class than-"

"Will the two of you just shut up already?!" I felt myself pant desperately as I turned my head to see a woman standing near our table. Her arms were placed on her hips as she looked at us with an annoyed expression. " The two of you are so loud that the whole library can hear you guys screaming at each other, and this library is huge boys." She raised a hand as she placed her forehead on it and sighed.

"Why don't the two of you just head back toward your dorm rooms and rest for the rest of the day okay? I know neither of you guys are normally like this so I won't kick you out of the library but just, drop it today okay?" I stared at her for a few moments, recollecting everything that happened in this quick heated verbal fight, before nodding my head in agreement.

Alfred on the other hand quickly picked up his bag and left, the two of us behind.

"Oh my, that boy really needs to learn to control his strength," the librarian said as she her hands glossed lightly over the wooden table.

There in the corner of the beautiful tan colored wood was a few indents that looks like small pointed mountains, showing a big similarity to a row of fingers.

I then made a mental note never to get into a physical fight with that wanker.

oOOOO000OOOOOOOo

The rest of the week didn't go as swell as I would have truly liked for it to have gone. For some reason Alfred was able to convince me in having one more tutoring lesson together on Thursday after a quick apology about losing his cool, which also ended with complete disaster from the emotionally unstable american. This time the librarian told us not to come back for the rest of the week.

The day after the fight in the lunchroom, we had a class seat change in history and I ended up placed one seat away from being face to face to my history teacher while Natalia was placed near the back. I was a bit disappointed that I wasn't going to be able to ask her about what happened yesterday, but it's not like I was that interested in finding out anyway.

Right now, everything was pissing me off. The hallways were too crowded, the walls were too white, the basketball was too hard, the Frog's hair shined too much, the bread was too soft, the room was too cold, and absolutely everything about the bloody wanker pissed me off. I ended up letting everything slide. He in the past week has seen more than Francis probably would have been able to get out of me, which is rather shocking. Plus, this man not only witnessed me having to succumb up to my teacher for tutoring lessons, but also ended up crushing any confidence I had at all left in that class. After the years of verbal fights with my sibling I believed I had moved on from being hurt by words, which seemed to be true until the first tutor lesson. I never truly let it show but he did end up smothering all of the hope I had left in that class.

For him to just see me in such a state made me feel fragile, violated from having all of my pride being taken away and everything I worked to build, shattered in a mere snap of the bloody wankers hands. Kiku nor Gilbert has ever seen me in such a state of hopelessness and disbelief. Only Francis has and hell that was only because of the summer we shared together and the fact that I was a child back then. But the only reason I'm letting everything slip is because of the American. Everything was caused by the American.

It's really not my fault, really! It's his! For making me feel this way, to release this much emotion. It's that bloody American causing everything to quickly burst, leaving me a mess of anger and frustration. Thinking he's better than me because he understands some questions about math. Bah, who needs math anyway? I know I don't.

When the last bell of the day rung through the classroom, I got up and made my way back to my math class. My teacher was fortunately still there by the time I made it and I walked up to his desk again for the second time this month.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, is there something you want?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would be able to tutor me instead of Mr. Jones." The math teacher looks up at me confused.

"I don't understand Mr. Kirkland," he said. "Please elaborate a bit more if you will." I felt myself gulp a bit, desperately searching my mind for an answer.

"Well, I do not believe he is best fit for tutoring if that is what your are asking," I said, feeling my suddenly dry tongue. The teacher then furrowed his eyebrows, even more confused.

"I'm not very sure what you want me to tell you Mr. Kirkland. Like I said before, I do not have the time to tutor you and that's why I chose Mr. Jones," he stated.

I stood there silently looking at my teacher as he turned around to look at his desk. He raised a hand up to his chin and also stared silently.

He then broke the silence by mumbling, "but he always gets top grades in this class..."

The words echoed through my mind as I my mouth parted a bit. The usually wet mouth went dry as the realization hit me like a dry desert wind. My body went cold and my blood drained from my face, leaving me as a white canvas, the only color being the emotions streaked across the surface.

Someone then took a huge paintbrush and created a huge bright streak with the color of guilt.

* * *

A/N: Renka

Oh my fucking lord I wanted to murder something while I wrote this chapter. I have got to say this is the toughest chapter I have written yet. I wasn't that excited to write it to begin with because I was having a fun time planning about the Halloween party mini arc and shit, than thinking about how smooth the dialogue between Arthur and Natalia was going to be and the heated fight between Arthur and Alfred was going to play out.

I definitely did not think enough before on how I wanted the fight to be executed whatsoever. I got so frustrated to the point that I needed to text Dapanda to help me write the verbal fight between the two. And thanks to my girl we were able to successfully do it! Woo! So if there is something wrong with the characters that you would like to point out don't hesitate to write it in a review and I'll try to fix it. Cause I really need the extra opinion from you folks. Like, please please please!

In this chapter Arthur was literally an empty void of anger. A fair amount of people were giving him a bit of a hard time, but what caused his feeling to explode the most was probably the collision of pride and truth mixing into each other like oil and water. It was rather hard to write Arthur's thoughts in this story because they were pretty self-centered and a bit far from the truth, causing me to have to dive into Arthur's thoughts then write what was actually happening. He does have self-respect toward himself which is good but this chapter it ended up becoming extremely negative creating arrogance. Truthfully, Arthur and Alfred both have a good personality traits and horrible traits. They are human after all.

Arthur also truthfully never gave Alfred a chance to prove himself that he is actually good at math and ended up bursting into anger at him because of his own flaws. Alfred then returned exactly everything that was given to him. And when he was finally told the truth by the teacher, it shocks him and fills him with guilt. He knows he fucked up.

Fun Fact: McDonalds in Japan sells a hamburger called the "Big American" burger. Thought it was a bit fitting for this chapter.

Dapanda: SOMEONE CALL MY MIDDLE NAME!? I, HAMBURGER AM HERE TO EAT...wait no, I'm not a fat ass...but that "big american" burger sounds niiicceee. How big is the burger? Is it like the big mac or something complete different? I'm getting very hungry just thinking about that hamburger...hamburger...hamburger...with a pepsi. no pepsi? a coke is good then...with a side of large fries. Fuck it all to hell I'm such a fat ass!

Renka: You fat ass. Thank you! Don't forget to review!


	6. German sparkle party

**Chapter 6: German Sparkle Party**

Rich people interested me, a lot. They have truckloads of income piling up into their bank accounts yet, they seem to waste it quickly on the most ridiculous things they could get their hands on.

Chocolate poured from the top as it created a perfect umbrella like shape and fell to the bottom, dark, rich and creamy.

There was a chocolate fountain bigger than me placed the middle of the cafeteria.

What.

"Isn't this awesome Arthur! I remember buying one for a birthday a few years ago and haven't used it since so I got some guys to bring it over!" Gilbert excitedly stated as he patted my shoulder.

"It's, it's rather impressive," I muttered out, still gaping at the _thing_ standing in front of me. Gilbert kept grinning as other people walked by the fountain, admiring the size.

I was finally pulled out of my daze when Antonio rushed me over to help bring out table for food in the cafeteria.

There were at least 35 people in the cafeteria, not counting the ones on the balcony and outside, helping with the set up for the Halloween party. How Kiku got this many people to help out, I don't know. Though I bet the trio were the ones that convinced most of the people to come by.

Today wasn't going as great as I would have liked. Truthfully this whole week was a complete and utter shit storm for me and the guilt was not helping me in the slightest whatsoever.

I felt bad. No, I felt horrible. If only I really gave him a chance to prove himself, if only I didn't blow up, if only I didn't get so full of myself, if only, if only, if only. But none of those "if only" happened. Only my pride and selfishness happened, and it took away a valuable chance.

Yes, the American was annoying and have gotten on my nerves in class an infinite amount times and I may have more or likely tried to curse him multiple times, but he could have actually been my chance on doing good in that class.

But that still didn't excuse him from his horrible temper.

After setting up the table in their aligned spots, I was then pulled along with Kiku to set up a big tent for some event. We slowly proceeded to build the big tent with extra caution, neither of us sure whether we were doing his correctly for our lack of camping. It was when the whole tent collapsed to the side were we asked if we needed help from a soft voice.

We both looked up to see who was talking, shock and surprise both surging within the two of us. There, watching us was a familiar curly haired tall man, with green eyes.

I was positive if we were in any other situation Kiku would have refused the help, but right now we were struggling big time. Kiku thanked Hercules for the help as he crouched down with us, setting up the poles in their correct place. We continued on with a small conversation on why Heracles knew how to set up tents, which he replied with, "I was constantly brought on camping trips with an annoying Turkish friend."

I continued on listening to the camping trip stories from Heracles, until my attention was caught elsewhere.

"Arthur! Come here you need to check this out!" Gilbert yelled as he waved one of his hands back and forth while the other one was placed beside the mouth. He then ran over and grabbed onto my arm as he pulled me up a bit, til I was standing.

"Since you this is your first time living with such rich people you probably have never seen anything like this. You gotta come check what Antonio's dad sent!" He said as he started to drag me over to the cafeteria door exit to the field in a rushed manner.

"Bu! Wai-wait Gilbert! I need to hel-" I stuttered out until I look back at Kiku. I stared at them a bit, at the two who were sitting face to face with each other, building the tent. One blushing slightly while the other was smiling.

Gilbert also stopped moving and was admiring the two with me. A soft smile formed on his lips as he slung an arm around my shoulder and leaned against me a bit.

"You may not have been told by Kiku but he actually has a fair amount of class with Heracles." He said. "They may not know it because of Kiku's denial but honestly, they are so meant for each other."

Kiku then looked up at Heracles who was talking a bit before smiling. The Japanese boy looked a bit surprised before he too smiled back at the Greek. If someone took a picture of the two right now, I bet it would have won tons of awards for the best picture ever taken. That's how perfect it looked.

The two of us stared at the other two for a while, until we finally noticed how awkward and strange that must have looked. When we started to turn around we noticed Francis watching us, his hand covering his mouth from spilling out laughter, his eyes scrunched up. Gilbert also started to laugh as he pulled me to the exit doors, letting a gust of cold wind touch upon us, before I got to marvel at the new item Gilbert was so excited about.

There, smack in the middle of the field was an enormous bouncy house, that looked like could fit up to 50 people. The border was the Italian colosseum and in the middle was a huge gladiator towering over in a ready to attack position. At the top we could see a small figure that was jumping up and down excitedly as he waved and called our names. The figure then disappeared before reappearing from the entrance we quickly recognized as Antonio.

I really don't understand rich people at all.

OOOoOOOoOOOoOOO

It was at least 7 when we finally finished with all the preparation, and we were all damn proud of ourselves. The cafeteria was rather a mess of a large selection of candies and food circling around the chocolate fountains. Taking up most of the far corner of the cafeteria was the big tent that I attempted to build, that was now surrounded by black cloth with little lights and designs. I later learned that it was a fortune telling booth. And in another corner was a huge pit, filled with candy. For some reason Kiku thought that it was a good idea as he laughed slightly when planning. The walls were covered with decorations with cute little pumpkin lights that emitted an orangish light and glowed when the lights were turned off.

The outside had the most active interactions. There was the stupidly enormous bounce house taking up most of the space of the field. By the side of that was a dunk tank filled with rubber duckies and red water. And next to that was a huge witch's pot that had a bon fire inside it, with bags of marshmallows, sticks, chocolate and crackers placed beside.

The balcony was more of the relaxing spot of the event, filled with comfortable couches, a drink bar, and a movie to be projected against the smooth wall of the school. The movies that were picked all seemed like top-rated american horror movies, ranging from zombie attacks and haunted items.

After we finished with the preparation we were sent to our dorm rooms to relax and change into our costumes before the 8 o'clock party was to begin.

Placed in the deepest spot of my closet was a Sherlock Holmes costume that I have been continuously wearing for the past two years. It was a bit old and worn out but it still fit me perfectly and I loved the costume itself. I would, with pride, wear it every year.

After taking a simply calming tea break, I made my way to the cafeteria once again with my costume at 8 sharp. By the time I got there, most people that attended our school was already there, with huge variations of costumes. Many people were dipping food into the chocolate fountains, some even drenching their sweets while others wandered around, talking to others, seeing what the rest of the party had to offer. There were even a few boys diving into the huge candy pit.

"Arthair!" A familiar voice called my name as I spun around.

Francis walked over to me, maneuvering around the clumps of people in his way. He was wearing a peter pan outfit with the green tights and everything. Strangely suited him very well.

"I'm surprised you're wearing green, fits a frog just like you," I harshly stated as I drank the soda in my plastic partying cup.

"And so does the tan of yours Rosbief, it light enough to make you dark eyebrows stand out," He stated a bit before bowing the slightest, watching for my reacting. Before I could actually do anything, Francis was attacked by Antonio from behind, Francis barely able to balance himself so he fall to the floor, Gilbert then came around and ginned at the two before slapping his shoulder. Gilbert was wearing a rather cultural outfit, being a lederhosen, which were short overalls typical German boys wore with a pointed forest green hat that looked very similar to Francis. Gilbert looked very German. If only he had his beer mug to top it off. Antonio was wearing a bull fighters outfit, with the deep rich colors of red and gold delicately embroidered on the sides. That must have cost a fortune.

And thus began the start of the party with me being dragged along with the trio, Gilbert and Antonio munching on food as Francis was munching on the sight the girl's gave him with their rather revealing costumes. At one point Gilbert and Antonio got on an empty table and started singing, the whole cafeteria erupting with laughter and more singing. The two smacked their plastic cups together at the end of the song, screaming, "Long live Halloween!" before gulping down their drinks. The rest of the people followed what the two did before cheering at the two, some people telling them to sing some more.

Before I could watch anymore of this event unravel, Francis was pulling me along to the opposite side of the cafeteria. I struggled to release myself from his grip yelling out insults but the Frenchman kept smiling as we made it to the fortune telling tent. Without a second of consult, he pulled me in, allowing ourselves to be enveloped by the sudden darkness. The only light in the big tent were from tiny glowing balls hanging at the top and a crystal ball placed in the middle of a table. The loud singing and cheering that was going on outside was muffled by the thick black cloth that layered the tent, the only noise being silence. It was like we entered a new world.

A man turned around from his spot on the opposite side of the table from where we were, his costume creating a series of clinking noises.

The man in front of us very hidden in his costume. A navy blue cape covering most of his outfit, but the tiny lights from the room were reflecting off of the coins that were sown onto the hood with a brilliant eerie gold color, the hood high enough to reveal his snow blond hair.

"There are two chairs there if you want to sit down," the man said in a bit of a monotone voice. The two of us looked around to find chairs stacked by the side of the tent, which we took and quickly sat in.

"So, what is the fortune you want me to tell? Health? Wealth? A good life?" Francis rubbed the stubs on his chin as he thought, until the fortune teller said, "Or just the most important?"

The both of us nodded to the last one in agreement before the man revealed both of his hands, swirling around the crystal ball as he watched with great determination.

"Both of you are rather entwined with one another, from relationships between each other, and your problems you both share but don't see," He said as he kept staring at the ball.

"You're guilt from the past will help lead the boy Peter Pan," I looked over to Francis, whose face looked like it went pale, even with the lack of light in the room. Francis then leaned forward, his brows furrowed as he said, "What guilt?" to the man.

The fortune teller then looked up from the crystal ball to Francis, his dead dark blue eyes looking straight back at the other ocean deep blue eyes filled with confusion.

"What other guilt is there that still haunts you to this day?" The man leaned forward a bit as he said the words, Francis flinching back as if they were poison. I felt myself shiver as if this tent got colder, an uneasy feeling surging through me as I watched the two. The man then turned his attention back to me.

"And you Sherlock, nothing seems like what they truly are," He said as he let his arms back down to his sides.

Francis then suddenly jumped up, surprising me as he questioned the man again. "What would that incident do for him? He has absolutely nothing to do with it!" Francis exclaimed as his fist came down onto the table. I got up and placed a hand onto Francis chest, trying to calm him down as he freaked out toward the fortune teller.

Before anything could get worse someone entered the tent, receiving the attention from the three of us. Francis and I stared as the fortune teller slumped his back in his chair.

"What do you want Mathias?" The man asked in an annoyed tone. Mathias looked back and forth between the three of us.

"I wanted to see how things were going for you Lukas!" He said excitedly as he made his way around the table to the fortune teller.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" He asked, his voice filled with irritation.

"Awe come on Lukas! Can't I see my mate whenever I want?" He whined a bit with a smile as Lukas sighed. When he mentioned mate my eyes unconsciously went straight to the spiky haired blonde's left wrist, which was just smooth peachy skin.

"Oh, here!" He said as he threw something to the two of us. Francis caught his on the first try while my hands fumbled around a bit to catch the item that was suddenly thrown as me. In my hand was a slightly crumbled fortune cookie.

All of a sudden a bang erupted from the outside of the tent along with some screams. I quickly dashed out from the tent, stuffing the fortune cookie into my pocket as Francis followed after me.

There, the table that Gilbert and Antonio were previously singing on was broken, with the two idiots and a fair amount of other people lying on top of it, groaning every few seconds from the sudden downfall.

Francis and I ran out to the two lying on the ground and quickly helped them back up as they stretched their muscles and nursed their sore arses.

It didn't take long for the party to return back to normal, but with a bit more caution after the incident that just happened. Gilbert also returned to his normal eagerness as he pulled us all to the bouncy house, throwing us in quickly.

After a while of racing the others and getting hit by jumpy passbyers I left the bouncy house, feeling all bruised. As I stuffed my feet back into my shoes, a figure appeared.

Francis stood next to me, looking at the entrance of the bouncy house, his eyes looking melancholy.

"Are the youngsters too much for your old bones to handle?" I teased, hoping that he would stop looking like that and that he would turn around and win another verbal fight and make me angry and smile like he usually does.

He didn't say anything.

I leaned against the constantly moving bouncy house wall as I waited for Francis to do something. His gaze was now shifted, looking at the lower part of the sky that was midnight black. The stars shined a tiny bit as they watched me, Arthur Kirkland, waiting desperately for his friend to do something.

"Can I ask about what happened back with the fortune teller?" I quietly questioned, my head drooping down as I watched my feet kick some grass. I raised my head back up slightly to catch sight of Francis, to see if he was going to respond.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I have no idea why he even knows about that incident nor should anyone else know. It was a bad mistake I made that no one should ever repeat." He stated, lowering his head into his hands. I silently acknowledged the fact that he was not planning on telling me anytime soon.

People were yelling and screaming around us. Some in joy, some in surprise, and maybe some just because they felt like it. The wind came down, causing me to wrap my arms around myself for warmth. I looked up at the sky as well, squinting a bit to see the blurry lights that shined. An airplane soon came by, red and blue lights blinking as I breathed out, my breath a bit foggy. I lowered my head once again to look at my friend.

He was still standing there silently. But then without a warning, he turned to look at me, this time a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"As a man from the country of love, I swear that no one will be unhappy with their love as long as I'm here!" He stated as he pointed his thumb at himself, a silly determined expression on his face. Not long after, Francis was called by a few girls, which he made his way toward.

While running backwards, he yelled out to me, "And what do you mean by old man? You're more of a gramps then I will ever be. Both your fashion and attitude are exactly like my grandfather. I'm actually acting like someone young and free unlike you and your old hobbies Arthair!", flipping his hair a bit in the process.

"Your French bloody git! Get the bloody hell back here and fight like a real man!" I yelled, my right clenched fist shaking in the air. Before running forward, Francis flashed another smile to me along with his annoying French laugh, as he waved.

I waved back.

By the time I finally lowered my hand, someone was calling my name.

"Arthur-san! Arthur-san!" Kiku huffed out as he ran toward me. He leaned on his knees a bit to recollect air before he shot back up and said, "You're shift for the courage test is about to start! I need you to hurry over."

And with that we rushed over to the small but thick forest our school has near the end of the field. Along with all the stuff placed in and out of the school we set up a bit of a courage test as Kiku would call it, which was just like a haunted house, except in the forest. Kiku asked people to take shifts in trying to scare people, which for some reason I agreed to do even though I have no experience.

I was given a flashlight when I was placed in my position to scare, just in case when I was trying to leave I couldn't see. I was hidden behind a huge bush that was conveniently growing right beside the rocky path the dare takers would be on.

Because of my lack in scaring people, I ended up resorting to turning the flashlight under my face on and off, as I stood behind the bush, my chest area barely making it over the top of the bush.

As I predicted, it scared no one. There was a few people that flinched back a bit but that was the most I got from the walkers. Well, the most I got wasn't actually scared.

Natalia was laughing, one hand placed on her stomach as she with all her might kept herself balanced. After I did my part of the scare, she just laughed instantly, not sparing a thought on how much this was hurting my pride.

Natalia, unlike most of the girls who were dressed up, was actually wearing a one-piece bear suit. Not an outfit with an over-short skirt and revealing top but a bear suit. Like, it had stuffing on the stomach to make her look even more bear like and a hood that had little black eyes, a snout and ears. There were even gloves connected to the suit to make it look like bear paws.

I kept my head turned to the side trying to avoid Natalia's taunting laughter.

"Oh my god…..I could do so much better than that without a flashlight!" She said as she wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I scowled at her as her laughter was finally becoming a steady chuckle, until we heard twigs breaking in the far distance from where a new person would be walking.

Without thinking I got up and pulled Natalia toward the bush as she tried to restrain her laughter. I then proceeded with my normal "scaring" act, which got a reaction neither of us were expecting in the slightest.

A shrill emitted from the person's mouth as soon as I flipped the flashlight on below my face.

There, hiding behind a shield striped with blue and red with a star in the middle, was Captain America, shaking. With his glasses and his unmistakable cowlick sticking up, both of us instantly recognized that it was Alfred.

My body leaned against a nearby tree as I laughed with Natalia, who might as well have been crying from all the pain in her stomach from laughing too much in such a short time. Alfred then quickly got up, leaving with a red face.

We kept laughing for a while until we heard more people coming to our path, which Natalia signaled me to stay down as she went to the opposite side of the path.

Let's just say she scared the shits out of that group of people. I guess she was right in being able to scare people easily, but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down that quickly.

oOOOOOOOOOo

I sunk my body into the soft cushion couch as I felt my muscles loosen. The cup of hot chocolate placed in my lap was held by both hands as I leaned my head against the back part of the couch. My Sherlock costume was nice and thick but my lack of fat caused me to quickly become cold even from a small gust of wind.

In front of me was some movie playing. It consisted of useless murders and a mystery on finding a way to get out of a house. And there were apparently zombies. And trolls. And, God? What am I watching?

The balcony was mostly deserted as I was one of the very few people taking their time relaxing. After that surprisingly tiresome shift, it was nice to do nothing and watch a terrible american movie.

Natalia and I did end up having a scaring competition during the rest of my scare shift. And I have to admit, she was able to scare everyone. It took me a while in the beginning and after few apparently laughable attempts I was able to have my first successful scare. And boy did it feel great. As soon as I was told my shift was done Natalia got up and suddenly left, without a single word of goodbye. She was running around desperately, as if she forgot about something important, her face filled with distress.

After finishing my hot chocolate I stuffed my hands into my pocket from the lack of warmth. There was something smooth and a bit crinkly in my hand as I felt around it before pulling it out. It was the fortune cookie I got from Mathias before we left the fortune telling tent. I twisted it around my fingers several times before I finally opened it. I then proceeded to snap the fortune cookie in half and chucked the pieces into my mouth as I straightened my fortune.

**Many things in life will deceive you. But don't let any of that stop you**

I cocked my head to the side, a bit confused. Looking back at the warning I received from Lukas, it seemed that I was to be careful about everything around me now, cause it seemed like the world was going to be my enemy.

My thoughts were suddenly cut when I heard some screams coming from the field. Me, along with many others on the balcony perked up from the sudden noise, going to the ledge to see what was going on.

Down below was a complete and utter mayhem. People were yelling as a group of people came around, shooting water from their water guns. Other people started to throw water balloons at each other while others were shooting silly string.

A thumping noise got louder as someone walked up the stairs. Well not someone but three gits. Gilbert was half soaked in his costume with an uncountable amount of glow sticks taped and hanging from his body while Antonio was amazing completely dry. I could not say the same for Francis though.

He was now no longer wearing his green tights outfit, but an outfit Gilbert, Antonio and I became unfortunately too familiar with. There stood a Frenchman with a rose by his crotch and cat ears, his soaking wet hair pushed back. But now wasn't the time to question the frogs logic.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I quickly questioned.

"We felt like spicing some things up," Antonio said as he looked over the ledge to see the mess they created.

"Are you kidding me? This place is a comple-" before I could finish I was tossed a large water gun by Gilbert before he and the other two pulled up stuff from under the couches. Bucket after bucket was pulled out from underneath, from water balloons to water filled with glitter.

"Snipe some people for me will you mon ami?" Francis questioned, as I quickly began debating.

What do I have to lose? Nothing. That was the best part about this.

I then quickly gave him a small huff and a smile before I looked through the eyepiece of the gun for accuracy. I pulled the trigger and the person I aimed for instantly got hit by water. This was really good for a water gun.

The trio were throwing water balloons at people with great aim as the number of people who were still dry was decreasing with great speed. Gilbert then got a bucket and yelled out, "GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!?" before he dumped a bucket of water thick with glitter.

I stood up after shooting multiple people to get an overview on how chaotic this "spicing" went. It was extremely chaotic. Except other than screaming and yelling, at least everyone had something to attack others with. The field was covered in sparkling glitter that reflected the lights from the cafeteria and neon colored strings were scattered absolutely everywhere. But more importantly, everyone was laughing, along with the screaming.

Something was dumped onto me while I was admiring the scene. I raised my hands up to whip something small off of my face as I tried to spit out the ones that found a way into my mouth. I looked down at my hands, to see it covered in glitter.

Gilbert was still holding the bucket over my head as he gave me a toothy grin. Francis and Antonio laughed hard as I shook my hair back and forth, flinging off glitter from my hair like a dog when they got wet. Gilbert thankfully poured me a bucket just filled with glitter for he knew I could instantly freeze up if I got any water on myself. But the sympathetic feeling was easily overpowered with anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-YOU WANKERS!?" I screamed as I picked up some water balloons. The trio, after sensing my anger, quickly headed for the opposite side of the balcony as I threw the balloons with my could-be-better aim.

After finishing a bucket full of water balloons I grabbed a water gun and ran over to the trio, who I surprised with water being sprayed in their faces. They quickly got up and ran to the other side, getting anything they could as defense against me.

We chased each other continuously, me eventually getting wet. Silly string covered everything and the plastic part of the water balloons were scattered everywhere. But none of that stopped us.

Gilbert was laughing as Francis "Honhon"ed as Antonio was cracking up.

My mouth soon lost a battle against my feelings and an expression that usually never appeared on my constantly scowling face emerged.

It was stretched out to the max as I smiled a big grin, genuine from the top to the bottom.

**A/N: Renka**

Omg we're done. This took a bit of a long time to write and my hands are exhausted. I need to eat and drink and do stuff and ugh…..I'm too pooped out to do anything anymore. I do have a history quest tomorrow which I fortunately am not going to have to worry about *wink wink*

Arthur does feel bad about the incident at the library but lets face it, hes still thinks that none of this is really his fault. Hes only feeling guilty cause he missed his chance on doing good in that class, not because of his foul temper and pride. So we still have that problem we are going to have to change throughout this story, but how, I do not know. Damn.

Natalia is starting to get more of a role now and she will have a damn huge role in this story. Honestly guys, theres gotta be more fanfics with Natalia being a decent person. The way she is constantly ignored or portrayed as an enemy really hurts me at times. She can become a great loyal person and is supportive. I see her in a way like a more scary female version of Gilbert.

And I also think not every character is evil. They all have their ups. They all have their downs. They have their mistakes and they strive forward to fix it, and never do it again. It also saddens me to have a suddenly evil Francis or Gilbert or the BTT evil as a whole. I think everyone deserves a chance to shine and show they greats and bad, that everyone has problems. They're not on one side or the other, they are in the middle. I think that's what makes writing so great.

So, we got some crazy party stuff going on and I hope it was party-like enough for you readers! I can't help feel that it is lacking a bit…. Oh, and if you want to check out what the bouncy house looks like type in Gladiator Obstacle Course by Ninja Jump. Its enormous...

Francis has a secret, oh shiiiiiit. What's he gonna do huh? What's he gonna do? Sadly you won't find out the truth about the secret until a whole lot later in the story, before the climax which is still a long path ahead. Sorry

**Fun Fact:** Our 30th president Calvin Coolidge enjoyed "buzzing for his bodyguards and then hiding under his desk as they frantically searched for him".


	7. toilet water

**Chapter 7: Toilet Water**

The room was too cold. It was freezing, and I was hibernating under the covers. A few days ago I asked Kiku if something could be done but he replied sadly that we can't turn on the heater for its not cold enough for everyone to be in need for a heater. I don't know who can still be in their rooms without a heater now but fuck them.

Just to make everything better there was a knock on my door. Great, that means I need to get out of my warm bed and make way through my cold room to open the door to a cold hallway. Bloody brilliant.

I mumbled infanities to myself as I quickly jumped out from the covers and pulled on a sweater. Another knock was given to me, to probably tell me to hurry up. I tried combing my bed head down with my hands as I walked over to the door and twisted the door handle.

"Good morning Arthur-san," a soothing voice said. A bit of cold air nipped my skin as I pushed the door further open. Kiku was standing in a large sweatshirt as he held onto something wrapped in cloth and an envelope.

"Top of the morning to you to Kiku," I said before I yawned. Kiku fidgeted a bit, looking around at the wall.

"What is it that you want so early on a Sunday morning?" I questioned, rubbing my teary eyes a bit.

"Well, this is for you gym class," he said as he handed me the mystery item wrapped in cloth, "and this is, well, I think it'll be better for you to figure this out by yourself." And with that he handed over the envelope.

"Well, thank you Kiku! I have no idea what either of these are but I'll probably enjoy them," I replied. Kiku smiled a bit before he waved goodbye and left to return back to his dorm. I quickly shut the door and sat down onto my bed, wrapping my comforter around myself for the warmth I ended up losing from this across the room trip.

I decided to open the envelope first, which was a pleasant surprise. The envelope was filled with at least 20 pictures from the Halloween event, and how Kiku had gotten these pictures taken, we may never know. A small smile swelled onto my face as I looked through each of the pictures, most of them during the mayhem where Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and I chased each other around. There was actually one picture that I was surprised he got, of Natalia and I bickering behind the bush as we awaited for a new daretaker to walk the courage test path. I have no idea what happened to her or why she panicked at the end when she found out that the test was over. She just left without saying anything.

After looking through all of the pictures I placed them onto my desk and started to unwrap the clothed mystery.

Inside was a swimsuit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

OOzOOOOOOOOzOO

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

I was standing in front of a completely filled pool.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Paranoia surge through my body as I felt my eyes become mesmerized from the light to aqua blue of the water.

Shit shit shit shit.

Some kids around me jumped into the pool and started to swim around, with joy.

Shiiiiiiiiiiit.

ZOOOzOOOOzOOOZ

I have bloody concluded that I bloody hate pools because they bloody suck.

I was soaked in water as I huddled against myself. The room wasn't cold but it still was not pleasant in the least let me tell you. I buried my hands into my arms, my wet hair clinging onto skin it could get a hold of. I sat there silently, dreading for this class to be over as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" I jolted back a bit when I heard a voice call to me. My head swung up to see who was talking, which was a boy that had honey colored hair with a weird curly strand coming out.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The boy quietly questioned, fidgeting with his fingers a bit.

"Oh, um, yeah yeah, go ahead," I stuttered out, scooching a bit to the side for the boy to sit. I watched him as he lowered himself to the white tile floor. He quickly noticed me watching and gave a nervous smile before he raised a hand up to me.

"Hey, I'm Matthew," he said. I felt myself blink a couple of time before I took his hand and shook it a bit before saying, "I'm Arthur."

We released each others hand after our short introduction and was taken over by silence again. I felt a bit antsy with a quick urge to get rid of this awkwardness that seemed to like to consume me this past month, so I made the first step.

"Are you usually in this class?" I questioned, mentally facepalming myself in stupidity. Matthew looked a bit nervous as he kept staring at the pool filled with idiots before chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I alway have, but I'm not surprised you didn't notice me. I don't really create much attention to myself so a lot of people miss me," he replied. I felt a bit sad knowing that I have spent the past three months in the same class with this kid and never once took much notice of him. So I decided to make a difference today.

The rest of the class was nowhere near as bad as I was expecting it to be like. Matthew and I spent the rest of the time talking about class and teachers as we ranted. Well, mostly me ranting, questioning why we had to have a swimming course in gym class, more or less why we have a swimming pool in this school to begin with.

I got to find out that Matthew was a student in all honors and was the top player in the school hockey team, which didn't seem to match Matthew at all. He also told me that his father was able to convince the school into allowing him in bringing a pet polar bear to the school, which was right now at the school animal center, along with Gilbert's bird that he busted out previously.

Class soon ended fortunately without me returning back into the treacherous wet depths of the water and a new friend for this horrible class, which seemed like a good start of a day.

And a good day it was.

Most people were still a bit tired from the party last week so the day ended eventless. The day was calm and relaxing, apart from the long classes that seemed to go on forever.

Well, it was peaceful until the very end of the day.

I decided to head over to the bathroom to wash my hands off after a sticky situation that happened in chemistry class. After thoroughly washing them with soap I quickly patted my wet hands onto my pants as I picked up my bag to leave until I bumped into something tough. Or someone to be more precise.

I rubbed my head a bit as I looked up to see who it was only to see a familiar face. My mind quickly started racing as scenario after scenario played through. Alfred looked a bit shock when I looked up, before his expression turned sour. I then opened my mouth to say, "Alfre-"

Before I could finish, some boys entered the bathroom. Without a second of thinking I grabbed a hold of the American's hand and dragged him into one of the stalls. He must have been shocked for he didn't protest a single word until I locked the door to the stall we were in.

"Wai-wa-let me go!" he whisper-yelled as he tugged his hand away from my grasp. I quickly raised a finger up to my mouth and "shh!" loudly for him to shut up.

"Wa-why did you-I need to get out of here," he whispered as he reached out for the lock. I slapped his hand without a second of waste.

"Don't you dare get out of here," I whisper-threatened. He ignored my threat and tried to unlock the door again, this time with both hands. I grabbed a hold the back and the collar of his football jacket, tugging for him to stay.

"Wha-! Let me go!"

"No, j-just listen!"

"Get off of me you crazy-"

Alfred was trying to hold me back with one hand and inch closer to the door of the stall with the other, as I continued to tug, and slap his arm with the other. His free arm then pinned me against the wall, causing me to release both of my hands from his body and grip onto his arm holding me. I then kicked up a foot and tried to lower his reaching hand from getting to the lock with it. There seemed to have been some water or toilet paper on the floor because Alfred took a step and quickly slipped, causing the two of us to tumble onto the floor with an 'umph'. My face crashed face first into his rock solid chest, pain searing through my nose as I pushed myself up with a groan. Alfred layed there for a moment, his glasses askew as he looked like he was thinking, thinking on how he even got into a situation like this.

He then quickly pushed himself up and tried to get up to the lock, until I grabbed both of his hands and hissed at him.

"Let me go Kirkland!" he whisper-shouted.

"Just hear me out first!" I whisper-replied. He started to flail his arms around, trying to release my grip. I then jumped onto his lap, to keep him on the ground as we kept wrestling with our arms.

"What the hell do you want!" he hissed out.

"I just want you to bloody-"

He flailed again.

"Just STOP! SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled at him. He finally stopped, his brows furrowing, looking like a child pouting.

"Fine," he said, sounding exactly like a child. I then released the grip on his arms and lowered my hands, itching each other, nervously. My head unconsciously lowered and my gaze drifted to the side as Alfred pushed himself up, a hand pressing against his face. I gulped down extra saliva that was in my mouth along with my pride.

"Well?" He questioned in a bit of irritation. I flinched a bit and looked up at him, his eyes narrowing before softening a bit. I turned my gaze to the side again.

"Um I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to continue tutoring me." I mumbled out. He looked a bit confused before he said, "What?"

I bit my lip in a bit of annoyance as I kept my head turned to the side.

"I said," I looked back up to him, "if you could still tutor me!" I scrunched my eyes shut and watched my pride explode in my mind, scattering everywhere for me to go and find like an easter egg hunt.

I slowly opened one of my scrunched up eye to look at Alfred, who still looked confused. His mouth hung open in an 'o' shape before he said, "Um, yeah. Sure."

We stood there a bit silently for a few seconds, until Alfred coughed into his hand. He also turned his head a bit to the side as he said, "Do, do you think you could, like, get off?"

I quickly remembered that I was still sitting on him and jumped up, dusting my pants and coat. He too also got up, finally getting the chance to unlock the door of the stall he was trying so hard to do previously.

Fortunately there was no one in the bathroom for any misunderstandings to start, but I was positive that the boys that came in before heard pretty much everything. I felt the fine strands of my crazy hair as I combed through it with my hand, head still lowered in a bit of shame. Alfred quickly went to the exit and left, leaving me behind.

Until he opened the door again. "So, same time tomorrow?" He questioned, only his head sticking out.

"Uh, yeah. Tha-that will be great." I quickly replied, feeling myself standing a bit straighter.

"Okay, then so," he said as he tried to move his head while closing the door, only to shoot back and open the door a few times, until he finally said, "bye!" and closed the door, finally leaving me alone.

I sighed, happy being able to get that miserable experience over with. I reached down to pick up my bag I seemed to have dropped when I pulled Alfred into the stall and stood back up to see, my bright red face.

I sneered a bit at myself before I stomped off, crossing my fingers that my face would return to its normal light color before anyone sees me. When I left the school building, the cold attacked my face like a wave, cause it was so hot. Yet, I didn't feel as cold as I predicted.

I soon caught sight of two figures at the front gate of the school, Kiku and Yao, walking back to the dorm together.

I kept a distance from them, watching their backs, not wanting to ruin what may be one of their only chances on being with each other.

They both walked slowly and strangely quietly, Kiku looking straight ahead with his great posture and Yao, looking from the side of the road to Kiku in small glances. Yao furrowed his eyebrows a bit, debating, before he inched his hand toward Kiku's. But before he got the chance to hold his hand, Kiku quickly pulled away, carrying his bag with now both of his hands.

Yao's shoulders slumped a bit in what seemed like defeat as Kiku turned his head to the opposite side of Yao, brows furrowing into each other as his mouth was in a bit of a straight line, guilt written everywhere.

Yao then raised the hand he tried to hold Kiku's with up his head and started to talk and laugh, as if he what he was planning on doing was all just a show. Kiku looked up from the side and at Yao, his head nodding a bit before giving off what seemed like a sad smile. Yao smiled back. The atmosphere became thick with slow conversation as they made it to the dorm with me watching from behind, in secrecy.

It felt painful watching the two.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The tall wooden doors of the library watched me as I looked, watched, stared at my clock.

3:59

_click._

4:00

There's my cue. I pushed the left door and entered the library, swiftly making way to the table on the second floor where the last two tutor lessons were held, the corner of the table dented in. I plopped down into the seat, pulled out the math textbook, paper and pencil. I then waited for the American to come.

I still couldn't believe that I was able to convince him to continue giving me tutoring lessons. I was positive he was going to laugh and refuse me with a mocking smile. But instead he just agreed with a dumb expression on his face. I decided that this time I was going to show a bit more patience, to not have this lesson blow up like it did the last two times. Neither of the lessons were something I wished to repeat.

Five minutes passed and Alfred finally came, a bit of a mess, from untucked school dress shirt to carrying his jacket and backpack. He threw his backpack and jacket onto the table as he pulled out and sat in the chair across the table from me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said as he let his lungs fill back up with oxygen.

"No no, it's okay. I-I'm the one that asked you anyway," I said, my voice lowering as the sentence went on. I then pushed the textbook toward Alfred for him to look, and tell me what problem I should do.

"Uah, just do the first one," he said, barely giving the textbook a look. I pulled back the heavy book and wrote the first equation down, only to stare at it, searching through my mind on how I would even solve this problem. I gave Alfred a quick glance, who was putting on his jacket as I glance back down at my blank paper, scrunching my eyebrows together.

It wasn't long until I heard a voice.

"You need help?" Alfred asked, leaning back into his chair. No, of course I don't need help. Why would I ever need help from you? You're just a bloody American. I can do this all by myself without any help. I would rather kill myself than-

"Yeah…" I mumbled out, sighing a bit in defeat. He stood up and leaned forward, to look at the problem.

"So you have to get rid of the numbers first, and then divide the number multiplied by the exponent to both sides to get the exponent by itself," he quickly summarized, pointing to the numbers. He then pulled out a pencil and made arrows, on which number will be subtracted with, etc. He passed the paper back at me.

This time was a bit different than the last. The difference being I was able to solve it. I felt a bit giddy as I shifted a bit with happiness , finally conquering the math beast. With maybe a bit too much excitement I moved onto the next problem, only to be stuck again. It seems like there were going to be more bosses in this tough journey.

Alfred, taking the clue that I was stuck again got up and pointed out some pointer to what would make the problem easier to solve.

Question after question went by and finally I got to a point when I didn't need his help anymore. It seemed to have gotten easier and once I got it, it went by very quickly and smoothly, which was great. When I finally finished the last problem I pressed my cheek against the table, sighing this time with satisfaction. I looked at my watch to only see that it was 5:05.

"The rest you got correct so it seems that you understand this lesson now," a close voice said. No, wait, too close. I jerked up to see the American sitting in the seat next to me. When he got there, I have no clue.

"Okay," I said, lowering my head back down. The library unlike the dorm rooms had the heater on and was nice and warm. Maybe a bit too warm for even for me because I was placing my cheek onto the table to cool the heat. This time I sighed with a bit of pleasure.

"Hey, you do know that corrections are due tomorrow right?" Alfred asked. I froze for a sec before I raised my head.

"What corrections?" I asked nervously as with a strained smile. "The test corrections," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just remembering about the test made me want to jump into a pool. That's how much I truly detested it. Would I even be able to complete it? It had everything I didn't understand a week ago and I doubt that I would understand that even now.

As if answering my prayers, Alfred asked, "Do you want help on that?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, until a thought hit me. What if he laughs. What if he makes fun of me about it. He probably would keep making jokes on how I could get problems that are simple to him wrong. He'll probably stuff it in my face and just laugh laugh laugh.

I looked over to him to refuse. 'Too late,' my mind whispered as I saw Alfred take out the test that was peeking out from my open folder. My body felt like lead as he looked over the test, top to bottom, front to back. He then opened his mouth.

"Most of the problems you did correctly but added instead of subtracted along with forgetting to switch the greater than or less than signs around. Other than that you should be able to finish it fine."

What? He didn't-what? Francis would have already insulted me by then and Gilbert probably would have laughed his head off. Even he could apparently do simple problems like this.

"He-y, Artie? You there?" He asked, waving the test in my face. I blinked out and pulled the test out of his hands before giving him a scowl.

"It's Arthur and you should ask for permission before you do something like that Jones, it is very rude," I replied in a snapping tone. He looked startled for a moment before he smile and pushed himself up.

"Well I'll be going now so I'll see you Thursday?" He said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yes," I replied, shoving my test back into my folder.

"Okay, bye then," He said, walking toward the maze of bookshelves to get out of the library. I spun around in my seat as I opened my mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

Alfred left without turning back, leaving me alone once again, this time with words lodged in my throat, trying to escape with all the strength they had. Yet strings of pride restricted it back, not allowing them to pass.

I slumped down into my chair and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, with defeat once again. I quickly packed up my papers and textbook into my bag before I also made my way out of the maze, the words that were caught in my throat drifting inside my brain.

_Thank you_

* * *

**A/N:Renka**

Arthur changed a lot in a couple of chapters *sigh* Remember he was just fighting with Alfred two chapters ago, also only a week ago in this world. Which come my main concern. DID I MELLOW ARTHUR TOO MUCH? DID I MAKE ALFRED A BIT TOO FORGIVING? PLEASE SOMEONE FICKIN TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT CAUSE DAPANDA JUST SENDS ME PICTURES WHEN I ASK HER. I'M FREAKING OUT SO HARD RIGHT NOW, JUST PLEASE! SHE WON'T FRICKIN ANSWER ME AND IT'S KILLING ME! AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Also if you guys think he's always going to be like this you're wrong! He just mellowed down this part cause he really wants to get tutoring. He will get tsuntsun later on with Alfred.

Kiku and Yao are getting tense like big time. I have no idea if we will be having any more HeraclesxKikuxYao action anytime soon though… *kicks dirt and grass*

Next chapter we will have a new character introduced! Wohoo! And this character has already been mentioned in this story (like a tiny bit but still mentioned). Can anyone guess who? I doubt it though. He has a very tragic backstory that I am hoping will become canon sometime in the future. It's so obvious that it kills me and my fellow hetalian.

Arthur's pride is getting in the way for a lot of stuff. He's gonna have to learn to suppresses it soon. Like honestly, it's so painful yet fun for me when writing. Cause in the weirdest way I'm very much like Arthur, just a few changes there, but when writing about the parts of his character that isn't like me it's super tough…..

I think that's all I'm going to have to say for this chapter so fun fact time! Don't forget to review!

**Fun Fact: **In Nara prefecture, Japan, deers and people lived in harmony for 1300 years. You can see deers all over the city. They are called 'bowing deers' because they bow to people to get food.

**Dapanda:**

**Fun Fact: **In any part of america, deers and people have a different type of relationship for as long as american had cars and guns. You can see dead deer on the side of the highway all the time. They are called 'road kill' because they are usually on the side of the road half alive, living out the rest of their time on earth in lots of pain or with some dead bodies that could have been tossed along that same road, highway or street.

God Bless America

**Renka: **Oh you little fucker. We also got a friend to become our beta after failing to hide the fact we were writing a fanfiction (nira *dapanda*) but I guess it was a happy accident! So she's our new beta-chan!


	8. How do you like my swimming?

I know that it is a very early update but I have no idea whether if I was going to be back home with my computer by the weekend so to be safe I decided to post it early. Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Chapter 8: How do you like my….swimming?**

It took every might in my body to get myself out of bed this morning. It took all the convincing I had to believe that gym wasn't going to be bad. Yet, a nervous chill washed through my body the moment I changed into my swim trunks and looked down at the swimming pool.

I gulped down an accumulation of spit, rubbing my hands together to get my mind off of the void of water. Matthew was standing next to me, sighing a bit for he too also didn't not want to go into the pool. The rest of our guys in our class were a bit of a different story.

Not to long before, our gym teacher decided to mention that the girl's gym class during this period was also going to be joining us for this swimming class. Right then I felt like slapping the person who ever thought up that idea for the sheer belief that the boys would be able to handle themselves was bound to be proven wrong. Well, thank god for a ridiculously huge pool then I guess.

The girl's then started to come out from entrance on the other side of where we were, chatting as they tried to act like they weren't disturbed by this at all. Movements around me caught my eye, and when I looked around, the boys were now standing a bit straighter, with some stiff movements as well as avert gazing. I rolled my eyes.

Many of the guys and girls seemed to be worried about checking out the other gender or just anyone because apparently they felt like they were cheating on their soul mates that was to come. Well, if you don't order then I don't see what is wrong with looking at the menu.

And so our gym teacher started to go on about what they wanted us to do today. It ranged from stretching to swimming a distance, and after we completed that we were aloud to do anything we wanted too. As he kept talking I started to feel something, as if someone was staring at me. A chill went down my spine and I shivered a bit as I looked around, to see who it was.

Before I got a chance to looked around a teacher blew the whistle, and all the boys came running straight into the pool. Oops, did I forget to mention I was in front of all the boys?

My mouth gaped open to yell as I felt the inner me frantically pushing the panic button, while I fell into the water from the boys forceful pushing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chlorine water trickled down my face as I threw my bag onto my seat in History. I raised the towel I had hanging around my head and tried to dry my uneven hair again, hoping that this time I finally got it to be dry. Our History teacher clapped her hands, to warn the students to hurry up and come into to class for the lesson was starting soon.

I quickly pulled out my utensils along with my notebook, writing down everything she was presenting on the board. Sadly, being in the front seat meant that I would have to be dealing with a teacher that was constantly looking at my notes to see if I was writing everything I need.

Not to long into the lesson, a voice came out of the speakers, which I have only heard being used to call everyone to the auditorium for an assembly.

"Natalia Braginski! Please come to the office immediately." A voice that was obviously trying to restrain anger said. Everyone turned their heads to look at Natalia, who was already carrying her bag, her face contorted in annoyance and irritation. She opened the classroom door and slammed it shut, ending her exit with a bang.

Class quickly resumed and went back to its horribly boring lesson, which to my surprise went by very quickly and it was now time for lunch. I swiftly glided through the halls to get my lunch and sat down at my table, which I was soon joined by everyone else except Gilbert.

Just as we all started to wonder what the Prussian did now as a prank, he came running in the cafeteria, frantically moved his head back and forth before spotting our table as if he didn't know where we sat, and ran to the table. He slammed his hands onto the hard surface and leaned forward a bit, his face screaming enthusiasm and happiness.

"Oh mein gott guys you won't believe what just happened!" We all stared up at him with a questioning expression. I doubt any of us had ever seen him this excited and happy, and Gilbert was the one person that didn't really get mad that often.

"Go on Gilbert were all waiting," Francis stated as he munched on his bread. Gilbert shook his head a bit in agreement before opening his mouth.

"You guys remember me talking about my little bro Luddy? Well he's skipping a grade and is going to be joining this school! He's gonna be with us!" Gilbert shook back and forth in excitement, a genuinely caring smile plastered on his face.

"So when is your brother going to start coming to school?" Antonio questioned.

"He's on his way here right now and he's gonna start tomorrow!" Gilbert exclaimed with even more excitement than we ever expected to come out of him. The whole table then started to erupt with questions, from "How smart is he to be skipping a grade in high school" to "Is he just as bad as you?".

Gilbert eagerly answered all of them, and with our answered questioned we were able to conclude that 'Ludwig' was a big, smart, actual blond-haired man, who was also apparently, 'almost as awesome as Gilbert'.

"But I'm gonna have to ask you guys a favor though," He said, looking a bit solemn. His sudden change in emotion surprised us all, and soon had Francis frantically questioning what.

"Well, he," Gilbert mumbled out as he rubbed his left wrist, "his clock is actually gone."

Gilbert was pointing to his left wrist he now held up, as if we didn't know where they were to begin with. He looked at us with a bit of guilt, which was the only thing stopping us from feeling happy for Ludwig. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as Gilbert sighed a bit.

"I'm trusting you guys that you won't tell anyone nor question him to much about it when he comes tomorrow," he said. He then stood there silently as if he was having second thoughts about telling us about his story, until he looked up and opened his mouth.

"He actually met his soul mate when he was only 6 years old. He was one of the lucky bunch that got to met their partner at such a young age, you know," Gilbert dryly chuckled a bit. "But him being such a hard working independent kid, really didn't tell us about his partner. He just hid it all. He just kept it hidden so well that none of us really noticed that it was gone from his hand. Well, until he was sent to the hospital from a car crash. That's when we found out and when he woke up, he lost all of his memory about the past." Gilbert concluded as he rubbed his neck with his hand, shyly avoiding our sympathetic gazes. "We went around the town asking if anyone knew Ludwig, but no one did. We later than concluded that his partner kinda, you know, left."

The table stayed silent for a while, everyone deep in their thoughts. The idea that the clock brought them so close yet an incident causing them to separate and have to find each other again, this time without a leading path seemed helpless, a lost cause. It was truly a tragedy. To know that you would end up being alone for the rest of the time, nothing to help you find your long lost partner, was very depressing.

I looked over at everyone else at the table to see their reactions. Most looked sad and a bit guilty, but Kiku's expression was what intrigued me the most.

He started off with a guilty expression, for unlike Ludwig, he actually got a chance to meet his 'soul mate'. But his expression then softened before turning into a slight smile, another emotion flowing through his eyes. It seemed like, hope.

"Well sad time over," Gilbert said as he clapped his hands together, to snap us out of our thinking state. I spun my head around to see Gilbert smiling once again, the same excitement illumination out from the smile.

"He's honestly not that hung up about it and it's not going to help anyone if we dwell in the past," he happily stated. We all nodded our heads in agreement as we hurriedly ate our lunches and Gilbert ran to the lines for food, all of us trying our best to ignore and maybe forget, this sad fold of events for Gilbert's little bro Luddy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

There was only two more days for me to suffer through pool class. Only two more days. Only two more days. Only two more days. I kept reminding myself as I was sitting near the pool, my feet dipping into the water. We were told to do whatever we wanted to do for the rest of the class so while most of the boys played some sort of in-pool dodgeball, Matthew and I decided to play it safe by just passing the ball between each other, so we wouldn't get yelled at by our teacher in our lack of activity.

At this moment, Matthew was telling me the story on how he became the owner of a polar bear.

"So we return back to the cabin after a long day in the snow, to see that the doors open and bit. My father was a bit panicked and quickly bursted inside the house, only to see a baby polar bear sleeping on the floor, covered in snow. My parents were ready to kick it out but I did everything I could to convince them to let the bear stay cause it was still a baby. It was tough," he said as he passed the ball to me.

I mumbled, "can't imagine," with a bit of a sarcastic tone as I threw it back at him. After catching it he stared at me a bit with his eyebrows scrunched in a crossed expression.

He didn't keep that face expression for long for he was soon hit by a flying ball, straight to his cheek. The ball that was in his hand flew out as he stumbled straight into the water, after making contact with the ball with his face.

A few bubbles of air rose to the surface of the pool as Matthew floated. Blood drained from my face as I panicked from the sudden chain of events that occurred right in front of me in such a short time span. Without thinking twice I jumped into the water, my feet barely scraping the ground as I flailed desperately to float and get near Matthew.

Three days of forced swimming at least taught me some strategies but I was no where close as good compared as the rest of the people that was in the pool right now. So my gurgling to get myself to float and flapping of my arms to reach Matthew was I all could really do. Names were being called out as I finally grabbed onto something of Matthews and started to pull him toward the shallow end of the pool, finally able to tiptoe my way.

When my head was finally high enough for no water to enter my ears, I was welcomed by the yelling of the teacher.

"Kirkland! You have to turn him around or he's going to suffocate!" He yelled. I tried to spun around as quickly as I could and when I did, I noticed that he was still face first in the water. I also noticed that what I was pulling wasn't Matthew but rather his shorts, and my constant pulling cause his shorts to be lowered slightly, enough to see a crack.

I yelped back a bit, trying to turn him onto his back by pulling on the side of his chest, only to have my foot slip and fall back underwater. When I finally pushed myself back up to the surface, some other people came along and flipped him over, also shoving him toward the shallow end to be pushed up to the ground.

I pulled myself up, my muscles starting to pucker out from the sudden increase in exercise as I gasped for air. I looked up to see Matthew breathing, his cheek turning into a bright red hue. A whole bunch of kids crowded around him and the teacher, as he listened to Matthews lungs. Water dripped down from my face as I stared at Matthew and the teacher, some of it landing in my eyes and fuzzing my vision.

When I finally blinked it out, our teacher was looking at me.

"Kirkland, can you take Matthew down to the nurse's? I doubt either of you really want to stay here anymore," he asked me as I looked up, water falling from my hair. I usually would have started to complain the fact that I was already exhausted but the idea of going to the nurses instead of staying here was by far better.

With all the strength I had left I carried Matthew down the hallway to the nurse's office, once in a while having to push Matthew back up by the wall. When I finally made it to the office, two nurse came rushing out and helped carried to a bed. I didn't notice how cold I was until one of the nurses came back and wrapped a fluffy towel around me, to dry myself off.

All of a sudden a bang came from across the hallway and a long silver haired girl walked in ungraceful annoyed movements, followed by an enraged principal yelling at her from his office. The girl ignored the principal's warnings and continued to walk on, as if she gave no care to the world. All she cared about was rushing to wherever she was trying to get.

I then walked to the bed next to where Matthew was resting, wrapping the towel even tighter around my body and head as I sat down in a chair against the wall. I started to wipe myself down as I leaned against the wall. I slowly closed my eyes noticing how tired I was, both mentally and physically, swearing to myself that I would never swim again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I woke up Matthew was gone. Instead I found my stuff, a thank you letter, along with the nurse telling me that I fell asleep and it was now the middle of lunch, causing me to become a frantically changing mess that was hurrying off to the cafeteria.

"Arthur-san!" a voice called, "are you alright?" I spun my head around to meet eyes with Kiku, carrying a bento who looked up at me with concern.

"Yes yes I'm fine. I just got caught up in a very horrible situation with a boy in my gym class. I just hope it never happens again." I said, placing my hand against my forehead. Kiku nodded his head in agreement before motioning me to come go to the table.

I flung my bag next to the seat that I usually sit and slumped down at my chair, burrowing my head into my arms out of misery for missing History class.

"You okay there British?" A voice asked which I quickly recognized as Gilbert.

"Yeah," I said before I sighed and slowly raised my head. "You won't believe what happened today in gym Gil-"

I stopped mid sentence as I stared at the person in front of me with wide eyes. The man that I was expecting to be Gilbert was someone by far different. The man that was there instead of Gilbert stared back at me with his sharp blue eyes, his brows narrowed and his mouth in a straight humorless line. His light blond hair was neatly combed back, which I began to feel jealous about for my absolutely untamable hair. And even through the school uniform you could tell he was buff, really really buff.

"Boo!" Gilbert said as he jumped up from behind the boy. The blond then sigh as he turned a bit to the side, his brows furrowing in with annoyance. Gilbert then leaned on the man's shoulder with his arm on him as he flashed a toothy grin to the both of us.

"Arthur, meet Ludwig! Ludwig meet Arthur!" Gilbert said excitedly as his free hand was pointed toward me.

Yesterday's conversation hit me, and I was then sitting up straight.

"Nice to meet you Ludwig. As Gilbert said I'm Arthur and it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, a bit stiffly. He turned his head to look at me as he said, "it's nice to meet you too."

Gilbert then jumped in, taking in rapid speed toward Ludwig, who just looked back up at him as if he was crazy. Looking now, it almost seemed impossible the fact that these two boys were actually brother. Ludwig was no where near Gilbert descriptive character description and they acted nothing a like.

"It feels like it's impossible that these two are brother doesn't it?" Someone stated right next to me.

"It's is boggling my mind right now to the point even I don't understand," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Francis leaned forward and rested his chin on his arm that was balancing on the table as he watched the brothers continue talking. More like one talking while the other just criticized his ideas which were probably about prancing.

It truly was amazing how different two closely related people could act, until I remembered that I was thankfully nothing like my horrendous brothers.

OOOOOOOOO

I made it to the table at the library the just like the last lesson, and just like the last lesson Alfred came a few minutes after me.

"Just do the example problems," He said as I started to write down the first problem. I instantly got stuck on the first one, and as if he had telekinesis Alfred started helping me out. Or maybe I was just really easy to read.

I fortunately learned to solve the problem very quickly, which lead the rest of the tutoring lesson to continue on with silence. Me, working on the math problems and Alfred, working on other homework.

When I finally finished my last example problem by myself, I unconsciously looked up to Alfred with a bit of a gaping smile to tell him that I finally did it on my own, which would have happened if I didn't stop myself.

I watched Alfred, who was scribbling in a frustrating manner on his paper, as I mentally scolded at myself. You've already shown your weak side the wanker already! Why would I even try doing that? There's nothing for you to show that bloody wanker!

I looked down at the textbook, leaning on one hand as I flipped a page of the textbook back and forth for fun with the other. I wasn't sure why but I wanted to talk to someone, to kill this silence…

An alarm blared in my head when I finally began comprehending what I was saying. I quickly straightened my back, my eyes widening as I scolded at myself once again for ever thinking that, that I wanted to talk, to talk to him, to break the silence, to-

"Arthur?" Alfred questioned from across the table.

"Ye-yes!" I tried to say calmly as I lightly bite down onto my teeth and gave him a nervous smile.

"Are you okay? You're red," He asked, leaning forward a bit, his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth in a 'o' shape as he examined my face.

What? My face? It's red? I raised my hands up to my cheeks, slapping them a bit too hard when they made contact. Now that I think about it I do feel a bit hot.

"No no I'm fine," I said as I looked to the side, my nervous smile still there.

"Any way, I was," He stuttered as he turned his head to the side as well. "Well, wonder if um," A few more stutters occurred while he tried to ask a question, which led to me soon saying in an agitated tone, "Just spit it out Jones."

He looked at me a bit surprised before he recollected his thoughts and spat it out.

"I was wonder if you wouldn't tell anyone about the Halloween event…" His head was kept turned to the side as he avoided my gaze.

I cocked my head to the side as I thought about what he was talking about, what he was -oh.

A laugh unconsciously bursted out from my mouth after remembering the memory as I held onto my stomach, to try to calm myself down if that was possible. Alfred snapped his head back at me as with a nervous face, debating if he should get mad at me or just let me laugh it out of my system. He took the first option.

"Shut up!" He whisper-yelled, his hands firmly planted on the table as he stood up, leaning toward me from the other side of the table. "I was just surprised because of your overly-huge eyebrows that night,"

My laughter stopped right there. Alfred had a sneaky smile on his face, but his eyes looked nervously back at me and everywhere else that wasn't me, to avoid the glare that I was sending his way.

"At least are naturel!" I said through my clenched teeth, pointing at my eyebrows. "Your scream was not something that would come out of a true man's mouth."

"Those naturel? I said this once and I'm going to say it again but those or no way near naturel. It's almost as if you may a sprayed fertilizer on it by accident and caused it to sprout out all big and bushy like that." I quickly raised both of my hands up to cover my eyebrows as Alfred finished his sentence.

"Belt up… At least I don't scream like a girl!" I said as I turned my head to the side, my hands levitating with my head. "And my eyebrows aren't that bad," I whined out, a bit surprised that that came out from me.

Alfred was now laughing as he sunk back into his seat, the chair leaning back a bit from the sudden weight force in a certain direction.

"At least a scream is something I can hide, those eyebrows, nope," Alfred said, waving his hand back and forth to show how useless it would be to try to hide them. I jumped up from my seat and shoved all of my practice problems into my bag, not caring whether if they were getting crumpled up or not, as I grabbed it and turned toward the entrance to the bookshelf maze.

"Wait, where are you going?" I heard Alfred ask from behind my back. I spun my head a bit, only so one eye could barely see him as I said, "I'm leaving cause I'm done," in agitated tone, turning my head back forward so I wouldn't crash into anything.

"So I'm taking that as a 'yes I will not tell anybody about that event' then, right?"

Before I was going to disappear behind the bookshelf, I stopped, my head craning a bit up and to the side to look at him, a sadistic smile forming on my face as I said, "No promises Captain America."

A chair clattered to the ground as I continued walking out of the library, the sadistic smile turning into a childish smile.

When I pushed through the building entrance door, the cold quickly bite my skin and I shivered a bit, wrapping my arms around myself to possible preserve some heat.

Darn, it seems like I keep forgetting to at least bring a coat to school. I breathed a bit shakily, watching my breath fog up and disappear as I walked back to my dorm. A breeze came by to chill me even more, causing my pace to quicken to fast walking, which made my trip back to my room shortened.

I slammed my dorm door behind me before jumping into my bed, wrapping the comforter tightly around me as I tried to regain my warmth as soon as possible.

I felt some snot threaten to dribble down my nose as I sneezed, echoing throughout the room. I grabbed a tissue by the bed, cursing to myself that I may have caught a cold.

* * *

**A/N: Renka**

Hey hey! This chapter took way longer that I anticipated it too, and after having to deal with writers block, I'm pooped. And because of writer's block this chapter is probably complete and utter shit which I am going to have to apologize for. I would promise you that the next chapter would be better but I'm not sure if it actually will be… I'm so sorry!

The next chapter will have more events so at least there will be a fair amount of stuff going on to entertain us. I would just consider this chapter a filler chapter for how much its stupid… at least there was some progress am I right? No? Okay…

While I'm writing this, I'm actually also working on a oneshot (which helped me get out of my writer's block) so there is one thing you guys can look forward to in the future. I believe that the time this chapter is posted I should be almost done!

**Fun Fact:** One of the greatest heists of $100 million in diamond/jewelry was pulled off in 2003. This all came to an end, when a half eaten salami sandwich was traced back to the leader of the team who pulled off the heist.

Thank you and don't forget to review!


	9. Dorks

**Chapter 9: Dorks**

Nothing really happened the rest of the week. It ended like a normal Friday, then Saturday and Sunday went along in the fashion of me finishing my homework as well as some extra paperwork I was doing for Kiku.

Monday morning was a bit different though. Instead of waking up from the excruciating blaring noise of my alarm clock, I woke up to a desperate knocking on my door along with my name being yelled. I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed, taking my time as I poured out some heated water in a cup and dropping in a tea bag before opening the door.

Standing there was Gilbert in his school uniform. Most of you guys wouldn't find that shocking for everyone was required to wear their school uniform to school, but Gilbert, being the useless rebel he was, purposely would wear only the short sleeve dress shirt over a shirt, or a hoodie under the school coat. But today, he was wearing every item of clothing we received when we were accepted into this school.

"Wow, Gilbert, why so early?" I said as I admired his also nicely ironed pants and shirt. His fingers fiddles around with each other until raised one up to slightly loosened the collar.

"Hey Arthur! Um, I was wondering if, if I looked fine today!" He said a nervously, getting a bit too excited at the end of the sentence. I sipped my tea as I stared at him in a questioning look, confused and trying to decipher what Gilbert wanted. If this was the normal Gilbert he would have used awesome somewhere in the sentence when describing his looks. Gilbert flinched back a bit when he noticed my questioning glare coming straight at him.

"What's going on Gilbert?" I demanded more than questioned before taking this time a big gulp of my tea, the warmth enveloping my throat before entering my stomach, warming my body up a bit. Gilbert stood there, head turned, sweating a bit as he tightened his tie only to loosen it up again, to keep his fingers entertained. He spared a glance toward my direction, before he gave a sigh of defeat.

"Just don't tell anyone about this okay?" I nodded my head without a second of hesitation, raising my cup to take another sip of tea. He stood there thinking for a bit, before he pushed up the sleeves of the jacket and unbuttoned the sleeves of the dress shirt, which he then shoved toward me as he kept his head lowered.

**00 years 00 days 03 hours 56 seconds**

I spat out the tea.

"My god you only have 3 hours Gilbert!" I exclaimed after wiping tea of my face in an ungentleman like manner. He solemnly nodded his head in agreement, as he brought his arm back and began to button back the sleeve up. After finishing that he placed his hand on his face as he mumbled, "And I completely forgot about it until this morning…"

"Well go to Francis! He can give you better tips on looks then I can," I admitted in a bit of regret along with defeat as I whipped my mouth again to make sure no tea was left.

"You think I haven't gone to him! He's not even awake and I think his roommate has already left!" Gilbert exclaimed a bit, his arms waving around him in panicked. I sighed and I gulped down the rest of my tea to place the cup into my sink before I walked down into the hallway, Gilbert slowly and awkwardly trailing behind me until I stopped in front of a certain door to a dorm room. I crossed my arms as I kicked my foot up to bang the door.

"Wake up you lazy frog-arse! This is your one time to be useful instead of pondering and adoring that ugly face of yours," I yelled as I kept on kicking the door. In the corner of my eye I saw Gilbert flinch a bit, not really sure how to react from the suddenness of events along with his anxious, nervous feeling.

The door finally swung open by the fourth kick, revealing a completely disheveled French man, with a horrible five o'clock beard. I couldn't help but snicker as he glared at the two of us, groaning as he said, "What do you guys fucking want."

"Gilberts," I began talking, pointing a finger at Gilbert as he waved a bit nervously toward Francis, "only has 3 hours until he meets his soul-mate and he wants your help to look good."

His personality took on a full 180 as the scowl on Francis' face changed into an excited smile as he leaped out and grabbed onto Gilbert's hand.

"Is that for real Gilbert!" He asked in an eager tone. Gilbert gave him a tense smile as he nodded his head in a stiff manner.

Without a second wasted Francis tugged Gilbert into the dorm room, talking without a stop about everything they are going to do for him to look good. I waved goodbye as Gilbert looked back at me, pleading for help at the same time thanking me, before I turned around to make my way back to my room to get ready for school, along with a sneeze.

I guess today is going to be even more eventful than I expected.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every trimester, some of our classes change, so we can have a variation of courses throughout the year. But when they said variation, I was not expecting a class where we would learn how to treat animals.

As I waited for the class to begin, Gilbert was spazzing out next to me. Every now and then he would look down at his wrist, release a little yelp before he would try to fix his uniform for the millionth-time as well as combing his already jelled hair back.

"Gilbert, calm down. Everything will be fine," I said as I patted Filbert's arm. He turned and looked at me as if he was ready to start crying over worry.

"But Arthur! What if he doesn't like me! What if I'm, I'm too awesome for him? Then what, huh!?" he said while emphasizing the last part. "It'll all be fine," I mumbled again before I sunk back into my seat.

Gilbert shook his leg anxiously, leaning back as he looked back at his clock to everyone in the class. By this time I gave up trying to calm him down and decided to start on my homework, the teacher taking her time calling in the students to come to class. That's what they get for making the class on the opposite side of the building.

Gilbert suddenly stood up from his seat, startling me from my homework as he exclaimed. "I need to go to the bathroom!" to the teacher and left before she could even say anything

I returned back to my English homework, deciphering the lines of Romeo and Juliet until I heard a voice right next to me. I would have expected it to be Gilbert, if the voice wasn't so soft.

"Matthew," I said with a bit of excitement, happy to know I wouldn't just be stuck with Gilbert.

"Hello," he said back calmly, as he glanced around the room nervously. "Is this seat open?" He questioned, glancing down to the other seat next to me.

"Go for it," I said, watching Matthew sit down in his seat. But before he could sit, our attention was taken by someone. "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! I only have 2 seconds left!" Gilbert yelled as he ran toward us, barely dodging the other desks. He looked even more of a mess, is collar and tie crooked as his hair threatening to spill.

"Arthur I only have-"

Two things clunked to the ground. One person began silently freaking out as the other began covering his face with papers.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look at him. He's failing miserably," I barely said to Antonio and Francis as I coughed a bit. We all leaned back on our lunch table, our feet sticking out far enough to trip anyone. I munched on a sandwich as Antonio drank from a juice box as Francis played with his hair, all of us watching a flirting doomed for disaster.

Gilbert was frantically trying to talk to Matthew, sputtering nonsense every now and then because of the confused expression Matthew held. Gilbert would then shut his mouth and turn to the side, avoiding Matthew's gaze.

"Should we give him some tip?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. I don't really want to intrude their precious conversation," I said with sarcasm. Matthew was now talking to Gilbert, who slowly looked up at him. Matthew and Gilbert's face both tinged red as Gilbert stared at him. We all looked at the two, seeing that he had some hope to get Matthew. And we all sunk back into our seats when Gilbert stood up and began talking again.

"Oh mon dieu can someone tell him to stop talking?" Francis complained as I sunk my teeth into the soft bread, the flavors of the t tomato, ham, lettuce entering my mouth. I mumbled in agreement.

"Gilbert!" Antonio shouted. Gilbert turned around to us, looking both annoyed and confused as his brows furrowed. "Shut up!"

Gilbert planted his hands onto the table, hard enough for us to hear as he bared his teeth at us. Matthew freaked out a bit from the other side of the table, sinking into his seat as he looked between Gilbert and I. I flashed him a lopsided half smile before I looked back at Gilbert who was yelling at us in German. Matthew then started talking to Gilbert, getting his attention from us as his face reddened. He began rubbing the back of his neck a sign of nervousness as he gave Matthew a toothy smile. Matthew smiled back.

"What's going on?" someone behind us asked. Francis turned around slightly before looking back at Gilbert, saying, "Your brother's clocked zeroed out on that kid,"

The person I guessed to be Ludwig sighed before sitting down at the table. I took another bit of my sandwich as I watched the two, somewhat hoping that my first encounter with my soulmate wouldn't go this nervously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One two of my classes were changed. One of them becoming an animal care class as you read, and the other which I just entered. A cooking class.

I'm not sure if I am excited or a bit disappointed, because I do enjoy cooking, it's just that no one has ever really enjoyed my cooking….that I've witnessed. I'm not even sure when I took up the hobby of cooking. It was something that I did out of boredom, especially when Francis didn't come back after the summer, and my mother tried with all her might to teach me. I helped her out in the beginning, not any horribly big tasks that I was able to do. But it seemed that whenever I tried to do something on my own I ended up adding my own stuff, my own recipes to the instructions leaving to me being banned from my kitchen. I still cooked when I was home alone though.

I sat down in the kitchen the farthest away from the teachers desk, for I knew we weren't going to be cooking today. We were just going to talk about precautions and hazards in the kitchen, along with what we are going to do for this class, just like the animal care class. Everything that I thought would be time consuming and boring. So I decided to finish up my remaining English homework.

Student's streamed into the class, finding friends and trying their best to all sit in the same kitchen together. Thank god for this school being rich because there was a fair amount of kitchens, enough for me to still be by myself even when most of the students were in the classroom now. Until someone sat diagonally from me.

I didn't want to look up from my homework to see who it was. I pretty much had a good idea who the person was when her silver hair entered my vision. I kept my head down for the rest of the class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was basically the same. Gilbert and Matthew continued to be awkward to each other, causing me to be sitting in between them in the animal care class, with the request to ask Matthew something from Gilbert because he was still too shy and nervous.

Gilbert returned to sit with us at lunch today, getting teased full on by Francis and Antonio. Ludwig and I had a short conversation on how much of a wuss Gilbert was. He also told me he wasn't as awesome as he claimed, as if I didn't know that already at this point.

But sadly, math was filled with misfortune for me. The announcement of a new test was made, to be, Friday. I had less than a week to prepare for hopefully a comeback from my last miserable failure, which I hope the tutoring lessons to be working out. And today was Tuesday… tutoring was today.

I made it on time to library again on time, Alfred only a tiny bit late this time as the lesson soon picked up. After he finished explaining everything simply for even me to understand, we returned to silence. Except this time Alfred kept looking over at me.

"What do you want?" I questioned harshly, keeping my vision on my homework. Alfred leaned forward as he whispered, "I still don't want you to tell anyone about the scream…"

I debated. I debated real hard. Why should I give him the satisfaction of being able to hide something embarrassing when he has made fun of my embarrassing eyebrows the whole time. It's going to be a no Arthur, a big fat bloody no. There was no way I was going to keep that a secret, no bloody way. I turned to look at him to refuse until I saw his face. The face. His eyes rounded up with a sad childish look as his eyes begged for me to agree. I stared at for a bit, until I noticed what was going on.

I almost fell out of my chair when I moved away, shielding my eyes from his face.

"So will you not tell anyone?" He asked, with a bit of a whine like a child. I shook my head, not wanting to see his face.

"Wait, are you shaking your head in 'no, I wont tell anyone' or 'no, I won't keep it a secret?" He questioned. "The second one," I quickly said.

"Come on! Please-? Please?" He whined some more. I shook my head again. It went silent for a while, the sound of something slumping down onto a chair being heard. I came with the conclusion that the game was over.

I unshield my eyes and sighed a bit as I looked back down to continue doing my homework. I finished a problem when I looked up, to find Alfred staring at me with puppy eyes again.

"My bloody god what the hell are you doing!?" I exclaimed as I once again covered my eyes, as if his face was too bright.

"I'm trying to get you to agree with me! So do you now?" He said with excitement.

"No!" I yelled back, moving back into my seat, away from the table.

"Please Arthur! Please? Please?" He kept begging standing up and leaning forward to my side. I kept my mouth shut tight as I shook my head back and forth. His hands grabbed my wrist all of a sudden, yanking them down with a force so my eyes were staring right at his face, his puppy dog face. I shook my hands looking away from his face, bickering, "stop-! Let go of me-!"

"Please?" I stared back at him, my mouth shut as I tried to close my eyes, only to fail as I drowned into the blue of his eyes. I didn't know someone's eye could be such a color, of both the sky and the ocean. The shining of the pale cloudless sky on what everyone would consider a gorgeous day, the light reflecting in his eye light the sun. It was bright, full of enthusiasm and warmth.

"Arthur?" A voice rang through my ears as I blinked back to reality. I snapped my hands back from Alfred's grasp as I sputtered out, "Fine! I won't tell anyone!" He looked back at me, not believing that he actually got me to agree until a smile broke out.

He began saying thank you's to me as I replied back with a huff, some scowling on not to touch me agian, and I went back to my homework. I kept my gaze down, training my eyes to stay on the paper as I felt his smile radiate over to me.

"Arthur!" I whipped my head around to see who was yelling at my name. Gilbert walked over to me, panting a bit as he took a sharp intake of breath. I turned my body a bit as I waited to hear what Gilbert had to tell me.

"Have you seen Matthew? He said he'll be waiting for me here but I still haven't found him!" Gilbert sputtered as his air intake hitched a bit, as if he was going to start panicking.

"Wow there Gilbert calm down," Alfred said from across the table.

"Yeah, you'll find him soon so don't freak out," I said in agreement. He looked at the both of us with a hopeful expression until he began doubting himself once again, this time if he would be able to act properly in front of him.

"My god Gilbert, just be yourself and everything will work out. We don't have these clocks just to screw us up," Alfred said to try and calm him down.

"Just be the awesome Gilbert that we know and you will do fine," I stated a bit dully as I patted his arm. He thought for a moment, looking at the ground to the bookshelves, looking back up at the both of us when his mind made a decision.

"I'm so sorry you guys had to witness such an un-awesome part of me just there!" He said with very little sincerity, as he gave a big smile. "But I need to get going to find Matthew before he thinks I left him so tschuss!"

And with that he left, leaving me to sigh and wonder how Gilbert became a complete dork and how his personality went 180 just because of the clock. It was rather interesting indeed.

"Didn't think Gil was going to get there before me," Alfred said as he leaned forward on the table, burying the bottom of his face into his folded arms. I looked back at my homework that kept being delayed.

"Long hair, bright big eyes," Alfred began to mumble, as if he was becoming sleepy. But this was more like talking his mind during a day dream. "A kind person that can do everything. Whose elegant and beautiful! You know what I mean?" I slightly nodded my head, finishing up the problem, barely listening to him. "Her cooking will be marvelous, and would watch the kids-were going to have a lot of kids!" He then exclaimed, really determined to complete that wish.

"Yes yes. Everything anyone would want," I murmured, to not get myself questioned for whether I was really listening or not.

"She's just going to be amazing. Just, like-yeah! Anything anyone could ask for. Funny, smart, beautiful, everything," I continued to nod my head as he stopped talking. "And it'll all come in 4 month."

I finally made it to the last problem when I noticed that he wasn't talking anymore about his fantasy. I looked up at him, curious on what made him stop all of a sudden. He head was still buried in his face but his gaze was looking toward the wall.

"Hey, how much time do you have left until you meet yours?" Alfred asked, sounding a bit apologetic.

"About 6 years," I mumbled out, hoping that he didn't hear me. Some people said I was lucky that my clock was during my twenties, but being surrounded by tons of people that are going to zero out this or next year made me feel a bit self conscious about it. At least Francis and I were both stuck around the same time.

"D-don't worry. Your time will come before you know it!" He said smiling, not sensing a bit of my annoyance. He sat there silently, holding something inside of him until he blew up, out of his mouth.

"I can't wait though! You don't know how long I've waited for this to come!" He said as he shook with excitement. I rolled my eyes and returned to my work, hoping that the git would shut up anytime soon. And truthfully, it probably would have continued on if we weren't interrupted again, this time with Francis.

"Arthur," he panted a bit coming towards me.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" I asked harshly with annoyance from the fold of events.

"I asked Gilbert," he said as he recollected air and I nodded my head. Alfred look at us curiously.

"And why the bloody hell are you here?" I asked grimly, excusing this conversation as secondary for I place my main focus on finishing this homework that seems to be taking longer than expected.

"Allistor is here,"

My chair clattered to the ground as I stood up, my papers swaying down slowly, unlike my meter of sanity.  
-

**A/N: Renka**

This chapter was shoooooooort. Really really shoooooooort. Usually everything is 5000 words long but this chap was only 3000. I wanna cry…

For all you PruCan shipper, you guys got lucky. If it weren't for Dapanda begging on her knees for the two to be together in the story, this wouldn't have been happening. You better be thankful Dapanda. And just for heads up, in my future stories they will probs not be together, maybe some rivalry to get him but they probs will not be together. (Go PruHun! *fistpump*)

I also feel like Gilbert would be the one to lose all of his cool when it came down to a situation like this. Being awesome is just his outer shell to hide his true nature of being a dork. I think this is why Alfred and Gilbert are great friends, cause they connect. Whenever I'm reading a story where Gilbert is all flashy-flashy cool in front of their partner it just doesn't feel right to me. Am I the only one?

I feel like everything is going to fast guys. Too fast. I need you guys to give me input because none of my helpers are helping at all. Even though our new beta-chan is showing her usefulness, we still have Dapanda lazing around, who hasn't read anything since the sixth chapter. Seriously what the hell is she doing anyway?

Next chapter maybe boring. The chapter after that maybe boring. And the chapter after that maybe boring. I seriously need you guys to tell me if I am doing this right or not cause it's really stressing me out.

**Fun Fact: **Doritos were created at Disneyland in an attempt to use up old tortillas that would otherwise be thrown out.

Thank you and please review!


	10. The fate of those that try to escape

**Chapter 10: The fate of those that try to escape**

It seemed that fate wanted to be cruel with us today. No matter how great of a day one may be having, no matter how much fun one may be having, nothing can sour your day as much as a measly brother you have always avoided coming to find you. And honestly, I don't think Francis and I have panicked as much until today as we sat by the library window, shoving each other to see Allistor.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"But he's waiting right there!"

"Shut up! I can see that much."

"Are you going to go down there?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here until he leaves."

"D-do you think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know!"

"But remember the last time you got him angry...that was not good." The two of us shivered to that thought.

"Shut up! I know!"

"Then what are you-oh god is that the principal?"

I leaned forward to get a better view, planting my face on the glasses. Down below, Allistor started talking to a curly brown haired man. They chatted for a bit before Principal Vargas placed a hand on Allistor's back and led him inside the building.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, taking up a habit I thought I finally got rid of. Nail chewing.

"Well, you still have a slight chance that he isn't going to find you," Francis said as he turned around from the window. Why is he even here? Getting here is far, really far from home. Why would he spend his own time coming to visit me? Something must've happened, something bad. But then again, wouldn't they just call me? Or send me a message? They didn't need to send Allistor to-

"Arthur Kirkland, please report to the Principal's office," said the speakers. I stayed silent for a bit, not sure what really to do. The fact that Francis didn't say anything either told me that he was not sure what to do. I pushed myself up from the spot and sighed, looking down at the ground as I walked over to my seat.

Alfred was still sitting in his original seat, doing work when I got to the table. I went to my bag, a little surprised to see a stack of paper instead of a cluster. I looked up at Alfred before shoving everything back into my bag and fast walking to the exit

"You've got no way out of this mess huh, Arthair," Francis said to me as I walked toward the stairs. "Don't bloody remind me."

"Good luck Eyebrows!" He yelled from above, receiving an authoritative shh from the librarian. I gave him the middle finger before the door closed between us.

The walk to the Principal's office was a lot shorter than I had hoped for. Knowing the closer I got the closer I was to being carried away from Allistor pooled a feeling inside me, of dread. My pace became slow when I neared the wooden doors, past a small desk where the receptionist was working, my body desperately wishing to refuse the orders from my mind. I shut my eyes tight when I twisted the handle, opening them slightly when I walked in.

"Mr. Kirkland! You're finally here," Principal Vargas said cheerfully as he swiveled around in his chair. I looked over to the side to see Allistor jumping out of his seat, picking up a bag. He began walking toward me, my foot itching to go back as he slapped a hand on my back. The pain stung a bit.

"Well since we got him I'll be on my way back," Allistor said to Principal Vargas, who replied with a hand wave and a goodbye. The hand on my back turned me around and pushed me out of the door, forcefully. I bit down on my lip as a replacement for my nails as I was pushed out of the school doors.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, looking up my brother. He finally let the hand on my shoulder go to fix his scarf, wrapping it around tighter. I shoved my fingers into my pockets, hoping the cold would stop stinging my fingers. It was proved to be futile.

"I know a bar around here so let's go there before we fucking freeze ourselves," he said instead of answering my question, looking ahead instead of at me. I couldn't blame him, I was freezing too. Where we grew up in was cold, but rainy cold not snow cold. So it was going to be given that neither of us would be used too this weather. I just really needed to remember to bring a coat to school now.

But that didn't mean I didn't want answers though. I opened my mouth again to demand for the answer, only to be cut off by Allistor which was a mediocre replacement of an explanation of what he was doing here. "I'll explain everything when we get there."

I sighed, the white fog clouding in my face before disappearing as we walked on. During the walk, there was not a single conversation. I constantly shifted from the cold as both of our paces quickened, and thankfully, just as Allistor promised, we made it to a bar in less than five minutes.

The bar was warm, really warm, my body feeling like it was melting with a few stinging sensation from the drastic temperature change. I pulled my numb fingers out from my pocket, moving them around hoping that they would warm up quickly as I walked over to a table Allistor seated himself at.

The bar was noisy for a Tuesday. There were many people shuffling everywhere, calls for drinks at the bar tender and random cheers at the television.

"One whisky!" Allistor yelled at the bartender, the man yelling back with a "coming right up". And just as he promised, the clear glass of whiskey was handed to Allistor. He gulped half of it down, winching a bit as he placed it harshly back on the table.

"What the hell do you want," I asked in a grating manner. He looked back at me a bit annoyed before his face softened and leaned forward. My brows furrowed together in confusion as Allistor played with the glass a bit, swishing the ice and whisky around as he thought up an answer.

"Mom and Dad wanted to know how you were doing," He duly said as he kept playing with the glass, glancing up at my slightly.

"Bullshit." I flatly reply, not a second wasted. He looked up at me again before smiling. He sat back, his hands raised up in defeat before taking another gulp of whisky.

"You got me there you little brat. So as a reward I'll tell you." I clenched my teeth down in annoyance as I awaited for the answer to the big question.

"Grandma Madison died." I stared back at him with wide eyes. Allistor was looking right back at me, watching and waiting for my reaction as he slowly raised the glasses to finish his drink. He ordered for another one.

"That can't be true…" I mumbled out a bit in disbelief. My brother looked back at me as he waited for his order. "What do you not believe about it?" He questioned.

"She can't be dead!" I accidently say a bit too loudly. Allistor raised an eyebrow, before flinging his hand up in down to motion for me to calm down. "She was only 59…"

The corner of the table suddenly seemed interesting to me as I looked at the indents in the table, probably from the years of abuse from people slamming their drinks down. Our conversation continued to be silent as Allustor chugged down his drink and I slowly broke away my denial.

"How did she die?" I murmured. Allistor looked over to me, leaning forward as he raised his eyebrows. "huh?"

"H-how did she die?" I asked again, defeat reverberating through my voice. Allistor leaned back against his chair again.

"A crash. A car crash to be exact," he explained. "She was driving to the airport and a stupid truck driver crashed into her. The bastard lives but she died."

The corner of the table got a bit blurry as I kept watching it, biting down on my lip again. The loud cheering around me went a bit silent as I sorted out my feeling in their correct places, trying to stay calm. Allistor continued to stay silent.

He was the first one to move, finishing the second glass of whisky before he pushed back the chair to stand up. I looked up at him slightly as he turned his glance away from me. He then reached down and picked something up, shoving the bag over to me on the table. I glanced back up at him.

He kept looking at the ground, away from me as, looking a bit guilty. I looked back at the bag, pulling it closer to me by the strings.

"The funeral's on Saturday. I'll send you a text for the time." I kept staring at the bag. "I have a car now so I'll come pick you up." The navy blue color of the bag continued to conceal my vision. I nodded my head silently.

Allistor left with that, not muttering a single word to me. Or maybe he did, and I just didn't hear him, listen to him.

The sun was setting when I began walking back to the dorm room, not feeling the cold as much as on the way to the bar. I rubbed my fingers every few times, trying with everything I had to warm them up. After a while I gave up.

I stood in front of the dorm door for a while, looking down at my feet as I clenched the strings of the bag. I looked over to the side, to my dorm door, before I looked back and knocked on the door. There was a few yelling and shouting before someone finally opened the door, fortunately Francis for his face was a bit distorted when I finally saw his face.

"Oh Arthair," he said when he finally figured out what was happening, before he pulled me into a hug. My cold body felt warm when he held me, my cold fingers finally feeling sensitive again.

I held him back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. When I checked my phone I actually had received numerous texts, 4 from Allistor, 2 from Peter and 1 from my parents. They all stated the same thing.

Thursday's tutoring ended up being completely silent. Alfred tried talking to me, only to be washed away by the thoughts of math and death. At least today's math lesson was easy. I ended up finishing earlier than I expected, and quickly packed up my bags to leave. When walking away I was stopped, my arm being pulled by something sturdy. I swiveled around to see Alfred grabbing onto my arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I pulled my arm away from his grasp, rubbing the spot that got gripped. "I'm fine," I replied, annoyed as I returned to walking back.

Allistor came and picked me up on Saturday morning, wearing his black suit. As we drove he lit a cigarette, lowering the window low enough for him to keep the cigarette out of the car. He knew how much I hated the smell of that thing.

It was a long and silent ride. Neither of us said anything, vaguely listening to the radio that was neither of our tastes. The funeral was scheduled at our house, a country house that was next to the woods that belonged to a private property of a rich individual. Cars were already parked on the driveway when we made it there.

Dylan was the first one to notice us. He tapped our mother and pointed to the car where we were, her attention all on us as she strutted her way to us as fast as she could with the high heels she wore, along with the black dress that seemed to fancier than anything that she owned. She put on a bit of a strained smile when she looked at Allistor.

"Hello baby!" She said as she pulled me into a tight hug. I struggled a bit for release, looking over at Allistor who was lighting another cigarette. She pulled us apart as she looked at me, especially at my appearance.

"Why aren't you wearing a tux dear?" she wondered as she kept inspecting me, her eyebrows coming together. "Well, Grandma never liked formal and told me she would prefer for me to wear comfor-"

She looked back up at me, confused. "That is still no excuse for wearing just a dress shirt and pants," she said before she sighed. She then turned around to give Allistor his greeting. He flinched back a bit when he noticed Mother making her way around the car, and looked to the side annoyed. She just hugged him briefly before she pulled away and began talking to him.

I walked into the house, exchanging a short greeting with Seamus, Dylan, and my father, ignoring Peter's annoying insult, and more short greetings to relatives I know did not care about Grandma Madison. It was honestly only my family that really visited or talked to her. But even then, I was really the only one that actually liked her. She was also the only person that was willing to deal with my apparently sudden mood changes. She never complained, but instead always played with me, read with me, and entertained me while everyone else ignored me. Mother and Father were too busy with showering Peter with love while my brothers just ignored and shunned me.

She was a woman that was too young to be a grandmother. She was apart of the lucky group along with Ludwig, who had only 8 years since she was born for her clock to zero out. She was instantly married to William, and had children when she made it out of high school. Grandma ended up visiting whenever she could, which was basically every week for she spent her life as a housewife.

All of a sudden a voice rung throughout the house, calling everyone to go outside for the ceremony was starting. Everyone pushed and pulled each other as they fought to get out of the house, to sit as close as they could to the podium and the coffin. It was a closed casket funeral.

Being the last one out of the house meant that I was the last one to the seating place, receiving the very last seat in the last row. It didn't make sense why the people that barely ever showed their faces got to sit closer to her, closer then me. The ceremony started without a further adieu.

The first one up was my father. He began talking, about his mother, and everything that was amazing about her. The crowd kept their head down like they agreed. I muffled down a cough that I almost let out, it itching my throat with desperation to be let out.

"Madison Kirkland was one of many things that a man and a boy could ever ask for. She was a role model, supportive, and always hard working in the house she loved." Wrong, she hated the house with all of her guts. She wanted to leave, to work, to lead an independent life as she traveled to places she was denied of traveling. She saw the house as a prison.

"Her passion for us family never died, as she always cared for each and everyone of us." Lie, she detested everyone. Especially her relatives, that forced her into the marriage without a second wasted and without her consent in the slightest. She said the only people she liked to be with was my family, and even then she said she only liked me. That's why she was an amazing role model to me. She saw her relatives as the accusers that threw her into prison.

"And lastly, her undying infatuation to William Kirkland, her husband and my father that ended up passing away at such a young age, leaving her alone." Lies again. She felt nothing for William. It wasn't like she told me but thinking back you could clearly see. She always came to the house alone, but when she had to be with William they always bickered. Undying infatuation was too rich, nothing close to what she thought of that man. She hated him with everything she had and when that man died, I had never seen her so happy in her life. That man was the prison guard that kept her locked up and tortured her for days on end.

She was the only reason I wasn't sure about my clock, and the whole world was the only reason I still believed in it, but hanging on a fine strand.

The ceremony continued on, each relative sharing their thoughts on Grandma Madison and how lucky and unlucky she was to have been able to find her soulmate at such a young age but dying at also such a young age. Near an hour passed and men started crowding around the casket, hoisting it up they carried it out across the open field to the forest. Everyone trailed behind, me being the very last person once again.

They slowly lowered the casket into the hole, right at the spot where the forest collided with the field. When it gently hit the ground, everyone threw in a rose from a basket next to the hole, shuffling back toward the house for the reading of the will to allow the others to thrown in their flower. I was the last one again.

I didn't throw in a rose though. Instead I found daisies, her actual favorite flower. But before throwing it I looked at the grave, noticing there was something on the casket. I laughed a bit in irony as I kept staring at it. Her clock was embedded right in the middle of the casket, the numbers flashing the very faintest zero. The last thing she could ever want, and everyone was forcing her to be stuck with it for eternity. The thing she hated the most in the world. It was what caused all of her misery.

I threw the daisy, trying to cover up the clock with only a little success. I threw in another daisy, for Francis. I dreaded going back to the house the whole walk, but halfway through I turned around and walked into the forest.

It was exactly the same as I remembered it, only a bit more wild from the years and years they had for growth. The path that I used to walk everyday was covered in many other plants from the lack of traveling on it. Memories came back as I continued to walk until I made it to a stream. The once thigh high stream only came up to my knees now. Oh how fast time goes by.

I leaned against a tree, kicking off my shoes and socks. My fingers felt something unnatural on the tree and I turned to look at it. The words **Property of Arthur** of written on it with sloppy and hard to read words that were beginning to fade away. I rolled up my pants and hopped into the water, shivering and cursing a bit when my skin made contact with the cold stream as I wobbled over to the other side of the river. My fingers graced upon the other words **Property of ****Artl ** **Fra**, a battle to claim the forest that led to the stupidest fight Arthur had ever participated in. I couldn't help but smile.

I returned back to the water, making fun of my ignorance as my legs slowly became numb to the point I could not feel anything. I kicked the water, flinging the cold droplets everywhere around me, even including myself. At least twenty minutes passed when I finally walked out of the forest, carrying my shoes by the ends, my legs freezing as my pants were kept rolled up, soaking at the tips. The grass felt nice at least.

When I entered the door, everyone was crowding around my father, complaining as they read through a pile of papers. Mother noticed me while I was placing my shoes by the door and rushed toward me, Peter slowly trailing behind.

"Arthur! There you are!" She said with excitement. I look up at her and opened my mouth to reply back until she interrupted me. "What happened to you pants!"

I looked down at them even though I knew what happened to them, swinging my right leg up a bit. She then touched my legs, her warmth seeping back into my frozen legs. "Hurry and get warmed up! There are some clothes that you didn't use bring with you in the box on the far right in the closet so go get changed into something warmer okay?" I nodded my head in affirmative.

Relatives continued to complain and yell as I pushed myself up the stairs.

I was fortunate that I left some clothes behind, even some of my sweat pants which felt extremely warm and nice for a change. I threw my folded wet pants into a bag as I walked back to the stairs. I quickly glanced into all of the rooms I passed by, noticing something horribly wrong with one of them.

My head poked through the doorway, Seamus and Dylan looking up at me with a questioning look. Ignoring them I looked around the room, noticing a lot of stuff missing.

"Where is everything?" I questioned, genuinely curious. The two returned to the game of cards they were playing as Seamus said, "Allistor moved out."

I looked around again, noticing that all of the stuff that was missing was actually Allistor's, excusing my missing stuff.

"Moved out, really? He ran away Seam, he ran away. There is a bit of a difference," My head snapped back at my two bickering brothers.

"What do you mean he ran away?" I interrogated at the two. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Dylan replied back snappily, returning back to quarrel at Seamus. I walked away and went back downstairs.

Most people were leaving now, looking extremely aggravated as they hopped into their cars and drove away. The ones that stayed were arguing with my father.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and when I turned around, I was greeted by Allistor looking annoyed.

"Where leaving,"

I didn't disagree. I was ready to leave as well, go back to my dorm room. This place didn't feel warm and welcoming as much as the thought of my room did. Plus, I think Francis may have some liquor left over.

Right when I opened the car door mother called my name, carrying a box of stuff as she walked as fast as she could with her heels. She shoved the box into my chest, me, barely catching it as she stepped back.

"What is this?" I asked her, noticing that the top of the box was covered in tape.

"That's from Madison," she said. I looked up at her with quizzical expression, confused. "It was on her will. That all of this would become your stuff."

"Oh yea, thanks mother," I said, shoving the box but carefully in the backseat, the bag with my pants thrown recklessly on top.

"So this is goodby-!" I stopped in mid sentence when she hugged me tightly. "Goodbye Arthur! Well see you soon okay!" She looked up at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I love you"

I gave her a forced smile and lightly hugged her back, before she pushed away and went over toward Allistor. That woman did something, something that she feels guilty about.

She briefly hugged him before she abruptly pushed him away and began talking to him. Her neatly trimmed brows furrowed as Allistor replied, probably with a snarky reply. I went into the passenger seat, watching from the window as I rubbed my slightly chilled fingers. Mother then grabbed onto his arm, a pleading expression on her face as Allistor pushed the arm away from him. She looked down at the ground, defeated as Allistor debated a bit, wondering if he should hug her. He ended up jumping into the drivers seat.

And we drove off, just like that. Without saying goodbye to Dylan or Seamus or Peter or even Father, and barely a proper goodbye to mother. Allistor lit his third cigarette today, sighing more than breathing out the smoke. He finished it after a few puffs and threw it out the window, closing the barrier between us and the cold outside world.

"Grandma gave you two grand on the will," Allistor suddenly said. I glanced over to him, bemused. He kept staring at the straight highway. My eyes went toward the box in the back.

"Is that what's in the box?" I asked, stupidly. Allistor huffed with amusement, as he looked over to change lanes.

"The box was part of it. And none of us really know what's in there so you're in for a treat when you open it up. So no, that is not the two grand."

I turned back around to look at the highway, slouching a bit.

"Mum and Dad plan on keeping it," He said abruptly once again. I straightened my back as I looked over at him, confused and flabbergasted before everything hit me and I slouched back in the worn out chair.

"How much money did everyone else get?" I asked as I looked out of the window. Trees were leafless, already prepared for the cold winter that was to come. It seems like the trees are better at preparing than I am.

"Dad got about four grand and the house. Everything else was donated to charity or something. Either way none of those fakeos got any of the money so thank god." That made sense on why everyone was so upset and complaining to father earlier. Of course they would get irritated. The only reason they even came to this funeral was to get all the money after all.

"Oh," I murmur back at him, still watching the passing landscape. I wasn't sure if Allistor was also upset, about me getting money when no one else did other than father, and the rest going somewhere else that had nothing to do with this family. The radio noises were a bit static, picking up the tiniest parts of songs that neither of us were interested in.

A few hours passed in silence until I finally asked him the question that had been bugging me since I left Seamus and Dylan behind.

"Why did you run away?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allistor flinch a bit from the sudden question.

"Nothing of your concern Arthur," he said. I stopped any attempt to ask anymore. He never called me by my name, never.

I raised my legs up on the seat and hugged them as I leaned against the door, barely registering what was going on outside. The sky started to darken a bit, the white clouds tinting with grey. They looked thick, almost threatening to spill rain, or maybe even snow as we neared the exit to the city where Gakuen W is.

"I'm going to tell you since you are going to be close and I trust that you won't tell Mum or Dad okay?" Allistor said instantly. I looked over at him and nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm living about 20 minutes from where your school is. I've been there since, about the second week you left."

I stared at him bewildered. "I won't tell mother nor father," I said to reassure the contract.

"And before you ask why, I will tell you no."

I nodded my head again. The lights from the shops lit the streets up a bit as Allistor continued to drive. Three streets away, two streets away, four blocks, three blocks, and two.

Allistor stepped on the break and the car slowly came to a stop as I popped out of the car and opened the back door to pull out my bag and the box. Before entering the dorm room I knocked on the window, informing Allistor to open the window.

"Why?" I asked, "Why did you choose here?" Allistor looked back at me confused until he turned to face forward.

"You know, I'm not so sure myself either. I guess I got sick of the house and decided to leave after some certain events happened but, I'm not really sure. I guess I was like Grandma, needed to get out and leave from the hell hole."

So he knew that Grandma hated that place with all the hate she could ever muster. He knew that she wanted to leave, and her first step was to the airport, which she failed. And he knew that now she was stuck forever with the clock that led her to her disaster, her misfortune. Yet, why did he call me crazy whenever I said she hated William and wished to leave. Why did he tell me that no one would ever want to leave their soulmates side. Yet, why?

"Okay, well, thanks for the ride today," I said before I swiftly turned around and made my way to the dorm buildings.

"Wait Arthur!" He called out. I turned back around to look at him. Allistor was leaning forward from his seat to the passenger's side as he said, "Did you look in the bag?"

I shuffled through my mind for any memories about a bag, remembering about the navy blue one I received on Tuesday. I hadn't touched it since when I shoved it in my closet.

"No." Allistor looked down a bit, looking what seemed like rejection as he looked back up and leaned even closer to the open window.

"Make sure to look in it okay?" I nodded my head for what felt like the hundredth time in agreement. He also nodded his head before he leaned back in his chair and gave me a slight wave before driving off to wherever his new home is.

I hurried to my dorm room before I got cold and threw on some extra layers of comfortable clothes. I then placed the box next to my bed before I locked my dorm room and made my way to the other room that is a few doors down, ready to drown myself in sorrow and cheap happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Renka**

Oh man, I feel like this chapter was absolutely depressing at the same time not really, just some random family stuff happened. So I guess you can say that you have been introduced to the Kirkland family, and its kinda a very dysfunctional family. Maybe that's why Arthur hates it so much. Or maybe there is more to that then dysfunctional.

Grandma Madison was given really no show time but she is someone with a fair amount of character and her tragic(?) life of not being able to fulfill anything that she wanted to do.

I actually don't have much else to say here surprisingly. I usually have a lot of talk about but this chapter feels pretty straight forward to me. It may be because most people already know about the strained relationship Arthur has with all of his brothers and them ganging up on him. The oldest is obviously Allistor who is 23, next is Dylan who is 20, Seamus who is 18, and Peter who is 14. Yes, Peter is old but I kinda need him to be old as part of the reason to the lack of attention Arthur received from his parents/family because of Peter. And that is why Grandma Madison means a lot to him.

The next chapter, I could say is a bit more happier. There is a lot more Natalia which makes me happy. I think its starting from the next chapter when she shows up in the story. And the next chapter is just plain silly.

Oh, and I finally posted the oneshot! Though it's 62 pages so it's really really long and the finished at 3 in the morning while I was half delirious from being deprived of sleep but if you wanna check it out it's there!

**Fun Fact: **In a fight over a parking space, a 41-year-old Chinese woman killed a man by squeezing his testicles.

Thank you!


	11. Never judge a book by its cover

**Chapter 11: Never judge a book by its cover**

The following morning, I walked out of the dorm building, to be welcomed by the sight of white. Snow coated everything, some still lightly falling from the sky down to the ground, a wind coming around and whipping the coat I had tightly wrapped around myself for warmth. I sneezed before I cursed and fast-walked to school, wanting to get out of this misery as soon as possible. I wasn't used to snow.

The school was thankfully very warm, me finally breathy steadily as I felt the warmth melting my cold skin. But apparently this was still not bad for most people here. According to Matthew, there was a lot yet to come. I cursed again.

Everything was normal until I walked into cooking class. Our teacher told us to get partners, the first cooking lesson being apple pie to get in the mood for Thanksgiving. Everyone found a partner to match up with except Natalia and I. We were instantly forced to become partners.

The teacher then began the class by going over each of the procedures to cook the pie, telling us to decide with our partners who was going to do what.

"You get to clean the dishes," was the first thing Natalia said as she stared out blankly at the front board that was too far away for anymore to be able to see.

"No, we will do them together," I replied. Natalia ignored me.

"You can cut the apples while I finish up with the rest and make the dough. Then you can wash the dishes." She looked down at her nails, picking at one long nail that seemed to have split.

"No. I will not do all of the boring chores just so you can do all of the good ones." Natalia looked away from her nails to look at me, staring right at me with this boring look.

"You will do the dishes." She whipped her head back down at her nails. I clenched my teeth down as I watched her continue on with her tedious work.

"How many blasted times am I going to have to tell you! I will not do the dishes by myself. If anything I should do all of the important parts," I whisper-yelled at her, hoping to get my point across. She once again looked back up at me, her eyes narrowed as she said the words, "you, will, do, the, dishes."

I clenched down the table with one of my hands, not wanting to release everything out right now until the class was at least over. I didn't want to receive a detention.

Fortunately, neither of us talked the rest of the class, watching our teacher go through all of the procedures in a painstakingly slow process. The bell rang freeing us all from this boring non-cooking cooking class. Natalia was the first one to get out of her seat, mouthing the words "You will do the dishes" and "dick-butt" to me before glaring at a few girls seated at the kitchen closer to the door.

The next day rolled around, nothing very new happening other than another boring class of procedures, finally being promised that we would be able to start cooking the next day. That was when the battle was going to begin.

Other than that another fight happened in the cafeteria, with probably the same people as the past few fights. I wasn't sure though for I didn't turn around to look at the scene. I just watched Gilbert's face contort with pain as he watched the scene. According to Antonio, Francis wasn't here today for he gotten a fever, staying in his room in hopes of feeling better soon. I hope he stays sick though, it's a lot more peacefully when you're missing a piece of the 'badass' trio and I thankfully don't have to deal with his flowery perfume.

"How do you do it?" I questioned during tutoring, when I thought it was an appropriate enough time to ask. Alfred looked up from his homework as he said with a bit of a teasing tone, "math? Well I guess I'm just naturally better than the next person-"

I coughed, to stop Alfred from talking as well as to relief the tension in my chest as I said, "the girls and all of the fighting." He then lean back in his chair, sighing with discomfort as he began to wonder.

"I don't know…" he half-ass replied.

"How can you even stand it?" I questioned again after coughing, tapping the pencil against my lips as I looked up. He sighed again, this time while leaning forward onto the table, half of his face buried by his arms.

"I don't know…" he said again. I gave up and went back down to my work, only to be startled when Alfred jolted up and began talking.

"Like, I'm not even that amazing. Why would they even want me? They know that their time has passed, that they aren't going to be my partner, yet they keep trying. I'm not even that worth all of the attention, yet they keep flocking over to me as I'm a magnet." I leaned on my left hand, watching as the other tried to comprehend what I was wondering about. It was actually quite funny.

"I just, just don't understand why they try so hard," he said again until he looked up at me. I flinched back a bit, surprised. "Do you think I'm really worth all of that hard work?"

I looked around to my side, then to the other, trying to avoid the question. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure if I should say what he wanted me to hear or the truth. I glanced back at Alfred, who was still wondering, his face pleading to go on.

"Well, you not the worse looking person in this school, and I guess you have a nice body women are looking for after playing your blasted sport of football so I guess that maybe pleasing to the opposite gender." Alfred was still looking at me, looking surprised at what I was saying.

"So to conclude, I don't think you're as amazing as your possy makes you out to be," I glanced down quickly at Alfred who looked a bit dejected. "But, maybe you do deserve the attention every now and then."

I peaked through one eye to look at Alfred, who was smiling up at me. He was like a dog, his tail wagging viciously as he was happy to receive the praise. I gave him a crooked half smile before I returned back to my work.

"What about you though?" Alfred suddenly asked. I looked up from my work again, giving him a confused look.

"Well you know, you're not really the most unattractive person in this school and well, you're pretty good looking apart from one thing." He said as he stared at something above my eyes. I furrowed my brows, Alfred laughing a bit when he noticed the movement.

"It's these little things isn't it?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer. Alfred just bobbed his head smiling.

"Those things do take away a lot of space. They are quite big." he said as he laughed a bit while leaning against his chair, the front two legs in the air as he balanced himself. "But they're cute" I look up at him, bemused.

"Cute?" I said, the word rolling off of my tongue with disgust.

"Yea, whenever you get angry they furrow together and its adorable." I narrowed my eyes a bit he continued to stare up at them.

"There not adorable they're just eyebrows," I said as I turned my head to the side, hoping to break the gaze.

"They are still far from eyebrows thought." My head snapped back up, annoyed.

"Just belt up will you," I replied.

Alfred kept leaning back, his arms up in the air as he said, "ah the British are coming!" He continued to make small screaming noises.

"Stop making such horrible historical references." He continued to make noises.

"The British are coming, the British are coming. And they have brought their most destructive weapons with them! The eyebrows!" He made mocking noises of something big hitting the ground, probably the eyebrows. My face suddenly went hot as I jumped up from my seat.

"Holy- just be quiet will you!" I demanded as quietly as I could, hoping that it would stop all of the insults.

"Nooo, they're destroying the villages and everything. The number of men is going down by the seconds but don't worry, the hero will come save the day!" Alfred said as he pumped a fist in the air. He then made some random swoosh sounds as his hand glided through the air, probably representing the hero, or to be more exact, him. I threw my papers into my bag and I stuffed my pencil back into its case.

"That's it," I said while swinging the bag over my shoulder. "I'm done. I'm leaving and I hope you are happy." And with that I turned around and walked to the bookshelves. The swooshing sound stopped.

"Wo-wait, I didn't mean to be that rude. I'm sorry, just wait!" He pleaded behind me.

"Well too late, I'm going to be leaving now. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day not doing nothing but eat hamburgers dipped in obesity and shake full of stupidity, as all Americans seem to be these days. And also, the hero is a lame name to give to yourself."

"Wow, that was harsh man. You don't-hey! Hero's a perfect name to give myself. Cause I'm so courageous and-wait! Wait!" He called out, hoping that I would stop. I kept walking, bringing my arm up to my mouth as I coughed into it. I was out the door until someone tapped my shoulder.

"I said wait," Alfred said as he breathed a bit heavily behind me. I turned around and kept walking.

There was some yelling as well as running involved, until I was finally out of the door, the American walking next to me.

"Why are you walking with me?" I asked, demanding more than giving him a chance to answer if he pleased.

"Cause I don't want to be alone." He said in a pouted manner. He glanced down at me.

"Whatever." I said, looking forward. "You just better not make any more jokes about my eyebrows or I'm gonna make fun of your weight." Alfred quickly looked over at me, looking a bit sad.

"That's uncalled for Arthur, really really uncalled for," he said as he looked over at the street, a jokingly hurt look on his face. I kept looking forward, time to time glancing at the passing car.

I raised my arm up once again to cough. Alfred looked over from the road to me as he scooted a bit to the side.

"Are you getting a cold?" He questioned.

"It's just a slight cough," I replied, my arm falling back to my side. I turned to the side to look at the brick wall surrounding the school, to avoise Alfred's gaze towards me.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I looked over at him. "I said I'll be fine." He turned back to look forward. "Plus, why would you care?"

"Well, cause if you're sick I don't want to be around you to also get sick." My head quickly spun to yell at him, only to stop when I noticed that it was a joke, that he was smiling at me. I just raised my hand up and hit his arm, receiving a small ow as I said, "wanker".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The time was finally here, the time to cook pie with Natalia. I would be a lie if I said I wasn't worried about how this was going to turn out, both because of my cooking skills as well as my amazing partner that I seemed to not be able to get along with. Natalia was already there, already getting the ingredients as she had her hair tied up and an apron. I quickly joined her.

I began pulling out some of the spices, Natalia demanding behind me about everything they needed to get at the moment. After placing them onto the counter she threw an apple at me, barely catching it before it hit my head. "Cut the apple dick-butt," she demanded as she pulled out the appropriate measuring cups for the spices. I obeyed her for a while. Grabbing the ingredients, cutting the apple, grabbing more ingredients, and cutting more apples.

"Hurry up, and pass me the cinnamon" "I'm waiting for the flour" "God, could you move any slower?" "wrong utensil dick-butt, look at what you're doing" continued on for as long as I could count, until she left for the bathroom, leaving me in blissful solitude. I was finally able to relax, take my time cutting the last apple before throwing it in the bowl. I threw in all of the ingredients, mixing them together as Natalia came back, horrified.

"What are you doing?" She questioned. I looked up and showed her the bowl that I was mixing. She grabbed onto my shoulder shaking me a bit as she said, "that's for the dough!"

I looked down and behold, there was apple mixed in with the flour dough for the pie. I looked over at the counter where there was another bowl, filled with the correct spices we were supposed to mix with the apple with. The blood drained from my face as Natalia pulled the bowl out of my face, dumping all of the insides into the sink, spraying it down with water before quickly drying it with a towel. She threw another apple at me, demanding that I hurry up and cut more apples.

"You almost done?" "You're taking too much time!" "Everyone else is already filling their pie already hurry up." continued on again until I finally snapped.

"Will you stop yelling at me!" I said as I replied back at her snarky remarks. She looked over at me, her eyes narrowed.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you messing up with the bowls," she said while rolling the dough out, checking to see if it was thick enough.

"Well it wouldn't be going horribly if you would just calm down and stop yelling at me," I said as I looked down, cutting the last part of the apple, my hand reaching into the class bag for another one, only to find nothing.

"There are no more apples…" I mumbled out, Natalia looking up as she gave me an annoyed face while saying, "what?"

"There are no more apples," I said again, this time turning around and saying it to her so she could hear me better. She stood up straight, walking over to where I was to also look into the bag. "There are no more…" she mumbled as well. She looked around to find the teacher, only to not see her in the classroom.

"Ugh," she groaned as she sat down in one of the chairs. She ruffled her head, the tightly tied up hair becoming a bit loose from the action.

"And I promised to give some to big brother…" she mumbled. "It's all of your fault," she said suddenly to me, her voice a bit cold. I felt myself shiver.

"What?" I questioned, turning around. "I said it's all you fault. If you didn't mess up then we would have been able to make pie and I would have been able to make big brother proud of me. He wanted some, he actually wanted some and its ruined!" she exclaimed, pushing herself out of the chair.

"Well it's not all my fault!" I said, defending myself. I didn't know what I was saying. Of course it was my fault, if only I payed attention to what I was doing, if only I was careful about what I was doing then maybe none of this would have happened. But that didn't mean that my pride was going to back down just like that.

"You shouldn't have been yelling at me, demanding me what to do in the first place!" She looked at me and sneered. "And why does it matter if you're brother gets any. Just tell him it's ruined, that we messed it up."

"You mean you messed it up!" She replied back. My eyebrows scrunched up as he opened my mouth for a reply. "No, we."

"If only I wasn't paired up with such a bad partner then none of this would have happened," she said. "I bet you are a really bad cook that burns and ruins everything that you try to make! And because of you this is ruined you-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when flour was thrown in her face, her eyes blinking slightly as she tried to register what just happened, her white face matching my white hand. I jumped back, startled in what my instincts and anger made me do.

"Wait-no, I didn't mean to um…" I stuttered out, my hands raised up in front of me to defend myself. She wiped her hand through her eyes, trying to get it out. It wasn't long until she grabbed a handful of flour and throw it at my face. I breathed through my mouth, making the flour stuck in my mouth out as I also wiped some off of my face. After rubbing them as much as I could I looked up, Natalia smirking down at me in a supercilious manner.

My hand ran through the counter grabbing onto the cinnamon container and throwing it at her, the cap popping off when it hit her head, the content spilling all over her clothes. Now it was war.

Everything happened quickly, and everything happened in the most immature manner possible. Natalia threw some of the cut apples that were mixed with the ingredients at my face, the lemon flavor sour in my mouth. I returned the favor with some more flour, it covering Natalia's back as if she just got snowed on and she separated bits of the dough, making small balls which she threw at my face, me trying to chase after her. When I neared her she rushed over to the sink, turning it on as she grabbed the spray, drenching me with water as I tried to fight it off. In between all of the gurgling noises and pleads in telling her to stop I heard the teacher, yelling at the two of us to get out of the class and to go to the principal's office. And with that, we were kicked out of cooking class, me, completely drenched with some dough and flour in my hair as Natalia was covered in flour, some brown from the cinnamon bottle that spilled onto her.

I felt disgusting. My clothes soaking onto my skin like a second layer and the ever few movements that caused some more flour to pour down from my hair. I was safe to say I was feeling miserable.

With both the lack of conversation and the both of us still infuriated with the other, it didn't take us that long to the receptionists desk next to the tall wooden doors to the principal's office. And I was really hoping that I would never have to come here again.

When the receptionist noticed the movement in front of her, she looked up, adjusting her glasses to get a better look at the two of us before she laughed.

"Oh my Natalia! What mess did you get yourself into today?" She finally asked, Natalia standing at the receptionist's desk as I took a seat in one of the chairs placed up against the wall.

"No! This time it's different!" She said in her defense. "For once I actually didn't start the fight!" The receptionist leaned back, the chair squeaking a bit as she glanced at me. I glared back at her, hopefully warning her how annoyed I was at the moment. Her chair squeaked back when she leaned back toward Natalia.

"Anyway, Mr. Perkinson is in the office today so I'll tell him you're here, knowing how much he loves your company." Natalia groaned to this as she leaned back onto her heels, holding onto the ledge of the receptionist's desk to stay upright.

I leaned onto my hand as I stared out at the empty hallways, at the huge windows where very little light was coming through because of the cloudy sky before I sneezed.

"Um, hey! What's your name?" The receptionist asked, me pulling my head up from my position to look at her, some flour falling off from my hair. The receptionist held a phone to her shoulder as she listened to Natalia say something before slapping her shoulder. Natalia just chuckled as the receptionist looked back at me. "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland ma'am."

The receptionist nodded her head a bit as she picked the phone back up, saying my name before pausing and quickly saying Natalia's.

It didn't take long for us to hear the booming voice of mr. Perkinson yelling out 'Natalia' in an obviously extremely aggravated tone. My body went stiff as the receptionist tapped Natalia's arm, saying something that looked like "good luck."

When we walked in, Mr. Perkinson was sitting at his desk, his fingers intertwined as he calmly waited for us as I followed Natalia to the other end of his desk. The principal looked at the two of us before he leaned back, getting right to the point.

"Natalia, the longer you keep this up you will be suspended or expelled." Natalia's head shot up, looking right at him as her mouth opened to say something. The principal glared up at her and Natalia retreated back, looking down at the ground. "I have no idea what kind of relationship you have with your brother but this has got to stop after this. If I see you anywhere near your brother for the next month or two or even participate in another fight then you will be shipped back to your family."

"What! You're giving me restrictions on when I can see my brother! You can't do that!" Mr. Perkinson pushed himself up from his chair.

"Well, you obviously get into fight whenever you're around your brother so yes, I am going to put restrictions."

"T-that isn't fair!" Natalia yelled, her voice cracking a bit. I instinctively took a step back, away from the two angry people as I watched cautiously.

"Is it fair Natalia! Is it? That I have to deal with all these complaints from angry parents on how upset they are because their child got in a fight for doing nothing!?" His voice boomed, Natalia's mouth shutting as she stared up at him. The man breathed a bit, trying to calm himself down before he plopped down into his chair, it squeaking from the sudden weight.

"Natalia, I'm sick of this, and you're sick of this. Let's just put an end to all of this nonsense," Mr. Perkinson said as he placed a palm on his forehead. Natalia looked down at the ground, her bow bouncing a bit before her head shot back up. "But-!"

And then I sneezed, causing the whole conversation to go silent. It was pretty embarrassing, having the two of looking at me. Just having my presence noticed caused me to shivered a bit, the cold of my clothes chilling my body. The principal was the first one to do something after noticing the state of my clothes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland that you had to be apart of this mess. Natalia greatly apologizes for what he did and she won't do it again, right?" he said as she looked at her, Natalia looking back at the floor. Mr. Perkinson sighed as he leaned in the chair.

"Um, on the contrary actually," I began to say until the man raised a hand, stopping me mid sentence.

"It's okay Mr. Kirkland, you don't need to take the fall." Natalia looked over at the two of us, the look of betrayal prominently showing on her face. I opened my mouth to say something until someone else beat me to it.

"You may both head back to your room if you wish." I looked over at Natalia, who was looking back at the ground again, before she turned around and stomped to the doors. "Remember, don't let me catch you Ivan!" Natalia kicked the door open, the sound of foot on wood harsh as she walked through the doorway. I hastily followed after her.

Soon, we were walking outside back to the dorm buildings after getting out stuff from our cooking class; Natalia way ahead of me while I walked slowly behind, wrapping the jacket around me tighter and tighter in hopes of warming myself up. I kept on sneezing, along with the rare cough.

I felt bad. In the beginning I was infuriated at first but now it was all replaced by guilt. I was the one that started everything and she was the one that got everything. Well, maybe she deserved it, I thought, in high hopes on making myself feel better. I don't know what kind of relationship she has with her...brother but it can't be something so serious that she can't be seen around him anymore. But then again, she did attack that girl. I shivered from both the memory and the cold. Yeah, she deserved it. After continuously calling me dickbutt she deserved it, after bossing me around and making a fool of me. But in the end, she ended up taking all of the blame…

"Hey!" I called out, Natalia turning around as he neatly trimmed flour coated hair swirled around her. She glared at me, the creases on her forehead prominent.

"I know a friend that has some, alcohol. You want some?" She stared at me a bit, her gaze cold. I sneezed again. When I opened my eyes I jumped back a bit, startled to see Natalia standing right in front of me. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my dorm building before she flung me forward. "Lead the way dick-butt." I snarled at her.

And with that we walked up the stairs to Francis' room, kicking the door for entrance.

"What the hell do you doing?" Francis groaned out as he rubbed his face, his cheeks red from staying under the covers for so long." And what the hell happened to the two of you?" He questioned, glaring at our messed up uniform.

"Long story. Anyway we want some booze." Francis stared at us with some disbelief for a bit before shrugging a bit, moving from the doorway to let us in. He then walked over to his closet, opening it with one great pull before he bent down to pick up two bottles.

"This is all I have left so have fun." Natalia instantly took it, popping it open as she trotted over to the bathroom, kicking the door open before quickly closing it, the sound of a zipper being opened the only thing emitting from the bathroom.

"Why is she here?" Francis whispered to me, his voice laced with desperation and irritation.

"I invited her." He looked over at me, like I just grew a second head, his eyes scrunched up in his attempt to comprehend what was going on. "Oh belt up and be a man," I said before I let out another great sneeze.

"Oh merde Arthur, you're soaking." Francis pinched my arm, raising the soaked cloth up a bit before watching it snap back at me when he released it. "Go to your room and change. You're getting my floor wet," he said as he led me to the door, pushing me out with one shove. I shoved my hand into my bag as i walked, diffing around for my key before I popped my door open, quickly changing into my pajamas as well as dusting my hair as much as possible, thankful that I wouldn't be going back to school for the day. I let a out a great cough, my voice sounding course and raw.

"What I got back to Francis' room, Natalia was changed into her gym outfit, her hair tied up loosely on the top of her head as it plopped to the side. Francis was sitting against the wall as he was cocooned inside of his blanket, quickly looking over at me, his face brightening a bit when he noticed my presence.

"Another one!" She exclaimed, lowering the bottle she had finished drinking. Francis just stared at her, then at me, his face both amazed and in denial.

"Um, maybe you should sit down for a bit and let it get into your system before you decide about drinking some more," Francis said as he tried to reason with her. Natalia looked over at him, pouting a bit before raising her foot and slamming it against the wall, centimeters away from Francis' face.

"I said, more." Francis just nodded a bit as he reached over to get another bottle, But right when Natalia reached over to take it he pulled his arm back, causing her to pout again.

"I'll give you the bottle, after we go into Arthur's room." What? Natalia looked over at me, her eyes narrowed down.

"Okay." And with that she walked over to me, looping her arm around mine as she began pulling me to my room backwards. I struggled against her a bit, giving up instantly because of her strength. As we walked she wobbled around a bit. I glared at Francis who was trailing behind us with his blanket and alcohol, mouthing the words 'why' to him.

"Because she's crazy and your problem' he mouthed back, making a swirling motion with his finger next to head before pointing at me.

When we made it to my room Natalia began drinking the new bottle, the bottle becoming empty just as quickly as she got intoxicated. Francis and I just watched her as she played by herself in silence, until I let out a cough.

"Are you getting a cold too Arthur?" Francis questioned, quickly swallowing down the next cough so I wouldn't raise suspicion.

"No way, I said, my voice hoarser than I expected, my throat feeling itchy. "No way I'm succumb to a measly cold, especially like you." Francis clicked his tongue, quickly looking down at his phone before he continued to look forward as Natalia flopped to the ground, mumbling some incoherent words as she hugged the empty bottle.

"Just keep yourself warm, okay?" I unconsciously nodded my head, quickly stopping, hoping that he didn't see that.

"There's no way I'm going to follow advice from such a frog." Natalia jolted up, taking her wet hair down before shaking her head, her hair flying everywhere.

"Wow, Arthur! What's this?" Francis questioned in a playfully suspicious tone as I looked over. "For all of your lonely needs. Especially the tensions."

In Francis' arm was a large body pillow, in the other was a letter he was reading choppily from. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Francis looked back down at the note squinting his eyes before widening as he whispered, "Allistor." I crawled over to the side of my bed, holding onto the edge as I looked down. There was a navy colored bag, along with an empty sack in which the pillow was probably in. i furrowed my brows, confused as to why he wanted me to open this is up badly. Then, my eyes caught sight upon something white in the bag, leaning forward a bit more to get a better look.

"Hey! Let go, you, brute woman!" I looked up to see Francis and Natalia having a tug a war with the pillow. The pillow looked ready to split, it's white cover stretching to its max for the two stubborn idiots.

Ignoring the two I turned back around and grabbed for the rectangular object in the bag, quickly recognizing it as an envelope. I leaned back onto the wall as i opened it, narrowing my eyes as I read the same words over and over again. "5 tickets to...a concert?" I murmured to myself, tilting my head to the side in bewilderment. All of a sudden something banged onto the wall. I looked up, to see Francis rubbing the part of his head that made harsh contact with the wall as he loosely held onto the pillow that was vacant on the other side. Natalia was standing up, her normally straight hair straying everywhere.

"I need to go get Ivan!" She yelled loudly, spinning her head in circles to find the door. I looked down at my wrist, the pointing to the time school was over. After making herself dizzy she found the door, leaning onto the side of the wall for balance as she walked over to it.

"No-Natalia, you can't!" I yelled out, jumping off of the bed and quickly trotting over to where she was. I grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back as she stayed put, pulling forward.

"No! I need to go get my big brother!" She exclaimed, taking a step forward, pulling me with her. I began panicking, cursing at my lack of strength as I turned around to look at Francis.

"Francis! You have to help stop her!" Francis just continued to stare at me, as if he was debating whether if it was worth it or not before sighing, pushing himself up. By the time Francis came next to me Natalia had been able to pull herself three more steps forward, me now holding onto her stomach for a better chance to hold her back.

"Where should I grab?" Francis asked, his voice lacking greatly of enthusiasm or even worry.

"I don't care, just anything! Her arm, her leg, her hair, just keep her back!" Francis grabbed onto her arm and pulled, Natalia taking another step forward.

"Are you even pulling her back?" I questioned, the words spilling out between my teeth as I clenched my jaw shut, hoping that it would give me more strength.

"I could say the same to you! What are you, skin and bone!" Francis spat out.

"Just pull! It's not that damn hard! Keep her away from the door!" I growled back, Natalia inching closer and closer to the door as Natalia kept mumbling stuff about Ivan and big brother, her right arm trying to push me off as the other one was occupied dealing with Francis.

"Okay, you know what. We're going to pull together at the count of three okay?" Francis called out as he read my mind, my arms too tired to continue fighting this brute woman. "Do it do it!" I yelled out, my vision becoming temporarily blinded from the mass of silver hair that flew into my face.

"One, two, three!" And we gave a nice pull, Natalia finally getting away from the door as she toppled on top of us, pushing us onto the ground as we all fell with an umph. The three of us grumbled, me trying to spit out the hair that had gotten into my mouth as my rib and back was blossoming with pain. Natalia shifted on top of us for a moment before she rolled herself off, her hand blindly searching for the bottle.

"Why the hell did we have to do that? Francis asked, his voice faltering a bit as he breathed.

"She's drunk for God's sake. You'd think I'd let her out and have her reveal to the teachers on how he got intoxicated?" Francis let out another groan, pushing himself up as he accepted the answer. Natalia's hand carrying the empty bottle suddenly shot up, her exclaiming for another bottle. Francis grumbled some more as he crawled over to find the last bottle.

Suddenly, something clinged onto my leg, the weight holding it down when I tried to move and see what it was. Holding onto my leg was Natalia, her face rubbing onto the cloth of the sweatpants I was wearing as she mumbled the words, " 1-9-16-3", her eyebrows furrowing a bit in discontent. I reached over tried to pry her arms off of me, her grip still strong as she continued to murmur the words. When Francis came back, having had found the bottle he just stood there, silently laughing to himself.

"Help me get her off of me!" I commanded in a whisper, Francis quickly getting down as he quietly said, "Okay okay." We began pulling, trying to get her tight wrap off of me, only for all of our effort to be futile. All of a sudden something white plopped right next to my leg, the body pillow looking fluffy and welcoming.

"Hey, Natalia-? It's Ivan," Francis began saying in a whisper, Natalia instantly woke up, squinting for a clearer vision.

"I'm right here," Francis continued to say, pushing the pillow closer to her. Natalia than finally released my leg, reaching out and hugging the pillow as she murmured Ivan, drifting back into her slumber. I stretched and moved my leg, happy that it was finally free.

"Holy shit," Francis suddenly said as he leaned against the bed, rubbing both of his hands onto his face and sighing. "She's crazy…"

I looked over at Natalia, who was rubbing her face onto my new gift I had received from my bastard brother as she continued to mumble.

"Ivan's, her brother right?" I asked Francis, who finally brought the hands down from his face to look over at Natalia, nodding his head a bit before he tilted it to the side.

"I thought he was her lover or crush…."

I looked over at Francis, my face distorted in a bit of disgust as I mumbled, "Incest?"

Francis looked over at me, his eyes half lidded to give off the look, 'are you kidding me?' I flapped my hand in the arm, motioning him to forget about it as I looked over to the side.

"What is she saying?" Francis questioned, leaning forward toward Natalia to listen. "1, 9, 16, 3…"

He pulled away, scrunching up the ends of his eyes as he whispered to himself, "What?"

"I have no clue either." I buried my face into my knees, blindly extending an arm out. "Give me the bottle." Soon, I felt a cool touch, quickly encircling my fingers around it as I raised my head up for a sip. When the liquid poured into my mouth I quickly pulled away, forcing myself to swallow the alcohol that was in my mouth.

"Blegh! Is this vodka?" I looked over at Francis who just nodded his head. "This shit is strong."

"And she drank two bottles…" I glanced down at Natalia with disbelief and a bit of respect. I tried taking another sip, only to fail miserably as I coughed from the strong flavor.

Nothing happened for about thirty minutes, Francis and I soaking in the silence as he slowly fell asleep. It was until someone busted through the door, waking the two of up.

"Hey guys!" Gilbert's loud voice said, waking us up even more. "What are you guys doing?"

"Why are you even here?" I groaned out, rubbing my eyes so my vision would become clearer.

"What do you mean? Francis called me over." I looked over at Francis, looking up a bit when he remembered.

"What did you even do to get out of school so early?" I removed my arm to look at Antonio who was hiding behind Gilbert making his way over to the empty spot next to Francis. I leaned my head back down onto the edge of the bed, looking up at my plain white ceiling.

"Don't ask." I said as I looked down at Natalia, curled up into a ball with the pillow, continuing on with her mumbling.

"Oh, and like you asked, I brought him over." I looked up at Gilbert, my brows furrowed.

"Him?"

"Yeah, him," Gilbert said as he pointed at a man I didn't notice behind him with his thumb.

"Hi," he said shyly, a soft but nervous smile on his face as he waved his hand a bit. "I'm Natalia's brother, Ivan. I'm here to pick her up."

"Aa," I stuttered out, seeming to have been paralyzed on the spot for I just sat there, not so sure what to do before snapping myself out of it. "Um yes, you sister is right here, sleeping."

Ivan walked toward Natalia, sighing as he just watched her sleep, his face looking exhausted and tired. Natalia continued to snore a bit, tugging the pillow into a closer hug. He then picked her up, one hand on her back while the other was tucked under her legs, the body pillow falling to the ground as Natalia's grasp around it loosed. Ivan stood up as he looked over at me, the smile still on his face. "Could you get me her bag too?" I shivered a bit as I nodded taking the bag as I followed him to the door.

"Thank you for everything you have done for her today," Ivan said when he turned around to look at me.

"Oh no, it's, nothing," I said in a hurried tone, waving my hands back and forth as the man's smile got a bit broader.

"It's okay, I know it's more than nothing. A lot more to be exact." He chuckled a bit, looking down at Natalia who was moving a bit.

"I'm sorry for anything that she may have done and I know she has a horrible personality that drives people away from her as well as her persistence and stubborn personality, which I blame on her rough childhood but." I looked up at Ivan, whose mouth was partially covered by his long thick scarf. "Please be her friend. She doesn't have many and I can't stay by her side forever. She's just, lonely."

I continued to stare up at Ivan, surprised at the abruptness as he stared down at Natalia, who was still mumbling about the numbers, the smile on his lips looking a bit sadder before he looked back up at me. All of a sudden someone yelled something from inside my room, me turning around to see Gilbert jumping up and down with excitement before I turned back to look at Ivan, who was now holding onto Natalia's bag. "Either way it's up to you, I won't be forcing you to do anything but, really, she's a lot more than what she makes herself seem like."

And with that he left, just as mysterious as he appeared as I watched the ends of the scarf trail behind him. A cold wind washed over me for a second, shivering a bit as I went back into my room only to be attacked by Gilbert.

"Holy shit Arthur! you got tickets to Against the World!" I looked into his blood red eyes, shocked.

"Against the World? What's that?" I questioned, confused and startled as I thought about ticket, the envelope I received from Allistor coming into my mind.

"Against the World is this band that's performing at one of the bars in town. Apparently they sound amazing and all of the tickets are sold out so you got lucky!" Gilbert replied, his voice dipped with excitement. "There are five tickets so we could all go!"

Antonio looked enthusiastic as well while Francis was mirroring my reaction of confusement. "Um, yeah." I said, shifting my face into a grin. "Let's all go then." Gilbert got even more excited, giving me a sudden but brief hug before pulling away and telling us all how this maybe the awesomest thing that has ever happened to him while I seated myself next to Francis, who was having a kick out of watching Gilbert freak out. I smiled, happy to see Gilbert so ecstatic about this coincidence. I guess I can see why Allistor wanted me to open the present so badly.

_Her horrible personality drives people away as well as her persistent and stubborn personality._

I stopped for a moment, remembering those words Natalia's brother had said not too long ago. He want's her to have a friend. I thought. I guess it wouldn't hurt, to give it a shot, but.

_Which I blame on her rough childhood, but._

But what Arthur? A pessimistic side of my mind suddenly said. What about her should you care? She's just someone that gets under you skin that happened to have taken the fall for a situation that was your fault. You already repaid her, why should you be her friend?

_Please be her friend. She doesn't have many and I can't be by her side forever._

Because...

_She's a lot more than what she makes herself seem like._

_She's just, lonely._

Because….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Natalia was in the cooking class, reading as she sat at the table for those that have been kicked out the kitchen for the period of time. I too, for being a part of the whole disaster was suspended from cooking for a week, was told to spend the class as a study hall at the table, which honestly seemed like a better idea that having cooking class itself. Don't get me wrong, I love cooking, but as a person that messes up pretty much every single time and has tons of homework to do, I would rather spend my free time finishing up my work for more sleep.

When I got to the table Natalia continued to read her book, sticking her face a bit closer to the pages as I sat myself down, taking a deep breath. I made a decision, and I wasn't going to back out of it. Even if I got rejected. My hands were shoved into the pocket of my bag, grasping onto the paper item as I pulled it out, looking down at it once more before I placed it on the table, sliding it over to Natalia. Natalia stopped reading, looking down at the item with curiosity before looking at me with confusion.

"During Thanksgiving vacation there's going to be this concert in town, and I was wondering, since I had an extra ticket, if you wanted to come along." I pulled my arm away, looking to the side away from Natalia in fear of what she would say. She could mock me, ridiculing me to why she would want to hang out with me, or why she would want to go to a measly concert. But all there was was silence, thinking it was safe I looked over.

Natalia was holding onto the ticket with both of her hands, staring down at it with a bit startled and shocked before she looked up at me, her blue violet eyes that seemed to shine a bit and the usual frown or scowl on her mouth was the opposite, being a tiny smile that seemed a tiny bit stiff, from what I assume is the lack of smiling over the years.

"Yeah um, I'd love to come."

She looked back down at the ticket, before whipping her head back up to look at me.

"I'm doing this just for myself thought, so you have nothing to do with it."

Because….

She's exactly like me.

I just fortunately have friends.

* * *

**A/N: Renka**

Holy shit I'm finally done. It came out way longer than I expected, but that seems to be the case for everything I've been writing recently…..I hope this was enough for Natalia, but her role will have one important part in the future which I'm getting a bit excited about writing.

I'm sorry to have to say this but since mid terms are coming up as well as losing my study halls that I have been using to writing this story, updates with sadly not be scheduled anymore. This doesn't mean the story is on hiatus, just that when the next chapter will come up will be unpredictable. But I'll try my best to stick with the original plan of every two weeks.

**Fun Fact:** On February 11th 2-13, hackers broke into the Emergency Alert system networks in Great Falls, Montana and Marquette, Michigan to broadcast an emergency alert that zombies have risen from their graves in several counties in Montana and Michigan's Upper Peninsula.

Now I can go have dinner. Thank you!


End file.
